Une nouvelle vie pour les Watson
by AnaaChloo
Summary: Mon nom est Emily Watson, je suis la fille de John Watson. Jusque là, notre vie ne ressemblait à rien. Ennuyeuse au possible. Et puis il y a eu Sherlock Holmes.
1. Retrouvailles

C'est une intro à chier, je vous l'accorde. Mais avec de la chance et du travail ça va peut-être s'arranger ?

Rien ne m'appartiens hormis Emily Watson, son groupe d'amis, les personnages de son école et l'école elle-même. Tout le reste est à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles**

 **"Flash-back"**

Je me réveille en sursaut, surprise par ma sonnerie. j'éteins l'alarme de mon téléphone et regarde l'heure. 7 h 15. Je repousse mes couvertures et me dirige vers la salle de bain tel un zombie de Bienvenue à Zombieland. Je prends une douche.

Je m'appelle Emily Watson, j'ai treize ans et aujourd'hui, ce samedi 14 novembre 2009, je vais voir mon père, John Watson. Un père que je n'ai pas vu depuis dix ans.

Je vis chez ma tante Harry et sa femme, Clara. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Je ne connais même pas son nom. Elle a quitté mon père dès ma naissance. Elle ne voulait pas de moi.

John est médecin-militaire. Après ses études, il est parti en Afghanistan. Et dix ans après c'est de force qu'il a quitté le front. Il s'est fait tirer dessus. Lorsque Clara m'a annoncé qu'il était hospitalisé, mon cœur s'est arrêté. Brièvement.

Je ne suis pas sentimentale, loin de là, je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon père mais, il reste mon géniteur, une part de mon cerveau est donc partiellement attaché à lui.

Je sors de la douche et prend un jean gris, un t-shirt noir et un pull bleu foncé. Je m'habille en vitesse et m'attache les cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Mes yeux glissent machinalement sur une photo de mon père. Je lui ressemble énormément. Même Harry ne lui ressemble pas autant.

J'ai le teint clair, les mêmes yeux bleus striés de gris, des cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés qui m'arrivent au-dessus des reins. Je mesure 1m60, et j'ai pratiquement le même nez que John bien que le mien soit plus fin et plus petit. Pour le reste je suppose que je tiens d'ailleurs.

Je passe un doigt sur ma gourmette en argent. C'est à mon père. Je l'ai trouvé dans des cartons il y a des années et depuis je ne l'enlève jamais.

Je continue de me préparer et me maquille très peu. Je mets juste un peu de baume à lèvres et un léger coup de crayon autour de mes yeux.

Je prends une sacoche en cuir et met mon téléphone, mes clés, 50£, une pièce d'identité, ma Oyster, un stylo, un bloc-note, mes écouteurs, mon chargeur, des mouchoirs et des chewing-gum.

J'enfile mes rangers noirs et ma veste noire en cuir. je passe ma sacoche en bandoulière et descend les escaliers le plus doucement possible.

Clara est dans sa chambre et doit sans doute dormir. Je vois la silhouette d'Harry dormant sur le canapé. Le salon empeste l'alcool.

Je sors dans la rue. Il est 8 h 10. J'ai pris mon temps. John arrive à Londres à 10 h 42, en train à King's Cross.

Je vis à Brentwood au 136 Hutton Road. C'est une petite ville pas loin de Londres. Je suis scolarisée à Londres à la Gower School qui se trouve à Gower Street.

Je remonte donc Hutton Road, tranquillement. En tant normal je mets trois minutes mais, je suis large question temps.

J'arrive à Shenfield plus de six minutes plus tard. J'ai avancé en mode escargot. J'embarque immédiatement dans le train et visse mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, passant des reprises au saxophone.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, le train s'arrête, je descends donc à Stratford et marche jusqu'au métro. Je prends Jubilee en direction de Stanmore et observe discrètement les gens.

J'arrive enfin à Green Park et remonte à la surface. J'avance tranquillement dans les rues jusqu'au Starbucks de Picadilly. Je prends des pancakes et un thé. J'avale mon petit déjeuner.

Je regarde mon téléphone et réponds à Thomas, mon meilleur ami:

 _"C'est le grand jour. Comment tu te sens ?"_

 _ **-"Stressée. Je crois. Nan, je mens je stresse à mort"**_

Sa réponse arrive dans les secondes qui suivent:

 _-"Si c'est un psychopathe, appelle-moi. Si ce n'est pas un psychopathe appelle-moi"_

 _ **-"Nouille. J'taime."**_

 _-"Moi aussi je t'aime"_

C'est la seule personne avec qui je me laisse aller question bon sentiment et guimauve.

Je commande un Machiatto caramel à emporter et je prends le chemin de la Gare de King's Cross. il est 9h40. Je décide de marcher jusqu'à la gare.

En marchant, j'échange des SMS avec mes amis.

De Mallory:

 _"La gauche ou la droite ?"_

 _ **-"Pour ?"**_

 _-"J'arrache la couille gauche ou la couille droite de mon frère?"_

De Nathan, le frère jumeau en question:

 _"Je vis avec une psycho ! J'ai partagé l'utérus de ma mère avec une psycho !"_

 _ **-"Epargne-moi l'historique de l'utérus de ta mère"**_

Un fichier audio étant une reprise de "Smell like teen spirit" de Nirvana par Taylor à la guitare électrique et Alan à la batterie envoyé par les deux.

De Zoe, un dessin représentant un homme prenant dans ses bras une fille avec l'ombre d'une gamine heureuse sur la fille.

 _"J'espère que tes retrouvailles seront ressemblantes"_

 _ **-"Merci Zoe, le dessin est cool"**_

De Henry, des données sur mon père. Dieu que j'aime ce geek.

 _"Le train de ton père a dix minutes d'avance, arrivera en voie 10, il est dans le troisième wagon. Bon courage"_

 _ **-"Merci"**_

J'arrive à la gare à 10 h 23. Le train arrive dans une dizaine de minutes. Je vérifie que je suis présentable dans le miroir des toilettes et rejoins le quai numéro 10. J'inspire, j'expire, j'essaye de me relaxer, j'angoisse comme une idiote.

je joue avec ma gourmette, je le fais souvent quand je suis angoissée. Ce qui est le cas, actuellement.

Le train arrive et s'arrête. Les passagers commencent à descendre. Je lance mon chewing-gum dans la poubelle la plus proche et surveille la porte du wagon.

Il est là, une canne à la main, un sac militaire sur le dos et deux autres sacs à la main. Il descend péniblement et je m'avance vers lui. Il croise mon regard, ses yeux expriment le doute:

\- Salut, Papa. Je salue timidement.

Il met un certain temps à réagir. Puis finalement:

\- Emily.

 **"Fin du FlashBack"**


	2. Déménagement

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Je poste de façon aléatoire mais, ayant un été particulièrement long, j'essayerai de poster au moins une fois par jour.

 _ **RAR:**_

 _ **Noooo Aime:**_

 ** _Ma première review ! Merci pour ta review, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Concernant ta remarque sur la maturité d'Emily, il est vrai qu'elle est très mature pour ses onze ans !_**

 ** _La raison est que tout d'abord, J'ai seize ans et devoir penser comme une fille de onze ans, c'est compliqué pour ma part, je ne me rappelle même pas comment moi-même j'étais à cet âge ! C'est pour te dire !_**

 ** _Ensuite, c'est en partie expliquée dans le second chapitre, elle a dû grandir plus rapidement que les autres, entre une mère inexistante, un père absent et être élevée par une alcoolique, je pense que ce sont des facteurs qui conduisent à une grande maturité acquise prématurément pour son âge. Je vais tenter de l'infantiliser un peu plus dans les chapitres suivants._**

 ** _En esp_ érant que la suite te plaira !**

Emily, ses amis, son école et ses camarades m'appartiennent, tout le reste est aux merveilleux Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Déménagement:**

Aujourd'hui je quitte Harry et Clara et je pars m'installer avec John.

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis son retour.

On a fait connaissance. Plus ou moins.

 _ **"Flash-Back"**_

Ça fait vingt minutes que nous sommes dans ce café et John n'a pas dit un seul mot. Moi non plus.

Que peut-on dire à un père qu'on n'a pas vu depuis dix ans ?

Sachant qu'il s'est fait tirer dessus, on peut exclure les questions sur la santé.

J'inspire et finis par ouvrir ma bouche:

\- John ?

Il relève la tête et me regarde bizarrement.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles John ?

\- Hum, il me semble que c'est ton prénom et je n'en suis pas au point de t'appeler Monsieur Watson. Je réponds en essayant d'adopter le ton le moins ironique possible.

\- Et pourquoi pas "Papa" ? Me demande t-il de plus en plus surpris, c'est comme ça que tu m'as appelé à la gare.

Oh putain...

\- Parce-que, je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi, que ça fait dix ans que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de toi, pas même une lettre et que tu es plus proche du statut de parfait inconnu que de celui de père. Donc "Papa" ne me semble pas approprié pour l'instant. Et il fallait bien que tu me reconnaisses.

J'ai débité tout ça à vitesse grand V. John continue de me fixer. Il pousse un soupir imperceptible et je le vois se tendre encore plus qu'avant.

\- Très bien, on peut essayer de faire connaissance alors ? Propose t-il.

Il fait des efforts Em', il essaye en tout cas.

\- Euh OK. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Fais-moi un résumé.

Je retire ma pensée précédente, il s'en bat clairement les burnes.

\- Je m'appelle Emily Kathleen Watson je suis née le 20 septembre 1996, je vis chez ta sœur Harry et ta belle-sœur Clara au 136 Hutton Road à Brentwood dans l'Essex, je suis en neuvième année à Gower School qui se trouve au 52 Gower Street à Londres. Mes passions principales sont la musique, la gymnastique et la danse. Je joue du saxophone depuis plusieurs années et j'ai monté un groupe avec mes amis, pour la danse j'ai aussi un groupe composé des mêmes amis. Sans être asociale, j'ai un groupe d'amis limité et je ne cherche pas spécialement à aller vers les autres. J'adore le Rock, j'aime lire et je suis une accro de films et de séries. Mes couleurs préférées sont le bleu, le rouge, le blanc, le gris, le noir et le violet. Je ne suis pas vraiment fan des militaires pour des raisons que tu peux deviner avec un peu de bon sens, je lis beaucoup de fanfictions, je suis une buse en maths et en sciences mais, je me débrouille en informatique, à l'école je suis une élève moyenne et ne bosse que dans les matières qui m'intéressent mais j'ai des notes suffisantes pour avoir la moyenne à chaque trimestre et réussir les examens de fin d'année. Je déteste les insectes et les bestioles grouillantes dans le style araignée, souris ou limace et j'ai une trouille monstrueuse des pigeons. Mon restaurant préféré est Starbucks et malgré mes activités physiques régulières, je suis une grosse flemmarde. Autre chose ?

John est un peu éberlué face à mon monologue.

\- Du saxophone ? C'est bien. Tu en possèdes un ?

\- Oui un alto, mais je joue aussi du baryton et du ténor.

\- Tu as parlé d'un groupe d'amis, je crois.

\- On forme une bonne équipe.

\- Mais encore ?

Je sors mon téléphone et lui colle une photo du groupe sous le nez:

\- De gauche à droite, alors moi, Thomas, mon meilleur ami, il joue un peu de saxo baryton ,mais, il est plus branché clavier. Ensuite, Taylor, elle, c'est la guitare et la harpe, Alan ,le batteur, Zoe qui n'est pas du tout musicienne, c'est une accro de la photo et du dessin, elle a toujours son appareil à la main, Mallory et Nathan qui sont jumeaux, c'est avec eux que je danse et que je fais de la gym et pour finir Henry, il est plutôt petit génie informatique ou gros geek, on ne sait pas trop. Mais l'année dernière il a réussi à pirater la NASA pour un exposé sur les fusées. Ils n'ont jamais remarqué l'intrusion d'ailleurs. Enfin voilà.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir une vie tout à fait bien.

Voilà le mot préféré de John. "Bien".

\- Merveilleuse. Si on exclue une maturité acquise par un manque de parents et le fait d'avoir été élevée par une alcoolique, mais dans l'ensemble, oui, ma vie est bien.

Là, je n'ai pas caché le ton ironique.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Demande John en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Beaucoup. Mais tu peux toujours te rattraper.

\- Précise ta pensée ?

\- Répond à cette question: Penses-tu qu'éventuellement tu vas reprendre tes droits parentaux où je vais devoir continuer à vivre entre une bouteille de rhum et une de vodka ? Ma voix est ironique ,mais je reste très sérieuse. J'ai treize ans, je ne suis plus une gamine et je le le tiens responsable de ceci.

Il semble réfléchir. Il finit par acquiescer.

\- Tu sais, je reviens de la guerre. Je ne suis pas sûre que vivre avec moi pourrait être bien pour toi.

\- OK. Je me lève et pose un billet sur la table.

\- Emily...

\- Vas te trouver un endroit où crécher et éventuellement on pourra avoir une vraie relation. Et demande à ta psy si elle pense que vivre avec ta fille que tu as abandonnée peut être bien pour toi.

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai un psy ? Je ne l'ai même pas encore vu...

\- Tu es un soldat, John, un soldat qui a été blessé à la guerre, qui à ma connaissance s'est pris une balle dans l'épaule ,mais pourtant tu boites, j'ai beau être nulle en sciences et n'avoir qu'onze ans, je me doute bien que tu as un psy avec tout ce bordel.

\- Langage. Claque sa voix.

\- Mmh. Bon on se voit au moins à Noël ?

\- C'est dans un mois !

\- Vaut mieux que je prévois à l'avance avant que tu trouves le moyen de retourner là-bas.

\- Va pour Noël.

Je lui fais un sourire. Il me le rend presque. L'armée me l'a cassé c'est pas possible.

\- Je vais y aller. Je transmettrai ton bonjour à Clara et Harry.

\- Au revoir Emily.

 _ **"Fin du Flash-back"**_

Nous sommes le 27 décembre, Harry et Clara se sont séparés le mois dernier.

Mon père a trouvé un appartement à louer à côté du British Museum. Enfin plutôt un petit deux pièces. Le point négatif est que mon lit est un matelas posé au pied de l'horreur inconfortable qui sert de lit à John. Le gros point positif est que mon école n'est qu'à sept minutes à pied du 2 Montague Street.

Plus besoin des interminables voyages en train et en métro !

Je suis dans ma chambre chez Harry. Je rassemble mes affaires. Je prends tous mes vêtements que je mets dans ma valise, je range par-dessus mes affaires de toilettes et d'autres trucs. Je case avec difficultés mes chaussures. Je prends un sac de sport où je lance mes livres qui sont très nombreux, j'envoie mes DVD et mes CD par-dessus. Je range mes affaires de cours dans mon sac et dans un sac à dos je range des albums photos, deux ou trois trucs et finit par attraper l'étui de mon saxophone.

Bordel je suis trop chargée. Mais Harry qui pour une fois est sobre, a déclaré qu'elle m'accompagnait.

Je prends mon saxo, mon sac Adidas et mon sac à dos. Harry se retrouve donc avec la valise et mon sac de cours. Elle case le sac Adidas sur la valise et nous nous mettons en route. John vient nous récupérer à l'arrivée. On prend un café avec Harry et avant de partir elle lui donne son portable. C'est un cadeau de Clara, ma tante dit qu'elle veut garder contact avec mon père. Nous la saluons et partons en direction de l'appartement. Une fois arrivée, je pose mon fatras et me jette sur mon matelas.

Je déballe quelques affaires et traîne un peu dans la pièce. M'ennuie.

Je regarde mon père qui est assis à son bureau et qui regarde son ordi. Il est sur son blog.

\- Ça va ? Je demande.

\- Hein ? Oui, oui. Et toi ?

\- M'ennuie. T'écris quoi ? Je réponds en pointant l'écran du doigt.

\- Ton arrivée. Dit-il en pianotant sur le clavier.

Je me penche vers le portable par-dessus son épaule.

\- L'intérêt de raconter sur internet que tu as une nouvelle charge financière sur les bras ?

\- Hey ! Je croyais que tu voulais vivre avec moi ! Proteste John.

\- Bien sûr, mais ça ne change pas qu'il va falloir faire plus de machine et acheter deux fois plus à manger. D'ailleurs le frigo est vide. Je signale.

\- Il y a du thé dans le placard. Rétorque mon père.

\- Tu n'as rien de solide ?

\- Prend un yaourt. Dit-il.

Maudissant mon paternel, je vais chercher le fameux yaourt dans le frigo.

\- Y a pas de yaourt. Je grogne.

\- Emily ! Occupe toi bon sang ! S'exclame John exaspéré.

Je me dirige vers mon matelas et m'affale dessus dans la classe la plus totale.

Je me relève et me dirige vers mes bagages.

Je sors mon saxophone de son étui et réfléchit un instant. Je finis par choisir une chanson.

Prenant mon instrument, je commence "21 guns" de Green Day.

Je m'isole complètement mentalement et me contente de jouer en oubliant ce qui m'entoure.

Lorsque je m'arrête de jouer, j'entends des applaudissements. Je sursaute et me retourne vivement vers mon père. Il me regarde avec des yeux brillants et continue de frapper dans ses mains.

\- Euh, John ?

\- Tu joues merveilleusement bien ! s'exclame t-il.

\- Merci. Tu joues d'un instrument ? Je demande en rangeant mon saxo.

\- J'ai joué de la clarinette à l'école.

Je ris devant le demi-sourire qu'il me lance.

\- Je meurs de faim. On commande un truc ?

\- Emily, je ne roule pas sur l'or en ce moment, je n'ai pas une pension énorme.

\- John Watson ! Tu n'es pas un cyborg, tu es un soldat ! Et tu as besoin de manger comme tout être humain. Chinois ça te convient ? Je grogne.

Il me regarde légèrement hébété puis finalement acquiesce.

* * *

Nous sommes le 1er Janvier dans exactement 11 secondes. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Ma messagerie est inondée.

Thomas: _"BONNE ANNEEEUH ! ;) ;) ;) ;)"_

Taylor: _" Bonne année, bonne santé, bonne fête, bonne chai pas quoi..."_

Alan: _"Bonne Année, répèt' avant la reprise des cours ?"_

Zoe: un dessin avec "Bonne Année" calligraphié en lettre gothique.

Nathan: _"Popolopopopopo, c'est une joyeuse année !"_

Mallory: _"Boooooonneee Annéééée"_

Henry: une vidéo d'un feu d'artifice qui forme les mots "Bonne Année 2010"

Clara: _"Bonne Année ma chérie, comment ça va avec John ?"_

Harry: un message vocale incompréhensible dû au fait qu'elle est complètement bourrée. Si je n'étais pas habituée, je l'aurai trouvé amusant.

Quelques personnes de l'école: "Bonne Année !"

J'envoie un message groupé à mon répertoire et répond brièvement par un **_"Date et heure"_** à Alan et un **_"Ouais, ça se passe bien"_** à Clara.

Je suis actuellement sur le lit de mon père à ses côtés en train de regarder "Da Vinci Code" sur son ordinateur. Je me tourne vers mon père et l'embrasse sur la joue.

\- Bonne année.

Il me regarde surpris par mon geste et au bout de cinq secondes me répond en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Bonne année Emily.

Nous continuons de regarder le film.

* * *

Je reprends les cours demain. Je suis actuellement chez Alan avec toute la bande.

On vient de finir de jouer.

Zoe a filmé chaque chanson reprise, Mallory et Nathan ont chantés un peu, ils se débrouillent pas trop mal en chant ,mais ils préfèrent vraiment le sport.

Henry n'a plus qu'à retravailler les vidéos sur son ordinateur et on pourra les poster.

C'est au tour de Mallory, Nathan et moi de nous entraîner. Je bois un peu d'eau tandis que Mallory demande à Henry de mettre une musique.

On commence les échauffements avec Nathan et Mallory nous rejoins dans la minute qui suit. Thomas, Taylor et Alan vont s'écraser sur le canapé face à nous et Zoe se place derrière sa caméra. Henry envoie un mix.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je vois mon téléphone qui vibre sur la table. Je m'arrête et fait signe aux autres de faire une pause en décrochant.

\- Allô ?

\- Où es-tu ?! S'exclame la voix furieuse de mon père à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Chez un ami. Je te l'ai dit en sortant.

\- Tu es partie à midi ! Il est dix-sept heure ! Je m'inquiète Emily !

\- Et bah cesse de flipper ! J'arrive...

\- Je... Je lui raccroche au nez.

Me priver de ma séance de sport du jour est très mauvais pour mon humeur et pour la santé des autres.

Je balance mon téléphone dans mon sac et range mon instrument. Je change de t-shirt et met mon blouson.

\- Tu pars ? Me demande Thomas.

\- Mouais, mon père gueule. Je grogne.

\- Sympa le paternel. Marmonne Mallory.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Je confirme en embrassant mes amis.

J'attrape mes affaires et rentre chez moi.

J'ouvre la porte et la claque derrière moi.

Mon père se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu m'as raccroché au nez ! S'exclame John.

\- Tu m'as interrompu ! J'étais avec mes amis ! Je réplique.

\- Évite de me parler sur ce ton Emily !

\- Évite de m'emmerder alors !

\- Si tu me parles de cette manière tu peux te considérer comme privé de sortie pour les trois semaines à venir ! Imbécile ! Il crie dans mes oreilles. Je déteste qu'on me crie dessus.

Je contourne John et pose mes affaires. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et attrape le premier bouquin que je vois. Je le lis et ignore John durant le reste de la soirée.

Au bout de deux heures, j'entends une voix.

\- Emily, tu as faim ?

\- ...

\- Emily, s'il te plait répond moi.

\- J'ai pas faim. je réponds froidement. John. j'ajoute.

\- Emily...

Je pars dans la salle de bain et en ressors un quart d'heure plus tard, douchée avec un sweat Batman, un jogging gris et des chaussettes aux couleurs du drapeau.

je retourne sur mon matelas et m'enroule dans mes couvertures. John vient me voir.

\- On peut oublier tout ça ? Demande-t-il.

\- Désolée de t'avoir parlé sur ce ton.

\- Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus.

\- On peut manger ? Je demande d'une petite voix.

\- J'ai fait des pâtes. Il m'embrasse sur le front et je me blottis contre lui.

On va peut-être réussir à vivre ensemble.

* * *

Ce chapitre était beaucoup plus long que le premier mais m'a surtout servie à avancer chronologiquement pour arriver à la rencontre avec Sherlock. Qui devrait être dans le prochain chapitre. See you later !


	3. Sherlock Holmes

Chapitre 3 ! J'ai mis du temps pour celui là, l'inspiration ne venait pas...

 ** _RAR:_**

 ** _Noooo Aime:_**

 ** _Un an près! Je suis de 98._**

 ** _Sa passion pour la musique est quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur et je souhaitais travailler ce point vis-à-vis de Sherlock par la suite... Je n'en dis pas plus :3_**

 ** _Au début je ne pensais pas mettre le passage de l'analyse de Sherlock, car l'histoire est du point de vue d'Emily et par un soucis du détail, les dates montrent qu'au moment de la rencontre John-Sherlock, Emily est à l'école (Pointilleuse, moi ? Nooon...). Au final je voulais vraiment mettre l'analyse de Sherlock, car c'est un moment clé de la série. Du coup je te laisse voir ma petite solution alternative. :)_**

 ** _marine bo:_**

 ** _Je tiens à te rassurer, je suis moi-même fan de La fille du colocataire et de La belle-fille de l'espionne. En AUCUN CAS, je ne plagie quoi que ce soit, j'ai du respect pour le travail des autres. Pour te répondre très franchement, il est vrai qu'il y a des goûts en commun entre mon OC et celui d'Anissa Potter (l'auteur), la raison est assez simple, j'ai fait mon OC à mon image, je lui ai donné des ressemblances avec moi notamment mes goûts, mes passions. À ma connaissance Anissa a fait de même avec le sien. Et il se trouve que nous avons des goûts en commun, comme les films, les séries, les livres etc. Ensuite, en toute honnêteté, la ressemblance majeur entre les deux personnages c'est seulement d'avoir été introduit comme la fille de John Watson. Peut-être le fait que les deux aient un groupe d'amis définit, encore une fois c'est un point commun avec moi. Ensuite, le fait qu'Emily n'ait pas vécu avec son père, réponse très simple: Généralement, les soldats qui partent en Afghanistan n'emmènent pas leur enfant d'un an et demi ou deux ans avec eux au front. Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas._**

 ** _J'espère que tu es rassurée sur mes intentions mais effectivement, ma fiction ne prendra pas le même chemin._**

Emily, ses amis, son école, ses camarades d'école et ses profs sont à moi. Le reste appartient à Mark Gatiss (Hot Dieu), Steven Moffat (Dieu bis) et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Genius).

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Sherlock Holmes:**

Nous sommes le 28 janvier, je bois un thé avec mon père.

Il a l'air préoccupé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'interroge.

\- Ma pension est insuffisante pour qu'on continue de vivre de cette façon, à Londres. Dit-il, crispé.

C'est pas bon ça.

\- Comment on va faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me vois pas te renvoyer chez Harry et j'ai beau adorer Clara je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra voir son ex beau-frère.

Au moins il ne va pas se débarrasser de moi à nouveau.

\- On va trouver une autre solution, t'inquiètes pas. Je me lève et l'embrasse sur la joue.

J'enfile ma veste, resserre mon écharpe noire et vais en cours.

Thomas m'attend au coin de la rue, j'embrasse sa joue et nous rejoignons Taylor et Zoe devant l'école. Nous ricanons ensemble lorsque Nathan arrive avec la joue rouge et Mallory qui vocifère des insultes contre lui en tapant sur le crâne de son jumeau. Taylor nous annonce qu'Alan ne s'est pas réveillé comme à son habitude et qu'il nous retrouvera en cours.

C'est donc tous ensemble que nous allons en cours d'Anglais.

Mr Gale est un prof super sympa en dehors des cours mais durant son cours, il impose une discipline casi-militaire. J'en connais un qui serait ravi de le connaître.

En plus d'être notre prof d'anglais c'est aussi notre professeur principal.

La journée de cours passe lentement. Il faut que je pense à dire à John qu'il doit signaler deux ou trois trucs auprès de l'école, comme mon changement de tuteur et mon changement d'adresse.

Lorsque je rentre à la maison, il est en train d'écrire sur son blog.

\- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je demande en posant mon sac de cours.

\- Je parle brièvement des nouvelles que j'ai lues dans le journal. Me dit-il.

\- Les suicides en série ? Je demande en me rappelant du journal du matin.

\- Tout à fait. Tu lis les journaux, toi ? Demande mon père en se retournant pour me regarder.

\- Evidemment.

Il retourne à son blog, tandis que je commence mes devoirs. Je laisse tomber les maths au bout d'une demi-heure et passe à mon devoir d'histoire que je termine en une vingtaine de minutes.

J'échange des SMS avec Thomas et Mallory durant une bonne partie de la soirée.

Vers 20 h 30 je signale à John qu'il est l'heure de dîner. Après un bol de soupe et une bonne douche bien chaude, j'attrape un livre au hasard. "Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort ". J'ai passé mon enfance à lire les Harry Potter. Je le relis.

au bout d'une demi-heure je m'endors sur mon livre.

Le lendemain soir, en rentrant de cours je vois mon père encore et toujours sur son ordinateur. Par le caleçon de Merlin, je suis la fille d'un geek.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur l'écran.

\- C'est qui "Sherlock Holmes" ? Je demande.

\- Un homme assez surprenant. Figure-toi qu'aujourd'hui j'ai croisé un vieil ami de fac, Mike Stamford et lorsque je lui ai parlé de nos difficultés financières, il m'a conseillé de chercher un colocataire. M'explique-t-il.

\- T'as répondu un truc du genre, "Qui voudrait vivre avec moi ?" ? Je suppose.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai répondu. Et c'est là que Mike m'a dit que j'étais la deuxième personne à lui dire ça aujourd'hui.

\- Le premier était ce Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et tu l'as vu ? Je demande en lisant le site de ce Monsieur Holmes.

\- Je suis allé avec Mike à St Bart's et la première chose que Holmes m'a demandé lorsqu'il m'a vu, c'est "Afghanistan ou Irak ?"

Je me fige de stupeur. Comment ce type a pu savoir ça en regardant mon père durant quelques secondes, selon ses dires ?

\- Ensuite ?

Mon père continue de me raconter l'entretien avec ce mystérieux Sherlock Holmes dans les moindres détails.

Nous regardons ensemble son site web. "La science de la déduction". Si ce gars peut réellement déduire tout ça il est trop fort.

\- On est samedi demain. Je pourrais venir avec toi ? Je demande à John concernant son rendez-vous avec Sherlock Holmes.

Je veux voir ce mec de mes propres yeux. Et l'appartement.

\- Oui si tu veux. De toute façon il faut bien que tu visites aussi au cas où on prend l'appartement. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux.

On peut dire que rencontrer des inconnus hors du commun le rend plus détendu.

Je passe la soirée à jouer du saxophone et John m'écoute jouer en actualisant son blog.

Étonnement, John ne fait pas de cauchemar cette nuit.

Nous sommes le samedi 30 janvier. Nous passons la journée ensemble avec mon père.

Nous allons à St James Park. Puis nous faisons un petit tour dans les rues de Londres avant d'atterrir au Starbucks à côté de Baker Street. Nous prenons ensuite le chemin du point de rendez-vous.

* * *

 _ **PDV JOHN**_

Je regarde Emily qui marche à mes côtés, tandis que je claudique en direction du 221B.

Cet homme, Holmes m'intrigue énormément. Comment a-t-il su ?

 ***Flash-Back***

J'avance à travers Russel Square Garden, comme chaque jour. Il faut bien que je m'occupe entre les visites chez Ella et la cohabitation avec ma fille. Autant ma psy est pesante, autant aussi bizarre que ça a l'air, ma fille est presque reposante. Un comble.

Je tourne légèrement la tête vers ma gauche puis continue d'avancer. Au bout de quelques mètres j'entends:

\- John ! John Watson !

Je me retourne. Un homme à forte corpulence, s'approche de moi.

Je le regarde ne sachant pas qui il est.

Il semble s'en rendre compte.

\- Stamford. Mike Stamford. On était à Barts tous les deux.

Le visage rond d'un jeune homme intelligent refait surface dans mon esprit.

\- Ah oui. Bonjour, Mike. Je réponds en lui serrant la main.

\- Je sais, j'ai grossi. Me dit-il en baissant les yeux sur son ventre.

\- Non, non. Je réponds.

\- Je te croyais au front, sous le feu de l'ennemi. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je lui dis d'un ton entre l'ironie et l'évidence.

\- L'ennemi m'a eu.

Mike perd peu à peu son sourire.

Nous allons nous asseoir sur un banc après avoir acheté deux cafés.

\- Toujours à Barts ?

\- J'y enseigne maintenant. M'apprends Mike. À de jeunes génies comme nous l'étions autrefois... Je les détestes. Me dit-il avec un léger rire. Tu restes à Londres le temps de te retourner ?

\- Trop cher avec ma pension. J'ai beaucoup de mal. Et puis j'ai la garde d'Emily.

\- C'est super ça ! Je me rappelle seulement d'une petite tête blonde qui courrait vers toi à la sortie de l'hôpital. Concernant Londres, tu ne pourrais pas vivre ailleurs ! Pas le John que je connais ! S'exclame Mike.

\- Je suis peut-être plus le même. Je rétorque sombrement.

Après un petit blanc.

\- Harry ne peut rien pour toi ?

Je ricane en pensant à mon alcoolique de sœur qui a surtout laissé Clara élever ma fille et qui a quitté mon adorable belle-sœur.

\- Tu rêves !

\- Eh bien, as-tu pensé à la colocation ? Déclare finalement mon ami.

\- Je t'en prie ! Personne ne voudrais de moi comme coloc.

Mike se met à rire doucement.

\- Quoi ? Je demande.

\- T'es la deuxième personne à me dire ça, aujourd'hui. Me dit-il.

A peine deux secondes plus tard.

\- Qui était la première ?

* * *

Mike ouvre la porte, me laissant entrer. Je regarde le laboratoire qui me servait durant mes jeunes années d'étudiant.

\- Ça a changé, ici.

\- Et pas qu'un peu. Me confirme Mike.

J'observe la pièce et voit un homme d'une trentaine d'année, un teint d'albâtre, des boucles brunes, des pommettes hautes, des traits fins. Il est concentré sur ses échantillons.

\- Mike, prête-moi ton portable, je n'ai pas de réseau sur le mien. Dit l'inconnu en continuant d'examiner son travail sans lever les yeux vers nous.

\- Le fixe ne marche pas ? Demande Mike.

\- Je préfère les SMS. répond l'homme.

Je continue de regarder l'homme.

\- Désolé, je l'ai laissé dans mon manteau. Répond Mike en faisant un vague signe vers la porte.

Je décide de prendre un peu part à l'échange.

\- Tenez, prenez le mien. Je propose à l'homme en sortant mon téléphone de ma poche.

L'homme me regarde de ses surprenants yeux dont la couleur oscille entre le bleu, le gris et le vert donnant une étrange teinte argenté.

\- Ah, merci. Il se lève.

\- Un vieil ami à moi, John Watson. Présente Mike.

L'homme se rapproche et prend mon portable.

\- Afghanistan ou Irak ?

Je bugue légèrement comme dirait Emily.

Mike me regarde comme s'il guettait quelque chose. Je tourne la tête vers mon interlocuteur.

\- Pardon ? Je demande.

\- C'était en Afghanistan ou en Irak ? Demande-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je regarde Mike ahuri.

\- Afghanistan. Mais comment avez-vous su ?

Il me coupe en se tournant vers la porte et s'exclame.

\- Ah Molly ! Le café, merci.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn rentre dans la pièce avec une tasse fumante.

Il me rend mon portable sans me répondre.

\- Où est passé votre rouge à lèvres ? Demande l'individu à la jeune femme en blouse blanche.

\- Ça ne m'allait pas. Répond-elle.

Il se dirige de nouveau vers ses expériences.

\- Vraiment ? C'était mieux pourtant. La bouche est trop petite maintenant.

\- D'accord. Répond timidement la jeune femme avant de s'en aller.

\- Que pensez-vous du violon ? Demande de nouveau le brun.

La jeune femme ne se retourne pas.

Mike me fait un petit sourire.

\- Pardon, quoi ? Je réponds finalement.

\- J'en joue quand je réfléchis. Parfois je reste muet durant des jours entiers. Un problème ? Deux colocs doivent savoir le pire l'un de l'autre avant la colocation. Me déclare-t-il tout sourire.

Je me tourne vers Mike.

\- Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

\- Du tout. Répond mon ami.

\- Alors, qui a parlé de colocation ? Je demande sur mes gardes.

\- Moi ! J'ai dit à Mike, ce matin, que j'éprouvais des difficultés à me trouver un coloc. Et le voilà après la pause du déjeuner, qui ramène un vieux pote manifestement ex-soldat rapatrié d'Afghanistan. C'est assez simple. Dit-il en enfilant son manteau.

\- Et comment avez-vous su pour l'Afghanistan ?

\- Il y a un joli petit appart dans le centre de Londres. À deux c'est abordable. Soyez-y demain, à 19h. Désolé, je dois vous laisser, j'ai oublié ma cravache à la morgue.

Il s'apprête à partir lorsque je reprends mes esprits et que je l'interpelle.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Comment ça ? Réplique-t-il en se retournant.

\- On vient juste de se rencontrer et on va visiter un appart ensemble.

\- Un problème ? S'assure le brun.

Je fais un sourire ironique en échangeant un regard avec Mike.

\- On ne sait rien l'un de l'autre, je ne sais pas où vous retrouvez demain soir, j'ignore même votre nom. Je réplique plutôt froidement histoire que cet homme se réveille enfin.

Il me fixe intensément.

\- Vous êtes un médecin-militaire, blessé en Afghanistan et rapatrié. Un frère qui se soucie de vous, mais, vous ne voulez pas de son aide, vous n'êtes pas proches, peut-être à cause de son alcoolisme, ou plutôt car, il a quitté sa femme. Votre psy pense que votre claudication est psychosomatique et a en partie raison. Vous vivez avec quelqu'un qui vous en veut d'être partie au front, mais qui vous aime assez pour tenter de renouer les liens, votre partenaire ou un autre membre de la fratrie c'est peu probable, non, c'est un enfant, le vôtre. Je pense que c'est suffisant pour l'instant, non ?

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre à ce type.

Avant de sortir il se tourne de nouveau vers moi:

\- Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes et l'adresse est 221B Baker Street. Il me fait un clin d'œil. Bonne journée ! S'exclame-t-il en direction de Mike qui lui fait un signe.

Il part.

Je regarde Mike, toujours aussi ahuri.

\- Oui, il est toujours comme ça.

 ***Fin du FlashBack***

* * *

 **PDV EMILY**

Nous arrivons enfin devant L'appartement. Mon père frappe à la porte d'entrée, lorsqu'une voix basse retentit derrière nous.

\- Bonjour.

Un homme d'une petite trentaine, un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq environ, un teint d'albâtre, un visage magnifique, des pommettes hautes, de fines lèvres charnues, des boucles noires encadrant son visage, des yeux argentés hypnotisant. Un ensemble pantalon noir-chemise blanche-veste noire et le tout cintré, on pourrait penser à du sur mesure, des brogues noires, un long manteau noir, une écharpe bleue cobalt et des gants en cuir qu'il enlève pour serrer la main de mon père.

\- Monsieur Holmes. Salue mon père.

\- Appelez-moi Sherlock. Répond le fameux Sherlock Holmes.

\- Bonjour. Je salue à mon tour en tendant la main à l'homme.

Il me regarde un bref instant avant de serrer ma main.

\- Sherlock Holmes.

\- Emily Watson.

\- Enchanté, Emily. Sa voix est fascinante. C'est une réelle voix basse, c'est rare.

\- Idem, Sherlock.

Il se tourne vers mon père.

\- C'est un coin assez prisé, ça ne doit pas être donné. Remarque mon père.

\- La logeuse, Madame, Hudson, me fait un prix. Un retour de faveur. Il y a quelques temps, son mari a été condamné à mort en Floride. J'ai donné un coup de main. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Vous avez empêché l'exécution ? Nous demandons, mon père et moi de façon simultanée.

\- Non, au contraire. Répond-il.

Je ricane. La porte s'ouvre sur une vieille dame l'air accueillante.

\- Sherlock. Madame Hudson et Sherlock s'enlacent.

\- Madame Hudson, Docteur John Watson et sa fille Emily Watson. Présente Sherlock.

\- Bonjour ! Entrez donc.

Je passe devant et laisse Sherlock nous indiquer le chemin.

J'entre à la suite de Sherlock et observe l'appartement.

\- Ça pourrait être sympa. Vraiment pas mal du tout, même. Commente mon père.

Il a raison, l'appart à l'air vraiment cool.

Je vois que Sherlock est du même avis, car au vu des cartons, il a déjà emménagé.

\- Oui, je pensais de même, exactement. Alors, j'ai déjà emménagé.

-... Il faudrait juste jeter ses saletés.

Ils ont parlé en même temps... Je sens que ça va pas être triste avec lui.

Ils ont un moment de gêne durant lequel mon père s'excuse à moitié et Sherlock bouge des objets dans le but de faire de l'ordre.

Je m'assois sur un petit pouf pourpre près d'une des fenêtres.

J'aperçois un violon sur le bureau.

\- C'est à vous Sherlock ? Je demande en désignant l'instrument, vous en jouez ?

\- C'est exact. Et tu joues du saxophone depuis tes huit ans.

Je m'abstiens d'un commentaire. Ce mec est impressionnant.

\- C'est un crâne ? Dit mon père en désignant une boite crânienne humaine posée sur le manteau de la cheminée.

\- Un ami à moi. Répond le brun. Enfin quand je dis un ami...

C'est trop classe d'avoir un crâne en déco.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Docteur Watson ? Et vous jeune fille ? Demande Mrs Hudson. Elle se tourne vers John. Il y a une chambre à l'étage si vous faites chambre à part avec Sherlock.

\- Evidemment que nous faisons chambre à part. Réplique mon père, avec un air d'incompréhension.

\- Oh, il y a de tout, ici. Madame Turner, la voisine en a même qui sont mariés.

Elle part dans la cuisine.

\- Oh Sherlock ! Quel bazar, avez-vous laissé ?

Elle vient d'insinuer que mon père est gay ? Remarque on dit que l'armée change un homme.

Je m'imagine appeler John et Sherlock "Papa". Je pouffe de rire.

John qui jusque là regardait Sherlock se tourne vers moi et me regarde bizarrement.

Pardon, Papa John.

Je ricane à nouveau.

John attrape un coussin aux couleurs du drapeau et le cale derrière son dos en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Sherlock est en train d'allumer son ordinateur.

\- J'ai enquêté sur vous sur internet. Dit mon père à Sherlock.

De si grands mots dans la bouche d'un si petit homme.

\- ON a cherché des informations sur vous. Je corrige en lançant un regard courroucé à mon père.

\- Bonne pêche ? Nous demande le brun.

\- Nous avons trouvé votre site web. Informe mon père.

\- "La science de la déduction". J'ajoute.

Sherlock regarde mon père avec un petit sourire et une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

\- Alors ?

Il perd son sourire devant la moue dubitative de mon père.

\- Vous affirmez pouvoir reconnaître un informaticien à sa cravate et un pilote d'avion à son pouce gauche. Déclare mon père.

\- Et je lis votre passé sur votre visage et votre jambe et l'alcoolisme de votre frère sur votre téléphone. Concernant votre fille, on décèle aisément ses loisirs notamment le saxophone sur ses mains et le reste de son corps et son manque de présence parentale par sa manière de s'exprimer et sa manière de penser.

\- Comment ?

\- Vous déduisez les choses de quelle manière ? Vous observez ? J'interroge.

Il nous ignore. Mrs Hudson revient dans la pièce en tenant un journal.

\- Que pensez-vous de ces suicides, Sherlock ? Vous seriez à même de les élucider. Trois suicides exactement identiques.

Sherlock regarde par la fenêtre.

\- Quatre. Dit-il. Un quatrième suicide avec quelque chose d'inédit cette fois.

\- Un quatrième ? Répète Mrs Hudson.

Des bruits de pas résonne dans les escaliers.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le teint hâlé, les cheveux poivre et sel et des yeux bruns clairs fait son apparition.

\- Où ? Demande Sherlock sans s'embarrasser des formules de politesse.

\- Brixton. Lauriston Gardens. Répond l'inconnu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de changer, cette fois ? Vous ne seriez pas là sinon.

\- Vous savez que les victimes ne laissaient pas de mot. Celle-là si. Déclare l'homme. Vous venez ?

\- Qui est en légiste ? Interroge Sherlock.

L'interlocuteur fait une grimace.

\- Anderson.

Sherlock fait la moue.

\- Il refuse de bosser avec moi. Grogne Sherlock.

\- Il ne sera pas votre assistant.

\- J'ai besoin d'un assistant.

\- Vous viendrez ?

\- Pas dans une voiture de police. Je vous rejoins.

\- Merci. Il s'en va après nous avoir salué.

Sherlock se met à sourire et saute de joie en criant:

\- Splendide ! Ouais ! Ah, Quatre suicides et enfin un mot, c'est Noël!

Il prend ses affaires.

\- Madame Hudson, je rentrerai tard. J'apprécierai un repas.

\- Je suis votre logeuse, pas votre gouvernante. Déclare la femme.

\- Un plat froid suffira. John, Emily, buvez un thé, mettez vous à l'aise. Ne m'attendez pas ! Sherlock s'en va.

\- Toujours à courir partout. Mon mari était comme lui. Mais vous êtes plus du genre casanier, cela se voit. Dit Mrs Hudson à John.

Je ris sous cape. La fierté du soldat doit en prendre un coup.

\- J'amène votre thé, reposez votre jambe. Poursuit la logeuse.

\- AU DIABLE MA JAMBE ! Hurle mon père en faisant sursauter la pauvre femme et moi-même par la même occasion. Pardon, toutes mes excuses. Reprent-il de sa voix normale, il y a des fois, où cette saleté de...chose.

\- Je vous comprends, j'ai un problème de hanche. Dit Mrs Hudson.

\- Merci pour le thé. Remercie John.

\- Oui merci. J'ajoute.

\- Juste pour cette fois. Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante.

\- Avec des biscuits si vous en avez. Rajoute mon père en prenant un journal, je me glisse derrière lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule. J'apprends que le policier de tout à l'heure est un flic du Yard, le lieutenant Lestrade.

\- Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante ! Répète Mrs Hudson en descendant.

Je m'apprête à parler quand je remarque Sherlock dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Vous êtes médecin. Dit Sherlock à mon père. Médecin Militaire même.

John se lève du fauteuil.

\- Hum, oui.

\- Bon ?

\- Très bon. Répond mon père.

On pourrait penser qu'ils se draguent.

\- Vous avez vu des tas blessures. Des morts violentes.

\- Hum, Oui.

\- Du grabuge aussi je suppose ?

\- Bien sûr. Assez pour une vie et même plus. Dit mon père.

Sherlock se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu es intelligente, vive d'esprit, observatrice et rapide.

\- Euh, oui.

Il se tourne vers mon père.

\- Vous voulez du rab ?

\- Oh, mon Dieu, oui ! S'exclame mon père.

C'est donc au pas de course que nous sortons de l'appartement.

\- Désolé, Madame Hudson, le thé attendra. Nous sortons.

\- Tous les trois ? Demande la logeuse.

Sherlock se retourne et attrape la femme par les épaules en l'embrassant sur la joue:

\- Quatre suicides impossibles ? Pourquoi rester oisif quand on peut enfin s'amuser ?

\- Tant de joie, ce n'est pas décent, Sherlock.

\- On s'en fiche de l'indécence. La partie, Madame Hudson, commence ! S'écrie Sherlock en quittant le 221B.

Il hèle un taxi et nous montons tous les trois.

* * *

Un silence est installé depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- OK posez vos questions. Déclare Sherlock.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demande mon père.

\- Sur la scène du crime. Suivant ?

\- Quel est votre métier ?

Pas con comme question ça.

\- Selon vous ?

\- Je dirais détective privé. Dit mon père.

\- Je dirais plutôt consultant. Je réponds.

\- Mais ?

\- La police ne fait pas appel à eux. Rajoute John.

\- Je suis un détective consultant. Le seul du métier, j'ai inventé la fonction. Explique Sherlock.

\- Vous enquêtez auprès de la police ? Je demande.

\- Eh bien, lorsque la police est larguée, ce qui est tout le temps le cas, elle me consulte.

\- La police ne consulte pas d'amateurs. Rétorque mon père.

Je ricane. Sherlock va forcément répliquer quelque chose mais, ce n'est certainement pas un amateur.

\- Hier j'ai cité l'Afghanistan et l'Irak. Vous sembliez surpris. Fait remarquer Sherlock.

\- Oui, comment avez-vous su ? Demande mon père.

\- Je ne savais pas, j'ai vu. La coupe de cheveux et le maintien dénote un militaire, mais vous avez dit: "Ça a changé, ici". J'en déduis: formé à Barts. Donc un médecin militaire. Visage bronzé mais, peau pâle au-dessus des poignets, à l'étranger mais, pas en vacances. Vous boitez mais, ne demandez pas de chaise quand vous restez debout. Donc vous somatisez en partie. Qui dit blessure traumatisante, dit blessé au combat. Blessure au combat et bronzage égal Afghanistan ou Irak.

\- Je vois un psy ?

\- Claudication psychosomatique. Bien sûr que vous voyez un psy. Le frère, ensuite, le portable: coûteux, fonction e-mail et MP3. Mais, vous cherchez une colocation, c'est donc un cadeau. Des éraflures, nombreuses au fil du temps, dues aux clés et aux pièces dans une poche, l'homme à côté de moi ne traiterai pas ainsi son seul objet de luxe. Donc, une seconde main. Point suivant, vous l'avez deviné.

\- La gravure. Je dis simultanément avec John. Nous échangeons un petit regard complice.

\- Harry Watson. Le parent qui vous a donné son téléphone. Pas votre père, c'est un modèle de jeune. Pas votre fils, car si il était mineur il vivrait avec vous et votre fille et si il était majeur, vous seriez parti vivre chez lui. Or, vu votre âge et celui de votre fille, vous avez pu difficilement avoir un enfant avant et de vous en être occupé correctement. Non, Emily est fille unique. Un cousin peut-être, mais personne ne veut du héros de guerre. Pas de parent éloigné qui vous soit proche. Donc, un frère. Ensuite, venons-en à Clara. Qui est Clara, trois baisers signifient un lien amoureux, c'est un cadeau cher, donc offert par l'épouse, pas par la petite amie. Cadeau récent, le modèle à six mois. Le mariage dépérit, donc il le donne. Si elle l'avait quitté, il l'aurait gardé par sentimentaliste. Non, c'est lui qui est parti. Il vous le donne car, il veut garder le contact. Vous cherchez un logement bon marché, sans solliciter votre frère ? Parce qu'il y a mésentente. Vous étiez ami avec elle, ou fâché parce-qu'il boit. Ou alors parce-qu'il boit et qu'il était censé élever votre fille.

\- Comment savez-vous qui a élevé Emily ?

\- Très simple, pas de mère, sinon vous seriez avec elle et même séparés, Emily serait avec elle le temps que vous trouvez un appart. Pas de parents, sinon vous leur demanderez de l'aide. Il ne reste donc que le frère, de plus votre fille n'a manifestement pas été élevé par vous puisque vous étiez au front et possède un téléphone aussi coûteux que celui de votre frère. Ensuite, en faisant une petite parenthèse sur toi, Dit Sherlock en me regardant, tu sais comment j'ai su pour le saxophone ?

\- Bien sûr. Vous jouez du violon, je joue du saxo. Nous avons des mains de musiciens. Pour la gym et la danse, je suis petite mais, mon corps est tout en muscle, donc une pratique sportive mais, qui n'augmente pas ma masse corporelle. Donc de la danse et de la gym.

\- Bien.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir pour l'alcoolisme ? Demande John.

\- Hypothèse, mais bien tombé. Les rayures autour du port chargeur. Il tremble trop pour pouvoir le brancher correctement tous les soirs. Un homme sobre n'en fait pas. Mais l'ivrogne oui. Et vous aviez raison, John. Dit Sherlock.

\- Vraiment ? À quel propos ?

\- La police ne consulte pas d'amateurs. Réplique Sherlock.

POPOPO ! Hum, gardons un peu de fierté.

\- Ça... C'était remarquable. Dit mon père.

\- Vous êtes génial, vous le savez ça ? Je déclare en lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Vous le pensez sérieusement ? Nous demande Sherlock, l'air surpris.

\- Et comment, c'est franchement très impressionnant.

\- Extraordinaire, tu veux dire. Je dis à mon père.

\- On ne me dit pas ça, habituellement.

\- Et que vous dit-on ? Demande mon père.

\- "Va te faire foutre". Répond Sherlock avec un petit sourire timide.

Mon père se met à rire.

\- Les génies sont toujours incompris. Je souffle à Sherlock avec un sourire.

Il se met à rire doucement lui aussi.

* * *

Nous arrivons à Lauriston Gardens, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps.

Nous sortons du taxi. Et nous mettons en route vers la scène de crime.

\- Me suis-je trompé quelque part ? Demande soudain Sherlock.

\- Harry et moi ne nous entendons pas, on n'a jamais réussi à s'entendre. Confirme John. Harry et Clara se sont séparés il y a trois mois ? Je hoche la tête. Un divorce est en vu. J'ai confié Emily à Harry et Clara il y a une dizaine d'années avant de partir en Afghanistan, Harry est effectivement alcoolique.

\- C'est un sans-faute. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Déclare Sherlock.

\- Laisse-moi lui dire. Je chuchote à John.

\- D'accord.

\- Harry est le diminutif d'Harriet. Je dis sur le ton de la conversation au détective.

Il s'arrête.

\- Harry est votre sœur et ta tante.

\- Je fais quoi, ici ? Demande mon père.

\- La sœur ! S'exclame Sherlock dans un grognement.

\- Sérieusement, je fais quoi ici ? Répète mon père.

\- Y a toujours un piège. Continue Sherlock.

Une femme métisse aux cheveux frisés accueille Sherlock:

\- Salut le taré !

\- Je viens voir le lieutenant Lestrade.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On m'a invité.

\- Pour ?

\- Donner mon avis.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense.

\- Toujours Sally. Je sais même que tu as découché hier soir.

Mon père et moi nous nous avançons.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demande la dénommée Sally.

\- Des collègues. Le Docteur Watson et sa fille, Mademoiselle Watson. Voici le Sergent Sally Donovan. Nous présente Sherlock. Une vieille amie.

Wow, Mademoiselle Watson. Ça en jette.

Le "Une vieille amie" pue l'ironie. D'ailleurs elle regarde Sherlock super mal.

\- Des collègues. Tu as des collègues, toi. Il vous a suivi chez vous. Suppose la jeune femme.

\- Devrais-je rester ? Demande mon père.

\- Non. Sherlock nous laisse passer.

Le Sergent Donovan attrape son talkie-walkie et contacte sans doute le Lieutenant Lestrade.

\- Le taré est arrivé.

Un homme arrive dans une combinaison bleue. Il a l'air antipathique au possible.

\- Anderson, comment on se retrouve. Dit Sherlock.

\- C'est une scène de crime. Pas de contamination. C'est clair ? Fait Anderson.

\- On ne peut plus clair. Répond Sherlock. Madame est en voyage ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Fais pas ton devin, on te l'a dit.

\- Ton déodorant me l'a dit.

\- Mon déodorant ?

\- Il est pour hommes. S'exclame Sherlock.

Sa tête est splendide.

Je m'éloigne de deux pas pour éclater de rire doucement.

\- Evidemment, je le porte. Réplique l'homme, incrédule.

\- Tout comme le Sergent Donovan.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Les deux amants se regardent interloqués. Mon père se fend la poire discrètement.

\- Ouf. Ça se répand. Puis-je entrer ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Si tu insinues...

\- Je n'insinue rien. Sally était venue pour bavarder, puis elle est restée pour la nuit. Je suppose qu'elle a récurer tes sols, vu l'état de ses genoux. Déclame Sherlock.

Mon père et moi baissons les yeux vers les genoux incriminés.

Nous rentrons à l'intérieur de la maison. Sherlock se dirige vers le Lieutenant Lestrade qui enfile une combinaison bleue.

\- Enfilez ça. Nous dit Sherlock à mon père et moi.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demande Lestrade.

\- Ils sont avec moi. Répond Sherlock.

\- Mais qui sont-ils ? Insiste le Lieutenant.

\- J'ai dit qu'ils sont avec moi.

\- C'est seulement une gamine ! Je ne laisse pas une môme de dix ans se balader sur une scène de crime. S'exclame Lestrade en me désignant.

Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre !

Je lui lance un regard noir et rétorque que j'ai plus de dix ans et que je suis plus intelligente que la totalité des flics présents.

\- Vous avez une fille maintenant ? Demande Lestrade à Sherlock.

La théorie de Papa Sherlock et Papa John revient.

\- Non c'est la sienne. Répond Sherlock en désignant John.

\- Vous n'en mettez pas ? Demande mon père à Sherlock.

Un simple regard, le fait taire.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demande Sherlock.

\- En haut. Répond Lestrade.

En montant les escaliers, Lestrade déclare:

\- Je vous accorde deux minutes.

\- Ça risque d'être court. Dit Sherlock.

\- Son nom est Jennifer Wilson, d'après ses cartes de crédit. On a déjà lancé des recherches. Elle est là depuis peu. Des gamins l'ont trouvée.

Ils s'avancent dans une pièce. Mon père me barre le passage.

\- Hey ! Je proteste.

\- C'est un cadavre, tu ne peux pas entrer. Me dit mon père.

\- C'est un détail, John. Je dis.

\- Bon sang, tu as treize ans Emily !

\- S'il te plait !

\- Débrouille-toi si tu es traumatisée. Me dit mon père.

\- Oui, Soldat !

Il soupire et retourne dans la pièce.

Y a du rose. Y a du rose partout. Je vais vomir. C'est moche le rose.

\- La ferme. Dit Sherlock en regardant Lestrade.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Se défend le Lieutenant.

\- Vous pensiez. C'est agaçant.

Sherlock s'approche de la victime et l'observe. Je m'approche aussi et regarde ce qu'il fait. Il observe le message. "Rache". Rache ? Rachel ? Possible.

Il touche le dos de son trench. Le col extérieur. Le parapluie. Il regarde les bijoux et retire puis remet l'alliance de la morte.

Manteau et col humide vu que ses doigts luisent. Le parapluie à l'air sec. Les bijoux sont propres. L'alliance non et semble vieille. L'intérieur est nettoyé. Elle est gauchère. Que peut-il en déduire ?

\- Quelque chose ? Demande Lestrade.

\- Si peu. Répond Sherlock.

\- Elle est allemande. Fait une voix. Anderson. "Rache" signifie vengeance en allemand. Elle tente peut-être...

Il est con ce type.

\- Ouais, merci pour ta contribution. Coupe Sherlock en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Il pianote sur son téléphone.

\- Elle est donc allemande. Dit Lestrade.

\- Non, mais elle n'habite pas ici. Elle pensait passer la nuit à Londres avant de rentrer à Cardiff. Limpide jusqu'ici.

Ce qui explique les vérifications du trench et du parapluie. Les intempéries, révèle le lieu de départ de la victime.

\- Limpide ? Répète mon père.

\- Et le message ? Demande Lestrade.

\- Votre avis Docteur Watson ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Sur le message ? Demande mon père dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Le corps, Docteur.

\- On a toute une équipe. Dit Lestrade.

\- Qui refuse de travailler avec moi. Rétorque Sherlock.

\- Votre présence est déjà une entorse ! S'exclame-t-il.

\- Elle vous est nécessaire. Contre Sherlock.

Lestrade se tait puis.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Que Dieu me vienne en aide.

Sherlock interpelle de nouveau John. Ce dernier se tourne vers Lestrade dans l'attente d'une approbation.

Ce dernier le laisse analyser le corps et va s'assurer que personne ne rentre dans la pièce.

Mon père observe la femme en rose et donne son avis sur la cause du décès.

Lestrade demande à Sherlock ses infos.

\- La quarantaine, cadre dans les médias à en juger par ses vêtements et l'affolante nuance de rose. Venue de Cardiff, pour une seule nuit ici, vu la taille de sa valise.

\- Valise ? Répète Lestrade.

\- Valise, oui. Mariée depuis une dizaine d'années, mais malheureuse. Une foule d'amants mais, aucun ne savait qu'elle était mariée.

\- Bon Dieu, vous plaisantez... Dit Lestrade.

\- Son alliance a au moins dix ans. Les autres bijoux sont régulièrement nettoyés, mais pas l'alliance. Reflet de son mariage. L'intérieur brille pas l'extérieur, elle l'enlève très souvent. Le polissage se produit quand elle l'ôte. Pas pour le travail, vu ses ongles. Donc pas une manuelle. Pour qui l'enlève-t-elle alors ?

\- Plusieurs amants. Si elle était avec un seul homme elle n'aurait pas pu garder son mariage secret sur une si longue période. Je dis d'une petite voix.

\- Excellent, Emily. Plusieurs amants, effectivement.

\- Brillant ! S'exclame mon père. Il me regarde avec fierté. Mais son compliment va à Sherlock.

Sherlock le regarde.

\- Pardon. Dit John.

\- Cardiff ? S'interroge Lestrade.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Pas pour moi. Répond mon père.

\- Seigneur. Qu'y a-t-il dans vos cerveaux? Ça doit être d'un ennui mortel. Emily ? Demande Sherlock.

OK, donc je suis devenue son Padawan, si je comprends bien.

\- Hum... Son manteau est trempé. Mais il n'a pas plu à Londres ces dernières heures.

\- Ensuite ? M'encourage-t-il.

Je répète les mêmes gestes que lui sur le corps.

\- L'arrière du col est trempé. Elle l'a relevé pour se protéger du vent. Mais le parapluie est sec. Elle ne l'a pas utilisé. Le vent devait être trop fort. Non ? Je suppose.

\- Exact. Valise et nuit à Londres suggère pas mal de kilomètres, environ trois heures de trajet, le manteau n'a pas fini de sécher. Complète Sherlock. Donc, pluies battantes, vents violents et le temps du trajet nous donnent : Cardiff.

\- Fantastique. Dit John, fasciné.

\- Vous savez que vous faites du bruit ? Demande Sherlock à mon père.

\- Désolé, je me tais.

\- N'en faites rien. C'est bien. Dit Sherlock.

Il aime entendre des gens le complimenter.

\- Pourquoi répétez-vous le mot valise ? Demande Lestrade.

\- Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle devait avoir un portable ou un agenda électronique.

\- Et Rachel ? Je demande à Sherlock.

\- Ah oui. Trouvez qui est-elle.

\- Elle a écrit Rachel ? Demande Lestrade.

Sherlock à raison. Ils sont idiots.

\- Non, elle exprimait sa fureur en allemand. Répond le détective avec ironie. Bien sûr que c'était Rachel. Mais pourquoi l'écrire juste avant de mourir ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle connaissait son assassin et qu'elle aura écrit son nom. Dans ce cas-là, c'est peut-être le lien entre les victimes. Mais c'est une piste peu vraisemblable. Le Yard a sans doutes déjà exploré l'entourage des victimes pour trouver une correspondance. Donc ça représente un lien affectif. Un membre de la famille proche. Ou une meilleure amie. Je dis à voix haute.

\- Ce sont des suicides. Me rappelle le Lieutenant. Pourquoi une valise ? Poursuit-il.

\- Éclaboussures sur le mollet droit, pas le gauche. Causées par une valise à roulette tirée de la main droite. Petite valise vu la projection. Taille réduite, femme coquette, que le nécessaire pour une seule nuit. Qu'en avez-vous fait ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Il n'y avait pas de valise.

\- Vous dites ?

\- Pas de valise. Il n'y en a jamais eu.

Sherlock se met à beugler. Lestrade lui assure qu'il n'y a jamais eu de valise. Sherlock l'insulte de la façon suivante :

\- Mais ils ont pris le poison et avalé les pilules tout seuls. Des signes immanquables même pour vous !

\- Sympa. Et ?

\- Ce sont des meurtres. J'ignore comment. Le suicide est exclu. C'est une série de meurtres. Un tueur en série, j'adore. Il faut toujours garder espoir.

\- Expliquez-vous.

\- Sa valise. Bon sang, où est-elle ? Elle ne l'a pas mangé ! Quelqu'un d'autre était là et a prit sa valise. Le tueur l'a conduite ici, mais a oublié la valise dans le coffre.

\- Peut-être laissée à l'hôtel ? Dit mon père.

\- N'y est jamais arrivée. Voyez ses cheveux. Tout est assorti chez elle. Elle n'aurait jamais quitté l'hôtel les cheveux... Il a une exclamation de surprise, une révélation.

\- Sherlock ? S'enquit Lestrade. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il marmonne un truc à propos de tueurs en série.

\- Sherlock ! Rugit Lestrade.

\- Regardez là ! Houston, il y a une erreur ! Allez à Cardiff, trouvez les proches de Jennifer Wilson. Trouvez Rachel !

\- Bien sûr. Mais quelle erreur ? Demande Lestrade.

\- Le rose ! S'écrie Sherlock en partant en courant.

John et moi nous nous retrouvons tout seuls à nous faire bousculer par les flics. Nous sortons de la bâtisse.

Je cherche Sherlock des yeux. John aussi. Nous retrouvons la femme de tout à l'heure.

Après un bref échange où elle décrit Sherlock comme un psychopathe et nous conseille de rester loin de lui. Nous partons à la recherche d'un taxi. Une cabine téléphonique sonne au moment où nous passons devant.

C'est décidément la journée la plus dingue et la plus géniale de mon existence. Et pour la première fois, j'ai vu mon père rire et être dynamique. Sherlock Holmes va nous apporter beaucoup de bonnes choses j'ai l'impression.

* * *

Voilà... Enfin posté ! Pardon pour l'attente. Prochainement, le second Holmes. ^^ See you later !


	4. Parapluie-Man et overdose de rose

Chapitre 4 !

 ** _RAR:_**

 ** _Noooo Aime : Coucou ! Merci pour cette nouvelle review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. En écrivant le chapitre, je me suis regardée l'épisode de Sherlock pour rester dans le scénario de façon précise._**

 ** _J'adore l'idée de la petite famille aussi ! Quant à l'exploiter... J'hésite énormément mais j'attendrais de voir comment évolue la série en elle-même. (Un côté UA, peut-être ?) Mais "Papa John" et "Papa Sherlock" restera une private joke récurrente._**

 ** _Alors, le cadavre. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. C'était hyper limite. Emily aurait eu quinze ou seize ans, ça serait passé. Or, vu l'âge, pour le coup, ça prend un côté WTF. Mais bon pour me rattraper car, c'est encore une similitude entre l'esprit d'Emily et mon esprit tordu, voilà une explication bancale : Cadavre clean, sans mare de sang, pour Emily c'est comme un tournage de film. Le cadavre est juste endormi. Avec du sang, "Papa John" réagit vraiment et interdit à sa fi-fille de voir une scène de crime gore avant ses quinze ans. Voilà, voilà._**

 ** _Retournons sur Emily. Chère enfant vive d'esprit... Ressemblance avec Sherlock ? C'est sûr ^^. Le côté déduction va être approfondie par la suite, Emily la padawanaussi, ce qui va d'ailleurs poser des problèmes à John. Je n'en dis pas plus._**

 ** _Je te laisse voir la rencontre Mycroft-Watson ! :)_**

Emily, ses amis, les personnages de son école et l'école sont à moi. Le reste est aux superbes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Parapluie-Man et overdose... De rose :**

Depuis une vingtaine de minutes. John et moi, nous bataillons pour avoir un taxi. Aucun ne s'arrête. Karma pourri, tiens.

Un téléphone dans une laverie juste derrière nous retentit. Lorsque l'employé s'apprête à décrocher, le téléphone redevient silencieux.

C'est le troisième téléphone qui sonne lorsqu'on passe devant. On essaye de nous joindre ?

On avance dans la rue lorsqu'une cabine téléphonique retentit.

Nous nous arrêtons. Après un bref échange de regard. Nous entrons dans la cabine et mon père décroche le combiné.

\- Allô ?

Je colle mon oreille contre le téléphone pour pouvoir écouter.

\- Il y a une caméra de sécurité sur l'immeuble à votre gauche. La voyez-vous ?

\- Qui est l'appareil ? Qui est là ? Demande mon père.

Quant à moi, je cherche déjà la caméra.

\- Voyez-vous la caméra, Docteur Watson ?

OK. C'est mauvais signe le "Docteur Watson" ?

J'ai repéré la caméra depuis un bon moment. Mon père la regarde également.

\- Je la vois. Répond John.

\- Observez. Une autre se trouve sur l'immeuble d'en face. La voyez-vous ?

Je colle mon nez à la vitre crasseuse pour apercevoir la caméra en question. Mon père fait de même. La caméra se met à tourner.

La voix reprend:

\- Et une dernière, en haut de l'immeuble, à votre droite.

Nous regardons dans un bel ensemble la caméra. Qui que ce soit. Ce type est trop fort.

\- Comment faites-vous ça ? Demande à nouveau mon père.

\- Montez dans la voiture avec votre fille, Docteur Watson. Je pourrais vous menacer tous les deux, mais je suis certain que vous avez saisi.

La personne a raccroché.

Je sors de la cabine et entraîne mon père vers la berline noire. Un chauffeur ouvre la portière arrière.

Je rentre et trouve une jeune femme. Elle est vraiment jolie. Jeune, des cheveux bruns cuivrés, des yeux verts d'eau, des formes pulpeuses, habillée d'une robe noire. Elle est mannequin, c'est pas possible. Elle pianote sur son Blackberry.

Finalement, mon père brise le silence sur le chemin.

\- Bonsoir ?

La jeune femme tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Salut.

\- B'soir. J'ajoute pour être sûr que mon existence a été remarquée.

\- Salut.

Elle a un sourire magnifique.

\- C'est quoi votre nom ? Demande mon père.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, surprise.

C'est moi ou il drague cette fille ?

La femme hésite puis finalement :

\- Hum, Anthea.

Mytho.

\- C'est votre vrai nom ? Continue John.

Elle se tourne vers lui en souriant.

\- Non. Avoue-t-elle.

\- Je m'appelle John. Se présente-t-il.

5£ qu'elle le sait déjà.

\- Oui, je sais.

Je suis riche.

\- Est-ce utile de vous demander où l'on va ?

Rooh, mais tais-toi, bon sang ! Elle va pas te donner de vraie réponse ! Ça se voit, non ?

\- Pas du tout. Répond Anthea.

Elle s'amuse bien, dis donc.

Elle rajoute un petit John. En mode "J'en-ai-rien-à-foutre-mais-je-reste-polie"

La voiture arrive dans un entrepôt désaffecté.

Un homme s'appuie sur un parapluie, une jambe croisée derrière l'autre, la main dans la poche. C'est classe comme pose.

Il porte un costume trois pièces. Des cheveux auburn foncés, des yeux bleus clairs avec un reflet vert, la quarantaine je pense. Il a vraiment la classe.

\- Prenez place, John. Dit-il en pointant la chaise en face de lui avec son parapluie.

OK, donc moi...

\- Vous savez, j'ai un téléphone. Dit mon père.

\- Moi aussi. J'ajoute.

L'homme pose son regard sur moi et hausse un sourcil.

\- C'était très malin, tout cela... Mais, vous auriez pu juste m'appeler, sur mon portable. Reprend mon père.

Il a prononcé la fin de sa phrase sur un ton conspirateur comme s'il racontait une histoire d'horreur à des enfants. C'est son ton ironique, non ?

\- Pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Sherlock Holmes, on apprend à être discret, d'où cet endroit. Votre jambe doit vous faire souffrir. Asseyez-vous. Dit l'homme.

\- Non, Merci. Répond mon père.

Poli, mon père.

\- Vous n'êtes guère effrayé. Remarque l'homme.

T'es pas hyper effrayant, mon coco.

\- Vous n'êtes guère effrayant. Réplique mon père.

John est legilimens ! John est un sorcier ! Tu étais à Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor ?

L'homme à un vieux rire dégueulasse. Tu as brisé ton charme tout seul, mon pote.

\- Oui, la bravoure du soldat. Ironise l'autre.

\- Où celle des Watson. Je marmonne.

L'homme me dévisage.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que le terme "bravoure" est un euphémisme pour "stupidité" ?

\- Ne croyez-vous pas que votre côté suffisant démontre le doux mélange cuillère en argent dans la bouche et manche à balai dans le cul, qui vous représente si bien ? Je rétorque.

Tu veux jouer à qui sera le plus hautain ? Tu peux avoir la même tête que la reine, je te bats à plate couture, mon grand.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter tes supérieurs et tes aînés ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Le respect se mérite. Respectez-moi et je ferai de même. Je susurre.

Il a définitivement perdu son sourire. Il se tourne vers mon père.

\- Quel lien avez-vous avec Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Aucun. Je le connais à peine. J'ai fait sa connaissance... hier. Déclare mon père.

\- Et depuis hier, vous cohabitez ensemble et vous enquêtez de concert ? Doit-on s'attendre à un mariage et une adoption à la fin de la semaine ?

John et Sherlock en mariés. Moi, jetant du riz sur eux en les appelant "Papas". J'ai un petit sourire.

\- On vous enverra un faire-part. J'assure.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demande John.

\- Un tiers intéressé.

Il a des vus sur mon père ou sur sur Sherlock ?

\- Par Sherlock ? Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes surement pas amis. Fait mon père.

Voilà, il se renseigne par jalousie. Défend ton homme, Papa John !

\- Vous l'avez rencontré. Croyez-vous qu'il ait beaucoup d'amis ? Dit l'homme.

Mon père semble réfléchir.

\- Je suis ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour Sherlock Holmes. Continue Parapluie-Man.

\- Autrement dit ? Je demande.

\- Un ennemi. Dans son esprit, certainement. Si vous l'interrogiez, il dirait son ennemi juré. Il adore être dramatique.

\- Vous êtes au-dessus de ça! Dit mon père toujours en laissant suinter l'ironie dans sa voix.

Oh ! J'aime de plus en plus mon papa.

Le portable de mon père et le mien sonnent dans un bel ensemble. Toujours en synchronisation, nous les sortons et lisons le message.

 _-"Baker Street. Viens avec ton père sans tarder si dispo. SH"_

\- Je dérange? Demande Parapluie-Man.

\- Pas du tout. Répond mon père.

\- Si peu. Je réplique.

\- Poursuivrez-vous votre collaboration avec Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Je peux me tromper, mais je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas. Répond mon père.

\- Effectivement ce que nous faisons avec Sherlock Holmes ne regarde que Sherlock et nous. J'ajoute.

Ce type est réellement antipathique. Mais classe.

\- Peut-être que si. Rétorque l'homme.

\- Oh que non. Répondons mon père et moi simultanément.

C'est quand même affolant d'être aussi synchronisés.

\- Si vous veniez à emménager au...221B Baker Street, je serai heureux de vous verser une belle somme de manière régulière, ainsi qu'une somme sur le compte de votre fille servant à payer ses futurs études et en guise de contribution.

Vient-il de proposer de payer mes études à la fac ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demande mon père.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fortuné.

\- En échange de quoi ? Demande mon père.

Je suis persuadée que c'est pour donner des infos sur Sherlock en échange.

\- D'informations.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

\- Rien d'indiscret, Poursuit l'homme, rien qui pourrait vous mettre mal à l'aise. Seulement ses projets.

\- Pourquoi ? Répète mon père.

\- Je me fais du souci pour lui. Constamment.

Bah tiens. C'est son père ou quoi ?

\- C'est très gentil. Dit mon père.

Tu vas pas accepter quand même ? !

\- Mais j'aimerais, pour diverses raisons, que vous ne le mentionniez pas, nous avons ce qu'on pourrait appeler... Une relation tumultueuse.

Faut que je demande à Sherlock s'il a un frère. Ou un cousin.

Nos portables sonnent à nouveau. Avoue Sherlock, tu ne peux plus te passer de nous.

 _-"Si pas dispo, venez quand même. SH"_

\- Non. Répond mon père.

Papa, je t'aime !

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de chiffre. Tente l'autre.

\- Inutile. Dit mon père.

Il ricane.

\- Vous êtes très loyal et très vite.

On n'est seulement pas des putains de collabo, connard.

Ouh, je suis grossière en pensées, en ce moment.

\- Non, Assure mon père, je ne suis simplement pas intéressé.

Le "parent de Sherlock" ? Change de tactique et sors un carnet.

\- "Se méfie toujours". C'est ce qui est écrit ici. Mon père écarquille les yeux devant l'objet.

\- Quoi ? Dit mon père.

\- Et entre tous, c'est à Sherlock Holmes que vous décidez de faire confiance ?

\- Qui vous dit, que c'est le cas ? Rétorque mon père.

\- Vous ne vous liez pas à n'importe qui. Même votre fille reçoit moins de confiance de votre part que Sherlock Holmes en reçoit.

Aoutch. Ça fait mal.

\- Ce sera tout ? Demande mon père, agacé.

\- A vous de me le dire. Répond l'homme.

Il est quand même super classe pour un super enfoiré.

Mon père fait mine de partir.

\- On a dû vous conseiller de vous tenir éloigné de lui, Continue l'homme, mais je vois à votre main gauche, que vous n'en tiendrez pas compte.

OK, capacités de déduction, intérêt et inquiétude pour Sherlock. Un membre de la famille de Sherlock. En plus il porte des brogues, comme Sherlock.

\- Ma quoi ? Demande encore une fois mon père.

\- Montrez-la-moi.

Holmes, tente d'attraper la main de John mais, ce dernier la recule :

\- Non.

Il lui fait un regard qui signifie clairement: "Avez-vous le choix ? "

Il examine la main et commente:

\- Remarquable. Tous ces gens qui déambulent dans la ville, n'y voient que rues, boutiques et autres voitures. Avec Sherlock Holmes on y voit le champ de bataille. Vous l'avez déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il avec ma main ?

\- Elle est agitée par un tremblement intermittent. Syndrome de stress post-traumatique selon, votre psy. Elle vous croit hanté par vos souvenirs de guerre.

\- Qui êtes-vous, bon sang ? Demande mon père, l'air remué, D'où tenez-vous ça?

\- Virez-là, elle se trompe totalement. Vous êtes actuellement stressé, pourtant, votre main est calme. La guerre ne vous hante pas, Docteur Watson... elle vous manque.

Mon père est tout blanc.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous. Chuchote Holmes.

Je m'éloigne un peu et lorsqu'il s'en va je lui dis dans un murmure après une dernière phrase à John:

\- Merci et au revoir... Monsieur Holmes.

Il me regarde interloqué. J'avais donc vu juste.

\- Comment ?

\- Juste dit ça au hasard.

Il me sourit et étonnement je lui renvoie.

\- A une prochaine fois, Miss Watson.

Miss Watson aussi, ça claque.

Je rejoins mon père qui donne l'adresse à Anthea. Je consulte le nouveau message de Sherlock:

 _\- "Ça peut être dangereux. SH"_

 ** _-"On arrive. E"_**

Sur le chemin du retour, John fait un passage à Montague Street. Il me demande d'attendre dans la voiture. Je n'obéis pas et le suis.

\- Emily, Je t'avais demandé de m'attendre dans la voiture. Dit mon père en entrant dans notre appartement.

\- Tu cherches quoi ? Je demande en le voyant ouvrir un tiroir.

Son Browning . Sérieusement?

\- Allons-y. Me dit John.

Pour ma part j'attrape mon chargeur de téléphone. Peux toujours étrangler le tueur si on le croise et qu'il m'attaque. Sinon je peux fouetter Lestrade si il me traite à nouveau de gamine.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça? Je demande à mon père.

\- Nous protéger. Du danger. Me dit-il devant mon expression interrogative.

Lorsque nous arrivons à Baker Street, mon père parle avec Anthea jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande si elle a du temps libre. Je sors et embarque John avec moi.

\- Bonne soirée ! Je m'exclame.

\- Bye ! Nous répond Anthea.

La voiture s'en va.

Nous entrons dans l'appartement et trouvons Sherlock étendu sur le canapé.

\- Que faites-vous ? Interroge mon père.

\- Patch à la nicotine. Répond Sherlock en relevant sa manche pour nous montrer trois patchs sur son bras, Ça m'aide à réfléchir. Impossible d'entretenir son tabagisme à Londres, ces temps-ci. Dommage pour la réflexion.

\- Tant mieux pour la respiration. Réplique mon père.

\- Respirer est d'un ennui.

Ouais enfin, c'est quand même utile.

\- Vous mettez trois patchs ? Demande John perplexe.

\- Problème à trois patchs. Explique Sherlock.

\- Vous vouliez nous voir, ce doit être important. Dit John.

\- Ah oui ! Prêtez-moi votre portable. Vous ou Emily peut importe.

Hein ? On a traversé Londres pour qu'on lui file nos portables ? Il est pas bien celui-là.

\- Mon portable ? Je répète avec John.

\- On pourrait reconnaître mon numéro, il est sur mon site.

\- Madame Hudson à un portable. Fait remarquer mon père.

\- J'ai hurlé, elle ne m'entend pas. Justifie le détective.

\- On a traversé tout Londres ! S'insurge mon paternel.

\- Rien ne pressait.

Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Je donne mon portable à Sherlock.

\- Tiens. Je dis en passant au tutoiement sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Ça concerne l'affaire ? Demande mon père.

\- Ses affaires... Souffle Sherlock.

Mon Dieu, qu'il est beau.

\- Ses affaires ? Répète John.

\- La valise, bien sûr. Dit Sherlock. Le meurtrier a pris sa valise, première grosse erreur.

\- Il l'a prise et ?

\- Il ne reste que ça. Il faut tenter le coup. Sur mon bureau, il y a un numéro. Tu vas envoyer un SMS. Me dit Sherlock.

Je reprends mon portable qu'il me tend et cherche le numéro sur le bureau. Un foutoir, oui.

\- Vous nous avez fait venir ici pour envoyer un SMS ? Dit mon père.

\- SMS. Oui, le numéro sur mon bureau. Emily ?

\- Attends.

Mon père observe par la fenêtre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Nous avons rencontré un ami à vous.

\- Un ami ? S'exclame Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa tête est épique.

\- Un ennemi. Corrige mon père.

\- Ah ! Lequel ? Demande Sherlock, son visage à nouveau détendu.

\- Votre ennemi juré, d'après lui. Ça existe en vrai, les ennemis jurés ? S'interroge mon père.

Sherlock lève les yeux vers mon père.

\- Il a tenté de vous soudoyer ?

\- Oui.

\- Avez-vous accepté ?

\- Non.

\- Dommage. Nous aurions pu partager. Fait Sherlock. Réfléchissez, la prochaine fois. Conseille-t-il.

\- Je lui ai dit la même chose. Je m'incruste.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dit de tel. Me dit mon père.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à le deviner. Je le taquine.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demande mon père à Sherlock.

\- Un très grand danger, mais hors-sujet. Emily ! Le numéro.

\- Je l'ai, qu'est-ce que j'écris ?

Mon père regarde derrière mon épaule.

\- Jennifer Wilson ? C'est la victime.

\- Pas important. Entre le numéro.

\- C'est bon.

\- Mot pour mot: "Que s'est-il passé à Lauriston Gardens ? J'ai dû m'évanouir. 22 Nothumberland Street. Venez, je vous en prie."

\- Vous vous êtes évanouis ? Demande mon père.

\- Quoi ? Non, non. Emily, tape et envoies. Dépêche-toi.

J'envoie le message j'ai compris ce que Sherlock est en train de faire.

Je me retourne et le voit avec une valise... Rose. Beurk.

Mon père se retourne et son visage se décompose.

\- C'est... La valise rose de cette femme, celle de Jennifer Wilson.

\- Bien, évidemment. Dit Sherlock.

Il croit quoi que Sherlock a tué cette femme ?

\- Je devrais ajouter que je ne l'ai pas assassinée. Ajoute Sherlock.

\- Pas dit ça. Se reprend mon père.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Le SMS et le fait d'avoir la valise pourrait le laisser penser.

\- On te suspecte souvent d'être le meurtrier ? Je demande à Sherlock.

\- De temps à autres. Répond Sherlock en se mettant en position accroupi sur son fauteuil.

\- Comment l'avez-vous eue ?

\- En cherchant. Je réponds à la place de Sherlock.

\- Où ça ? Demande mon père.

Sherlock continue:

\- Le tueur a déposé la victime. Il a oublié la valise dans le coffre.

\- Valise loin d'être discrète. J'ajoute. Surtout pour un homme.

\- Le plus probable. Il devait s'en débarrasser. Il a dû réaliser son erreur en moins de cinq minutes. Confirme Sherlock.

\- Donc tu as cherché toutes les petites rues assez larges et à cinq minutes de Lauriston Gardens. Là où il pouvait s'en débarrasser discrètement.

\- Une petite heure pour trouver la bonne benne. Me confirme Sherlock.

\- Le rose. Vous l'avez retrouvée parce-qu'elle est rose ? Demande mon père.

\- Forcément rose. Dit Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ? Dit mon père à voix haute.

C'est dingue comme cette Jennifer Wilson me fait penser à Dolorès Ombrage. Je hais le rose.

\- Car vous êtes un idiot. Répond Sherlock à mon père.

John le regarde super mal.

\- Non, non, ne le prenez pas mal, c'est commun, rassurez-vous. Maintenant, regardez. Que manque-t-il ?

\- Comment le saurais-je ?

Je regarde la valise. Un roman à l'eau de rose, une trousse de toilette, une autre de maquillage, du linge pour la nuit et le lendemain.

Je me remémore le cadavre. Vêtements, parapluie, portefeuille...

\- Portable ! Le portable. Où est son téléphone ? Je m'exclame en regardant Sherlock.

\- Exactement. Où est-il ? Pas sur elle, pas dans la valise, mais elle en a un, pour preuve, le SMS.

\- Et puis, vous connaissez beaucoup de cadre dans les médias sans téléphone, vous ? Je demande aux deux hommes.

\- Encore exact.

\- Peut-être est-il chez elle ? Elle aurait pu le laisser à la maison ou l'oublier. Hypothèse John.

\- Avec tous ses amants et sa prudence c'est inimaginable. Contre Sherlock.

Mon père regarde mon portable qui est posé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil tandis que je suis assise sur une chaise entre lui et Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi le SMS ? Demande mon père.

\- La question c'est: Où est le portable en ce moment ?

\- Elle aurait pu le perdre.

\- Oui, ou bien ?

Mon père hésite puis comprend le raisonnement de Sherlock.

\- Le meurtrier. Vous pensez que le tueur l'a sur lui.

\- Peut-être l'a-t-elle oublié en même temps que sa valise, ou il le lui a pris pour une certaine raison. Au final et, selon toute probabilité, c'est lui qui détient le portable.

\- Pardon, vous venez de faire envoyer un message à un tueur par ma fille de treize ans ? Demande mon père entre effarement et colère, Pourquoi faire ?

Comme pour lui répondre. Mon téléphone sonne. Numéro Inconnu. Bah voyons.

\- Peu après son dernier crime, il reçoit un SMS qui ne peut provenir que de sa victime. Si quelqu'un trouve le portable, il va ignorer ce SMS, mais le tueur... lui, paniquerait. Fait Sherlock en refermant la valise d'un revers de la main au dernier mot.

\- La police le sait ? Demande John, tandis que Sherlock prend sa veste.

\- Déjà quatre morts. Le temps presse.

\- Alors, pourquoi nous en parler ? Demande mon père.

\- Madame Hudson a pris mon crâne. S'aperçoit Sherlock en prenant une voix d'enfant.

Ce type est épique.

\- En gros nous remplaçons votre crâne. Constate mon père.

\- Tout va bien. Dit Sherlock.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Eh bien quoi ? Vous pourriez rester là à regarder la télé...

\- Où vous suivre ? Je dis en renfilant mon manteau.

\- J'aime sortir accompagné. Et je pense mieux à voix haute. Le crâne est trop voyant, alors...

Je me mets à rire. Mon père a un sourire.

\- Un problème ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Le sergent Donovan.

Qu'est ce qu'elle vient foutre dans l'histoire celle-là?

Sherlock perd son sourire.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Elle a dit que vous y preniez du plaisir. Que c'est une jouissance.

\- J'ai tapé: "Dangereux" et vous êtes revenus immédiatement, tous les deux.

Sherlock s'en va. Je le suis.

\- Oh et puis merde. Déclare mon père depuis le salon.

Il apparaît ensuite dans les escaliers.

Nous sortons dans la rue.

* * *

La suite d'une Etude en Rose dans le prochain chapitre. See you Later !


	5. Course et pilule du hasard

Chapitre 5, et fin d'une Etude en rose.

 ** _RAR:_**

 ** _Noooo Aime :_**

 ** _Contente que la suite te plaise et que tu apprécies mon raisonnement ! Je m'éclate à écrire les raisonnements intérieurs d'Emily ^^_**

 ** _En effet, les Holmes vont bien l'aimer et de son côté c'est pareil._**

 ** _Ah, John... Il faut bien qu'il soit un peu lent sinon trop d'esprit s'échaufferait dans Sherlock ! Mais je l'imaginais bien réagir avec lenteur comme dans la série sauf que pour le coup, il flippe pour sa fille et non pour lui._**

 ** _Pour la déduction sur l'identité de Mycroft, c'est du vécu ^^ La première fois que j'ai regardé l'épisode, quand j'ai vu la rencontre John-Mycroft, vu les questions et le "je m'inquiète pour lui... Constamment." Je me suis dit : c'est un Holmes._**

 ** _Bon je te laisse voir la suite et la fin de la première enquête :)_**

Emily Watson, son école, les personnages de l'école et ses amis sont à moi. Tout le reste est à Mark Gatiss (Mon Dieu), Steven Moffat (Mon Maître) et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Mon Idole).

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Course et pilule du hasard :**

Tout en marchant et en claudiquant pour mon père, nous avançons dans la rue.

\- Où allons-nous ? Se renseigne John.

\- Nothumberland Street c'est à cinq minutes. Répond Sherlock.

\- Serait-il assez bête pour venir ?

\- Il est assez brillant pour le faire.

\- Ou assez suicidaire pour risquer de se faire attraper. Je commente.

\- Ceux-là, je les adore. Ils sont si pressés de se faire prendre. Dit Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi ? Je demande encore en symbiose avec John.

J'espère que ça va nous passer avec les années, on doit paraître flippant quand même.

\- La reconnaissance ! Explique Sherlock. Les applaudissements ! Enfin dans la lumière. C'est le point faible du génie, il lui faut un public.

Mais c'est qu'il parle en connaissance de cause, le petit génie. Enfin le grand génie.

\- Ouais. Approuve mon père.

\- Ceci est son terrain de chasse. Ici, au cœur de la ville. Le fait qu'il enlève ses victimes, ça change tout. Toutes ces disparitions ont lieu dans des rues bondées, en pleine foule, mais sans aucun témoin. Réfléchissons. À qui se fie-t-on sans même le connaitre ? Qui passe partout sans se faire remarquer ? Qui chasse au milieu de la foule ?

\- Oui, qui ? Demande John.

Je réfléchis à la question.

\- Aucune idée. Répond Sherlock. Vous avez faim ? Nous demande-t-il.

Mon ventre gargouille à sa question.

Il nous conduit dans un petit resto, appelé "Chez Angelo". Le serveur nous fait signe vers la place juste devant la vitre.

\- Merci Billy. Dit Sherlock en prenant place.

Je m'installe dans le coin de la table sur la banquette.

\- Le 22 Nothumberland Street. Ne le quittez pas des yeux. Nous dit Sherlock.

\- Il n'irait pas sonner. Dit mon père. A moins d'être fou.

\- Il a tué quatre personnes. Je rappelle. C'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle être saint d'esprit.

\- OK. Dit mon père.

Un homme avec une queue de cheval arrive et sert la main de Sherlock.

\- Sherlock. Tout ce dont tu as envie, c'est la maison qui régale pour toi, ton petit ami et ta belle-fille.

Wah. On est revenu à la théorie du couple. Et là je ne suis pas la fille de Sherlock mais sa belle-fille. C'est la couleur des cheveux qui m'a trahie sur l'absence de lien génétique ? Emily Watson-Holmes. Ça sonne bien. John Watson-Holmes. Sherlock Watson-Holmes. Bon c'est bon, je commence à rédiger les invitations pour le mariage dès demain matin.

\- Petite faim ? Demande Sherlock en passant outre le "petit ami" et le "belle-fille".

\- Je ne suis pas son petit ami. Dit John.

Tu t'en tapes du "Belle-fille" ?

\- Cet homme m'a innocenté. Nous raconte le gérant.

\- Voici Angelo. Précise Sherlock.

Il sert la main de mon père et me fait un baisemain. Sont tous comme ça les latinos ?

\- Il y a trois ans, j'ai prouvé à Lestrade, qu'à l'heure d'un triple homicide, Angelo était en train de cambrioler une maison. Nous explique Sherlock.

Ah ouais, pas mal comme alibi.

\- Il a lavé mon nom.

\- Un petit peu. Du nouveau en face ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Rien. Sans lui, j'aurai fait de la taule. Nous dit Angelo.

\- Mais tu en as fait.

\- J'amène une bougie, c'est plus romantique.

\- Je ne suis pas son rencart ! S'exclame mon père tandis que l'homme s'en va.

\- Mangez. L'attente risque d'être longue.

Angelo pose une bougie et lève son pouce avec un clin d'œil. Mon père le remercie en grommelant.

Je regarde les passants dans la rue pour passer le temps.

\- Les gens n'ont pas d'ennemis jurés. Dit soudain mon père.

T'es resté sur ça, toi ?

Sherlock qui était concentré regarde mon père et dit finalement :

\- Plait-il ?

\- Dans la vraie vie. Ça n'existe pas les ennemis jurés, en vrai.

Tu fais un parallèle, vie réelle et jeu vidéo ?

\- Vous êtes sûr ? L'existence serait bien morne.

\- Alors, qui était cet homme ? Demande mon père.

Si je te réponds que c'est un Holmes tu ne poseras plus de questions ?

\- Dans ce cas-là, qu'ont les gens dans la vraie vie ?

\- Des amis ? Des gens qu'ils connaissent, qu'ils apprécient, qu'ils détestent... Des petits amis, des petites amies...

\- Ennuyeux. Je vous l'ai dit.

\- Donc pas de petite amie ? Demande mon père.

C'est pour savoir si on sera réveillé par des gémissements la nuit ?

\- Petite amie ? Non, ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine. Répond Sherlock.

Tu avoues donc que tu es gay. Je vais donc pouvoir te caser avec mon pôpa.

\- Je vois. Dit mon père après un temps d'arrêt. Vous avez un petit ami ? Ce qui n'est pas un problème, c'est tout à fait convenable.

Encore heureux ! On est pas sous le Troisième Reich !

\- Je sais que c'est tout à fait convenable. Dit Sherlock en regardant intensément mon père.

Peut-on avoir un orgasme à treize ans en regardant un homme ?

\- Donc, un petit ami. Dit mon père avec un sourire.

\- Non. Réplique Sherlock.

\- Bien, OK. Dit mon père avec le même petit sourire.

C'est normal le petit coup de langue sur tes lèvres ? Papa, tu vas faire peur à Sherlock. T'es vraiment intéressé ?

\- Vous n'avez pas d'attache. Continue John. Comme moi.

Gnein ? PAPA, SÉRIEUX ?!

Sherlock est en train de flipper, il regarde mon père vraiment bizarrement.

\- John, hum, sachez que je me considère marié à mon travail et que bien que flatté, je ne cherche pas...

NON ! Sherlock ferme-là ! Ne met pas un râteau à mon père ! J'ai déjà commencé les préparatifs pour le mariage ! J'ai même promis un faire-part à Parapluie-Man !

\- Non, non, ce n'était pas une proposition. Non, j'ai juste dit que c'était convenable.

Tu l'as pas vraiment tourné comme ça.

\- Bien. Dit Sherlock.

Bon je sais pas si je suis triste pour mon père ou si je suis contente pour moi.

Bah oui, si j'arrive pas à caser Sherlock avec mon père, je pourrai toujours le garder pour moi dans quelques années.

Bon revenons à notre surveillance.

\- Sherlock. J'interpelle.

\- Mmh ?

\- Un taxi vient de s'arrêter. Personne ne sort, personne ne rentre.

Les deux adultes regardent le taxi en question.

\- Pourquoi un taxi ? Ingénieux, mais l'est-ce vraiment ?

\- C'est lui? Demande mon père.

\- Ne le fixez pas. Ordonne Sherlock à John et moi.

\- Vous le fixez bien. Rétorque mon paternel.

\- Trois c'est trop.

Il se lève et sort et je fais de même, mon père attrape sa veste et nous rejoins.

Le taxi s'en va, après que le passager est remarqué Sherlock.

C'est notre homme.

Sherlock s'élance, glisse sur une voiture qui le percute à moitié, je saute sur le capot et cours derrière Sherlock.

J'entends mon père qui s'excuse auprès du chauffeur.

\- J'ai mémorisé la plaque. Dit mon père.

\- C'est bien. Répond Sherlock.

Il réfléchit et énumère à toute vitesse:

\- À droite, sens obligatoire, travaux, feux, bus, passage piétons, à gauche, feux.

Il s'élance à toute vitesse et nous le suivons en courant.

John s'excuse devant les gens que Sherlock bouscule.

Nous empruntons des escaliers, puis des escaliers de secours:

\- Allez John ! S'exclame Sherlock tandis que je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Nous passons par les toits, descendons des marches, sautons un balcon. Sherlock saute un toit. Je saute aussi et atterris sur le toit en question. Mon père est à la traîne.

\- Allez, papa ! Nous le perdons! Je crie.

Il nous rejoint.

Les garçons dévalent les marches d'un autre escalier, je les double en sautant par la balustrade en faisant un salto.

Nous redescendons dans une ruelle, toujours au pas de course.

Nous manquons le taxi de peu et Sherlock part à droite.

\- L'AUTRE CÔTÉ ! J'hurle au brun en courant dans la direction opposée.

\- Désolé ! S'écrie Sherlock en me rattrapant avec mon père juste derrière.

Je tape un sprint dans les rues et après avoir traversé une énième ruelle, nous sautons sur le taxi.

\- Police ! Ouvrez ! Clame Sherlock, à moitié affalé sur le capot.

Il ouvre la portière et tombe nez à nez avec un touriste.

\- Non. Bronzage, dentition... Californien ? Suppose-t-il. Il vérifie l'étiquette. Los Angeles, Santa Monica, fraîchement débarqué.

\- Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ? Demande mon père.

\- L'étiquette. Je réponds.

\- Premier séjour à Londres, non ? Si j'en crois la destination finale et le trajet du taxi. Dit Sherlock.

\- Pardon, dit l'homme, vous êtes de la police ?

\- Exact. Confirme Sherlock en montrant une carte de police.

\- Même elle ? Demande-t-il en me montrant d'un signe de tête.

\- Stagiaire. Je m'exclame. Tout va bien ?

L'homme sourit. Il doit nous prendre pour des dingues.

\- Ouais.

\- Bienvenue à Londres. S'exclame Sherlock.

Il se retire de la portière.

\- En cas de problème... Contactez-nous. Ajoute mon père.

\- Euh... Salut ! Je dis en claquant la portière.

Je rejoins les deux autres.

\- Simplement un taxi au ralentit. Conclut mon père.

\- Simplement. Approuve Sherlock.

\- Ce n'était pas le tueur. Dit mon père.

\- Exact.

\- Mauvais pays, bon alibi.

\- Comme vous dites.

\- D'où tu sors ça ? Je demande à Sherlock en prenant la carte.

Mon père lit par-dessus mon épaule.

\- "Inspecteur Lestrade" ?

\- Je le détrousse quand il m'agace. Nous avoue Sherlock. Garde là, j'en ai plein. Je vous en passerais une. Dit-il à mon père.

Mon père se met à rire.

\- Quoi ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Rien, c'est le "Bienvenue à Londres".

Nous rions doucement.

Nous apercevons le pauvre touriste qui nous pointe du doigt en parlant avec un flic.

\- On remet ça ? Nous dit Sherlock.

\- Quand vous voulez. Approuve mon père.

\- C'est parti ! Je m'exclame en partant en courant avec eux.

* * *

Nous claquons la porte du 221B.

\- C'était ridicule. Dit mon père en posant son manteau dans l'entrée. La chose la plus ridicule que j'aie faite de ma vie.

\- Et vous avez envahi l'Afghanistan. Dit Sherlock.

Nous éclatons tous les trois de rire. Mon père à un rire ridicule d'ailleurs. Mais je ne me moquerai pas, le mien l'est aussi.

\- Pas tout seul. Se défend mon père en riant.

\- Nous retournons au restaurant ? Je demande en me rappelant du 22 Nothumberland Street et de notre surveillance depuis "Chez Angelo".

\- Ils surveilleront pour nous. Dit Sherlock. J'y croyais pas trop de toute façon.

\- Alors que faisait-on là-bas ? S'enquit mon père.

\- Nous passions le temps. Et prouvions une théorie.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vous. Et Emily en partie, mais surtout vous. Répond Sherlock.

Il hausse la voix:

\- Madame Hudson ! Docteur Watson et sa fille prendront les deux chambres du haut.

\- Qui l'a décidé ? Demande mon père.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'en sais pas plus que toi. Je dis en levant les mains en signe de mon innocence.

\- L'homme à la porte. Répond Sherlock en souriant.

On cogne.

Mon père va ouvrir. Je le rejoins. C'est Angelo, le patron du restaurant.

\- J'ai eu un SMS de Sherlock. Il dit que vous avez oublié ça. Il nous montre la canne de mon père.

\- Oh mon dieu. Je murmure en tournant la tête vers Sherlock qui me fait un sourire.

\- Euh, merci. Merci beaucoup. Dit mon père en reprenant sa canne.

J'observe la jambe de mon père.

\- Papa, ta jambe... Je dis d'une voix hésitante.

Bizarrement, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui, je... Comment tu m'as appelé ? Me demande soudainement mon père.

Je n'ai même pas fais attention. Un flash de la course poursuite me reviens:

"Allez papa ! Nous le perdons !"

\- Papa. Je lui fais un sourire.

Le sien fait deux fois le tour de sa tête. Il me serre dans ses bras.

Mrs Hudson arrive soudain, l'air paniquée.

\- Sherlock ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Madame Hudson ? Réponds mon colocataire interloqué.

\- A l'étage.

Nous grimpons tous les trois.

Sherlock ouvre la porte et nous tombons nez à nez avec Lestrade, assis sur un fauteuil. Des flics sont en train de fouiller l'appartement.

\- Que faites-vous ? Demande froidement Sherlock.

\- Je savais que vous finiriez par trouver la valise. Dit Lestrade.

\- C'est une effraction. S'exclame Sherlock.

\- Vous faites de la rétention de preuves ! Réplique Lestrade.

En même temps, si le Yard faisait son job...

\- Et ce n'est pas une effraction. Se défend Lestrade.

\- C'est quoi, alors ?

\- Une saisie de drogue.

Hein ?! Papa, est mort de rire à côté de moi.

\- Sérieusement ? A-t-il vraiment l'air d'un drogué ? Demande-t-il.

\- John. Appelle Sherlock.

Lestrade regarde mon père avec un petit sourire ahuri.

Oh putain... Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai...

\- Cherchez toute la nuit, vous ne trouverez rien de répréhensible.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être vous taire maintenant. Dit Sherlock, à quelques centimètres du visage de mon père.

Je me retiens pour ne pas provoquer un baiser. Pour l'instant je suis sous le choc de savoir que Sherlock est un junkie. Ou un ex junkie.

\- Mais... Poursuit mon père.

Le regard de Sherlock est très clair.

\- Non. Dit mon père en comprenant.

\- Quoi ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Vous ?

\- La ferme ! Répond Sherlock sur le même ton. Il se tourne vers Lestrade. Je ne suis pas votre chien renifleur.

\- Non, Anderson est mon chien renifleur. Rétorque le Lieutenant.

Anderson passe sa tête de derrière le mur de la cuisine et fait un signe de la main à Sherlock.

Il se fait traiter de chien par son boss, mais il s'en fout. Il a une grande estime de lui-même ce mec.

\- Anderson, qu'est-ce que tu fous à une saisie de drogue ?! S'exclame Sherlock.

\- Je me suis porté volontaire. Répond le légiste.

Mais quel enfoiré !

\- Ils se sont tous portés volontaires. Personne n'est de la brigade des Stups. Dit Lestrade.

Mais quels enfoirés !

\- Ce sont des yeux humains ?! Demande Donovan en arrivant avec un bocal dans la main.

\- Remets-le. Ordonne Sherlock.

\- Dans le micro-ondes ? Répond-t-elle, incrédule, tandis qu'Anderson jette un coup d'œil en direction du bocal.

Tu veux les bouffer ou quoi ?

\- C'est une expérience ! S'exclame Sherlock, excédé.

\- Continuez les gars ! S'écrie Lestrade.

Ce type est un salaud.

\- Si vous nous aidez, nous arrêtons. Rajoute-t-il à l'attention de Sherlock.

\- C'est infantile. Marmonne Sherlock en faisant les cent pas.

\- Vous êtes un enfant. Rétorque Lestrade en se levant. Sherlock, c'est notre affaire. On doit travailler ensemble.

\- Tu travailles réellement avec ces abrutis ? Je demande à Sherlock.

Il me fait un léger signe de tête.

\- Vous avez donc simulé une saisie pour l'intimider ? Je demande n'en revenant pas.

Lestrade me lance un regard condescendant et je me fais violence pour ne pas laisser mon majeur se lever dans sa direction.

Mon père me tire vers le canapé mais, je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

\- Sauf si on trouve quelque chose. Dit Lestrade.

\- Je suis clean ! Crie Sherlock.

\- Tout est à vous, ici ? Continue le lieutenant.

\- Je ne fume même plus. Dit Sherlock en déboutonnant sa manche pour montrer son patch de nicotine.

\- Moi non plus. Dit Lestrade en répétant le geste du plus jeune, laissant apparaître un patch identique. Travaillons ensemble.

Il y a un silence.

\- Nous avons trouvé Rachel. Nous apprend Lestrade.

\- Qui est-elle ?

\- Sa fille unique.

\- Sa fille ? Je répète en même temps que Sherlock.

Tiens, je suis synchro avec lui aussi.

\- Pourquoi écrire son prénom ? Se questionne Sherlock.

\- Oubliez, on a la valise. Coupe Anderson. Et d'ailleurs, selon une certaine personne, le tueur l'a et on la trouve chez notre psychopathe favori.

\- Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau, renseigne-toi.

Il est tellement génial.

\- Nous devons interroger Rachel. Dit Sherlock à Lestrade.

\- Elle est morte.

\- Excellent ! Où et quand ? Il y a un lien.

Mon père regarde Sherlock de travers depuis qu'il a dit "excellent".

\- Elle est morte il y a quatorze ans. Elle n'a même jamais vécue. Précise Lestrade. Rachel est la fille mort-née de Jennifer Wilson.

Ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Dit Sherlock.

Tiens, toi aussi t'es legilimens ?

\- Pourquoi faire ça ? Continue Sherlock. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi penser à sa fille juste avant de mourir ? Répond Anderson avec ironie, Sociopathe, effectivement.

\- Elle ne pensait pas à elle. Dit Sherlock.

\- Sherlock a raison, ça n'a pas de sens. Elle a gravé le prénom de sa fille sur le sol avec ses ongles. Elle agonisait. Ça lui faisait mal, ça demandait un effort. Je réplique.

\- Et une deuxième tarée. Qui a bien voulu te faire un enfant ? Demande Anderson à Sherlock.

\- C'est ma fille. Déclare froidement mon père.

\- Les mêmes femmes qui ne voulaient pas de vous de peur d'attraper la gale. Je rétorque. Et puis contrairement à certain, Sherlock n'a pas besoin de prendre en levrette sa collègue de dix ans sa cadette quand sa femme n'est pas là, seulement pour pouvoir ajouter le peu d'intérêt que possède la minable vie d'un crétin graisseux de légiste.

Si un regard pouvait tuer.

\- Emily ! Ton langage ! Braille mon père.

\- J'ai juste dit "crétin" ! Je proteste.

\- On aura une discussion sur tes connaissances, jeune fille. Il insiste sur les mots. Ah OK. C'est le "levrette" qui le dérange.

\- J'ai vécu dix ans avec Harry.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit le mieux placer pour parler de ça.

\- On peut avoir cette discussion plus tard ? Je demande.

Il ne dit rien.

Sherlock me regarde avec fierté. Moi aussi je suis fière de moi. Lestrade est manifestement en train de lutter entre le rire et l'ahurissement.

\- Les victimes ingèrent le poison volontairement. Rappelle mon père, nous remettant d'emblée dans l'enquête. Il les oblige à le prendre, peut-être qu'il leur parle. Il a dû utiliser la mort de sa fille.

\- Ça fait quatorze ans. Elle n'a pas fait son deuil ? S'énerve Sherlock.

Non, là c'est limite.

\- C'était limite ? Demande Sherlock en remarquant le silence éloquent qui a suivit sa tirade.

\- Plutôt, oui. Confirme papa.

\- Si on vous assassinait, quels seraient vos derniers mots ? Demande Sherlock à mon père.

\- "Pitié Seigneur, laissez-moi vivre."

\- Soyez créatif.

\- Je n'ai pas à l'être.

Afghanistan, le retour.

\- Oui mais si vous étiez très intelligent, Jennifer Wilson l'était, elle. Il y a un...

\- Message. Je termine.

\- Sherlock votre taxi est là. Dit Mrs Hudson en arrivant dans la pièce.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé. Du vent ! S'exclame Sherlock.

J'entends mon père qui discute brièvement avec Mrs Hudson.

Il faut que je réfléchisse. Pourquoi Jennifer Wilson a marqué ça ? Il y a un message... Il y a un message...

\- Taisez-vous tout le monde ! Ne faites rien ! Laissez-moi réfléchir. Anderson demi-tour, tu me distrais.

\- Quoi ? Ma figure ?

\- Ne bougez plus. Anderson tournez-vous. Ordonne Lestrade.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Pour l'amour du ciel ! Crie Lestrade.

Anderson se tourne en grommelant.

\- Réfléchis. Vite ! Se dit Sherlock.

J'essaye d'en faire autant. Message... Message...

\- Et votre taxi ?

\- MADAME HUDSON ! Hurle Sherlock.

Message... SMS !

Au même moment, nous avons le déclic.

\- Sherlock ! Je m'exclame.

\- Elle était maligne ! Mais bien sûr ! Même morte elle reste plus maligne que vous tous réunis.

\- Sherlock ! Je grogne.

\- Excepté Emily. Réfléchissez !

\- Oh ! Arrête ton cirque ! Ils ne vont pas trouver. Je m'exclame avant de m'élancer sur l'ordinateur de Sherlock et d'expliquer:

\- Vous vous souvenez Lestrade, quand j'ai dit que Rachel était peut-être un moyen de désigner son assassin ? Elle ne désignait pas la personne. Rachel était un message. Le seul objet manquant dans ses affaires c'est son portable. Elle l'a utilisé comme mouchard. Et Rachel va nous guider jusqu'au meurtrier.

\- Elle l'a planqué sur lui. Elle se savait condamner lorsqu'elle est sortie de la voiture, elle a laissée le téléphone pour nous conduire au meurtrier.

\- Comment ? Demande Lestrade.

\- Comment ça ? Rachel. C'est clair: Rachel ! Regardez vous avec votre air ahuri, ça doit être si relaxant de ne pas réfléchir. Rachel n'est pas un nom. S'écrie Sherlock.

T'es parti en vrille.

\- C'est quoi, alors ? Demande mon père, agacé.

\- Un mot de passe. Je réponds. Ils se tournent tous vers moi. Papa, sur la valise, il y a une adresse mail. Donne-là moi.

Mon père s'exécute. Je tape l'adresse tandis que Sherlock attend, se tenant à mon dossier de chaise.

\- Elle n'avait pas d'ordinateur. Dit Sherlock, Elle faisait tout sur son smartphone, dont ses mails. Regardons son compte. Son identifiant est son adresse électronique et son mot de passe...

\- Est Rachel. Je termine en rentrant dans le compte de la femme rose.

\- On peut lire ses mails. Et ensuite ? Dit stupidement Anderson.

\- Anderson, tu fais baisser le QI du quartier en parlant. Dit Sherlock.

\- C'est un smartphone avec une fonction GPS. Si on le perd, on peut le localiser. Le téléphone nous mène au tueur. J'explique, tandis que Sherlock, Lestrade et mon père regarde l'ordinateur par-dessus ma tête.

\- Il a pu s'en débarrasser. Contre Lestrade.

\- On sait que non. Dit mon père.

\- Plus vite. Marmonne Sherlock.

Je grogne contre le temps que met la localisation à se faire.

\- Sherlock ! Ce taxi... Dit Mrs Hudson en revenant à la charge.

\- Madame Hudson, n'est-ce pas l'heure de votre relaxant du soir ? Demande Sherlock dans mon dos.

Sherlock dit un truc à Lestrade à propos de voiture.

Mon père est resté à côté de moi pour attendre la localisation du mobile.

Le résultat s'affiche enfin.

Voyant que je ne réagis pas, mon père appelle Sherlock.

Ce dernier vient voir l'ordinateur.

\- Il... Il est ici. Ici, au 221B Baker Street. Dit mon père avec hésitation.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ? Je demande à voix basse.

Sherlock et Lestrade échangent quelques mots.

Ils se mettent tous à chercher le téléphone.

Quelque chose cloche.

Je me tourne vers Sherlock. Il est en pleine réflexion.

Il reçoit un SMS.

\- Sherlock, ça va ? Demande mon père.

\- Oui, oui, ça va.

\- Comment le portable peut être ici ?

\- Je l'ignore. Il dit ça d'une voix lointaine.

\- Je vais réessayer. Dit-il pendant que je lui cède ma place devant le pc.

\- Bonne idée.

\- Où vas-tu ? Je demande au détective.

\- Prendre l'air. Je ne serai pas long.

Il ment. Même mon père voit qu'il y a un truc étrange.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Je vais bien.

Il descend précipitamment les escaliers.

Je me mets en boule sur le canapé.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je vais coller mon nez à la fenêtre. Un taxi est arrêté devant la porte. Le chauffeur est appuyé sur la portière. Il discute. Je suppose que c'est avec Sherlock. Je n'ai pas le bon angle de vu pour le voir.

Je le vois enfin. Il s'est avancé. Il lève les yeux vers la fenêtre et croise mon regard.

Après quelques phrases dont j'ignore la nature -Je ne lis pas sur les lèvres-, le chauffeur rentre dans son taxi. Mais il ne s'en va pas. Pourquoi ?

Sherlock regarde à nouveau la fenêtre et son regard croise à nouveau le mien. Ses yeux semblent me crier: "Ai confiance en moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas." J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je hoche la tête en signe de négation. Il détourne les yeux.

Il regarde par la vitre du taxi. Je suppose qu'il lui parle.

Il monte dans le taxi. Il y a définitivement un problème.

Le taxi s'en va et je mémorise la plaque. OVO4 PYG.

Sauf que je n'en ai pas besoin. Je la connais déjà. Je l'ai déjà vu. C'est le taxi du touriste américain de Nothumberland Street.

Les questions de Sherlock me reviennent en mémoire.

"À qui se fie-t-on sans même le connaitre ? Qui passe partout sans se faire remarquer ? Qui chasse au milieu de la foule ?".

\- Un taxi. Je souffle.

Mon père est juste à côté de moi. Il a vu la scène.

\- Il a pris un taxi. Dit mon père.

Il se tourne vers Donovan et Lestrade.

\- Sherlock ! Il est parti en taxi.

\- Comme d'habitude, il nous laisse en plan. Commente Donovan. On perd notre temps !

J'ai envie de la frapper. Parapluie-Man avait raison. Je suis très loyale. Et très vite.

\- J'appelle le portable. Ça sonne dans le vide. Dit mon père en appelant le téléphone de Jennifer Wilson avec son propre téléphone.

\- Donc il n'est pas ici. Dit Lestrade.

Sherlock doit l'entendre. Lui. Dire que cet idiot est avec le tueur. J'espère que ça ira bien pour lui.

\- Je relance la recherche. Fait finalement mon père.

\- Quel intérêt ? Réplique Donovan. C'est un dingue on ne peut pas compter sur lui. Vous perdez votre temps et nous aussi.

Lestrade soupire devant sa subordonnée.

\- Très bien, tout le monde, on remballe. Lance-t-il à la cantonade.

Je tourne en rond depuis une dizaine de minutes. J'hésite entre attraper l'ordinateur et suivre le signal du portable en solo, ou tout avouer à mon père. Sherlock, ne crève pas aujourd'hui... On se connait depuis seulement quelques heures et il a déjà révolutionné nos vies.

\- Pourquoi est-il parti comme ça ? S'étonne Lestrade.

\- Vous le connaissez. Dit mon père.

\- Non. Pas même après cinq ans. Soupire Lestrade.

\- Et vous continuez avec lui ? Demande mon père.

\- En désespoir de cause. Et c'est un génie ! Et j'espère qu'un jour, avec beaucoup de chance, ça pourrait être un type bien.

Je ne dis rien. J'ai juste hâte d'attraper l'ordinateur, mon père et un taxi pour m'assurer que Sherlock va bien.

Nous sommes seuls. Mon père et moi.

\- On rentre ? Me dit mon père, pas très convaincu.

\- Attends. S'il te plait, papa. Attends. Je lui réponds en faisant les cent pas.

Comme pour exaucer mes prières silencieuses, l'ordinateur émet un bruit. La localisation est enfin actualisée. Nous regardons l'ordinateur. L'université Roland Kerr. Un lieu isolé où Sherlock n'a rien à y faire. Il va se faire tuer ce con.

Mon père attrape l'ordinateur et se met à courir. Je fais de même.

On arrive Sherlock.

* * *

Nous sommes dans un taxi. Mon père tente d'appeler Lestrade. C'est une véritable galère. Je demande au taxi d'emprunter le chemin le plus court, lui donnant deux ou trois indications au passage. Je ne dis pas à mon père que j'ai compris tout ça juste après le départ de Sherlock. Je tiens à ma vie.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, nous arrivons à Roland Kerr. Sauf qu'il y a deux bâtiments. Et nous ignorons dans lequel se trouve Sherlock et le tueur.

\- On se sépare. Je lance à mon père.

\- Non, toi tu restes ici. Tu attends le Lieutenant Lestrade.

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Emily ! Ce n'était pas une question c'est un ordre.

Il me laisse en plan et rentre dans le bâtiment de droite.

J'attends qu'il soit hors de mon champ de vision pour me précipiter sur celui de gauche.

Je déambule en courant dans les couloirs, appelant Sherlock à tout va.

Je décourage de minute en minute. Papa trouve le...

J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme.

Ma main au feu que c'est Sherlock.

Je commence à ouvrir toutes les portes. Je viens tout juste d'arriver à cet étage.

\- Mais quelle conne. Je marmonne en me tapant le front du plat de la main. La seule salle avec de la lumière est en face de moi. À l'autre bout du couloir.

Je cours.

À une dizaine de mètre de la porte j'entends un coup de feu qui retentit. J'hurle:

\- SHERLOCK !

J'entre dans la salle. Sherlock regarde par la fenêtre. La vitre est brisée. Le tireur était donc dans le bâtiment d'en face. Bien joué, papa.

\- Sherlock ! Tu n'as rien ?! Je m'exclame.

\- Je vais bien. Sors. Je te rejoins.

Je lui obéis. Je descends par les escaliers de secours et sors du bâtiment.

Je tombe nez à nez avec mon père.

\- Emily ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller !

\- Bien joué, papa.

Il ne me répond pas. Je lui tends un mouchoir et il se débarrasse des traces de poudre sur ses doigts. Je cache le mouchoir dans ma poche de jean.

Je me blottis contre mon père. Il enroule son bras autour de mes épaules.

Nous attendons à l'écart des bâtiments scolaires, le temps que la police boucle le périmètre et que Sherlock arrive.

J'aperçois Lestrade arriver, pendant qu'un ambulancier pose une couverture rouge sur les épaules de Sherlock qui, vu sa tête ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Ils parlent tous les deux.

Nous sommes juste à quelques mètres de Sherlock et mon père joue très bien le mec innocent.

Sherlock parle à toute vitesse à Lestrade. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de déduire le profil du tireur. Il s'est arrêté de parler en regardant papa. Je crois que si et qu'il se rend compte de sa bourde.

Je le vois inventer des excuses auprès de Lestrade car, j'entends ce dernier tenter de rappeler le détective à l'aide d'un "Sherlock !" le tout avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

On dirait un père qui engueule son fils et qui finit par un "On verra ça plus tard".

Sherlock arrive dans notre direction.

Mon père commence son baratin jusqu'à ce que:

\- Joli tir. Commente Sherlock.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas. À travers la vitre. Continue mon père.

\- Vous en savez long.

Un petit silence, puis:

\- Effacez la poudre sur vos doigts. Vous n'iriez pas en prison mais, tâchons d'éviter un procès.

\- C'est déjà fait. J'assure.

\- Ça va ?

\- Bien sûr, que ça va.

\- Vous venez d'abattre un homme.

\- Oui, je s... Je l'ai fait. Il sourit.

Psychopathe, va. Personnellement, j'aime bien. Ça explique beaucoup de choses que les gens trouvent bizarre chez moi. Attendez que je vous présente mon père et mon coloc. Je suis normale, moi.

\- Mais c'était pas un type bien. Ajoute mon père.

\- Non, je vous l'accorde.

\- Et un très mauvais chauffeur de taxi.

Sherlock se met à rire. Moi aussi.

\- À ça, il ne valait rien. Il a fait de ces détours pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Nous pouffons à nouveau de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de rire sur une scène de crime. Dit mon père.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez descendu. Réplique Sherlock.

Je pouffe à nouveau de rire.

\- Pas si fort. Dit mon père en voyant Donovan se tourner vers nous d'un air réprobateur. Désolé, c'est nerveux.

\- Désolé. S'excuse Sherlock.

\- Pardon ! J'ajoute à mon tour.

\- Vous l'auriez prise cette pilule. Dit mon père.

\- Bien sûr que non. Répond Sherlock. Je patientais. Je savais que vous viendriez, tous les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je rétorque.

Mon père poursuit:

\- Vous aimez ça. Risquer votre vie, pour prouver votre intelligence.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Parce-que vous êtes/Tu es un idiot. Répondons mon père et moi en parfaite harmonie.

Sherlock sourit.

\- Dîner ?

\- Je meurs de faim. Approuve mon père.

Sa phrase est ponctué par un grognement particulièrement bruyant de mon ventre.

Je grogne en rougissant tandis que mon père m'ébouriffe les cheveux et que Sherlock sourit à nouveau.

\- Je connais un bon chinois, ouvert jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

\- Ouais ! Chinois ! Je m'écrie en sautillant.

Quand j'ai faim, je suis un mélange entre le Gremlin et la gamine de cinq ans.

\- Un bon chinois se reconnait aux traces sur la poignée.

\- Sherlock. Interpelle soudain mon père. c'est lui, l'homme dont je vous ai parlé.

Oh ! Parapluie-Man !

\- Je sais exactement qui il est. Je le connais très bien.

Donc, frère ? Cousin ? Ou autre ?

\- Alors... Une autre affaire résolue. Quel sens du devoir civique. Ironise Holmes-Parapluie. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te motive.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Oui, on m'a parlé de ton "inquiétude".

\- Encore ce ton agressif. L'idée ne t'effleure jamais que l'on soit du même côté ?

\- Étrangement... Non.

\- Nous avons bien plus en commun que tu ne veux bien l'admettre. Notre petite querelle est vraiment puérile. Des gens vont en pâtir. Et puis, tu fais de la peine à Maman. Se désole-t-il.

JE LE SAVAIS !

\- JE LE SAVAIS ! Je braille comme une bienheureuse.

\- Je lui fais de la peine ? Moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui lui fais de la peine, Mycroft. S'énerve Sherlock.

\- Non, non, attendez voir, Maman ? Qui est maman ? Demande mon père pendant que je danse la macarena à côté des trois hommes à seulement dix mètres d'une scène de crime.

\- Une mère notre mère. Voici mon frère, Mycroft. Présente Sherlock. Tu as repris du poids ? Reprend-t-il à l'intention de son frère.

Mon père est éberlué. Moi je continue de danser.

\- J'en ai reperdu, en fait. Déclare Mycroft.

\- C'est votre frère ? Demande mon père, toujours sous le choc. Emily arrête de danser, tout le monde te regarde. Me dit-il en m'attrapant par l'épaule pour me tenir droite.

\- Bien sûr que c'est mon frère. Répond Sherlock.

\- Et toi comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant ? Me demande mon père.

\- Déduction. Je réponds en gardant mon sourire de deux kilomètres.

\- C'est pas un...

\- Un quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Un génie du crime ?

\- Pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi. Je commente.

Mycroft me regarde sévèrement.

\- Pas loin. Dit Sherlock.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu ! J'occupe un poste mineur au sein du gouvernement.

\- Il est le gouvernement, quand il n'est pas les services secrets ou la filiale de la CIA.

Ah ouais, quand même.

\- Bonsoir, Mycroft. Et de grâce, pas de guerre ce soir. Il y a déjà assez d'embouteillages. Dit Sherlock en s'en allant.

Mon père le suit, puis se retourne:

\- Quand vous vous disiez inquiet, vous le pensiez donc vraiment ? Demande-t-il.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Il s'agit vraiment d'une querelle futile ?

\- Il est très rancunier. Vous imaginez les Noëls en famille. Soupire Mycroft.

\- Oui... Enfin, non. Je préfère pas. Dit mon père. Je ferai mieux de... Il se tourne vers Anthea. Re-bonsoir.

Elle est toujours sur son portable.

\- Salut. Dit-elle.

\- Nous nous sommes vus, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Oh.

Elle ne l'a pas reconnu.

\- OK. Bonne soirée. Dit-il à Mycroft en partant une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Bonsoir, Docteur Watson.

Je regarde le frère de Sherlock.

\- Je suppose qu'on se reverra. Je dis.

\- C'est certain. Me répond Mycroft.

\- Bonsoir... Mycroft.

\- Bonsoir Emily.

Je rejoins les garçons en courant à moitié.

\- Je devine toujours les prédictions de leurs biscuits. Dit Sherlock.

\- C'est pas vrai. Je réplique en même temps que mon père.

\- Presque toujours. Mais vous avez bien été blessé ? Demande Sherlock à mon père.

\- Pardon ?

\- En Afghanistan. Vous étiez blessé ?

\- Ah, oui. À l'épaule. Répond mon père.

\- Je le savais.

\- Tu mens. Je dis à nouveau en souriant.

\- La gauche.

\- Coup de chance. Réplique mon père.

\- Connais pas. Rétorque le brun.

\- Je suis sûr que si. Dit papa.

Sherlock fait un sourire de malade.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire ? Je demande.

\- Moriarty.

Connais pas.

\- Qui est Moriarty ? Demande mon père.

\- Absolument pas la moindre idée.

Nous échangeons un regard complice tous les trois.

Je n'entends pas Mycroft dire à Anthea d'augmenter le niveau trois de surveillance pour Sherlock Holmes, le Docteur John Watson et Emily Watson.

En fin de soirée, après un bon dîner, j'aperçois la prédiction du biscuit chinois de papa: "Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Tout a déjà été fait.". Lorsque je lis la mienne, je souris: "Le bonheur arrive avec l'aventure.". C'est certain.

* * *

Voilà la fin d'une Etude En Rose.

See you Later !


	6. Problèmes d'ados

Voilà le chapitre 6, avec l'affaire du Banquier aveugle.

 ** _RAR:_**

 ** _Nooo Aime:_**

 ** _Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre ! J'étais contente d'avoir réussi à infantiliser Emily. Je me suis éclatée à écrire la tirade face à Anderson et celle face à John ^^._**

 ** _Sherlock le saura un jour, mais je penses l'écrire plus tard. Il faudra attendre un peu :)_**

 ** _Je me suis tout de suite imaginé Emily nous faire une danse à la fin, ça tranchait bien avec la discussion des trois personnages, (rappelons que Mycroft, c'est pas vraiment Bozo le clown), et surtout je l'imaginais trop danser sur une scène de crime !_**

 ** _En espérant que la suite te plaira !_**

 ** _MaxWho:_**

 ** _Salut ! Merci pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Parapluie-Man, j'étais obligée de le mettre, je me suis tuée en l'écrivant et puis c'était tellement du Emily ce surnom que je n'ai pas résisté ^^_**

 ** _C'est sûr qu'Emily est un sacré numéro ! Le mélange Sherlock et John se ressent bien. J'aime écrire ses suppositions foireuses, ça me ressemble ^^_**

 ** _En espérant que la suite te plaira !_**

Emily Watson, son école et ses personnages sont à moi. Le reste est au tout puissant Mark Gatiss, au grand magnifique Steven Moffat et à l'illustre Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Problèmes d'ados:**

Ça fait presque deux mois que nous avons emménagé au 221B Baker Street. Mon père est agacé par la flemmardise de Sherlock. Moi, je suis agacée parce-que je ne peux pas venir avec eux sur les enquêtes et que je me fais chier en cours.

Nous sommes le lundi 22 mars, j'attends dans le couloir que mes amis terminent le cours de Maths. La prof, Mrs Garns que j'ai affectueusement rebaptisé Mrs Garce me déteste tellement qu'elle ne m'accepte plus dans son cours. Tant mieux. Mon père ne le sait pas, naturellement.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure sur mon téléphone et m'attarde sur mon fond d'écran. Alan et Thomas ont encore grandis ce qui à le don de m'énerver prodigieusement.

Je fais 1m60, j'ai le teint clair, les yeux bleus-gris et les cheveux blonds.

Thomas fait 1m72, il a le teint clair, les yeux noisettes avec des reflets verts et les cheveux châtains cuivrés qui tombent devant ses yeux.

Alan fait 1m74, il a le teint mat, les yeux bruns et des dreadlocks brunes qui lui tombent sur les épaules.

Henry fait 1m68, il a le teint pâle, les yeux noisettes encadrés par des lunettes rectangulaires, les cheveux blonds cendrés coupés courts.

Zoe fait 1m54, elle a le teint mat dû à son métissage afro-asiatique, des yeux marrons clairs en amandes, et des cheveux noirs qui tombent en un carré long sur ses épaules.

Taylor fait 1m63, elle le teint doré, des yeux bleus foncés, une épaisse chevelure rousse qui frisent.

Nathan et Mallory sont presque identiques: 1m65, le teint clair, des yeux verts, des cheveux bruns clairs, qui sont relevés en épis pour Nathan et qui forment des Anglaises dans le dos de Mallory.

Je suis énervée. Ma prof de maths à trouvé le moyen de me faire convoquer par le directeur et je reviens tout juste de son bureau. Je suis apparemment, "insolente" et je "ne fait pas absolument aucun effort" dans sa matière. Je la hais, elle et sa matière.

J'attends la sonnerie. J'entends un gloussement aiguë dans le couloir.

Oh, non... Pas elle.

Les dindes et les gorilles arrivent. Yipii...

Non, pardon. Je me corrige.

Un groupe de dixième années arrivent.

Ce sont tous des redoublants. Et ils sont connus pour se croire tout permis. Ou pour s'embrouiller avec moi et mes amis depuis la maternelle.

Une fille, les cheveux blonds platines, des yeux noisettes, un décolleté plus que rembourré et un air stupide qui me fait irrésistiblement pensé à Anderson arrive au bras d'un grand type brun. Les autres sont en retraits. Ce ne sont pas ses amis mais plus ses toutous.

C'est hyper cliché, mais nous avons donc la bande de bouffons "populaires" grâce à leurs aptitudes à rabaisser les autres et faire des coups tordus de gamines.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais voilà Watson. Comment ça va, Watsy ? Demande donc Hannah Green.

Watsy ? Sérieusement ?

\- Mais très bien, Hulky... Je réponds avec un sourire hypocrite.

\- Ta petite bande n'est pas avec toi ? Poursuit-elle.

\- Finement observée. Tu devrais faire carrière dans la police.

Elle me fait un petit sourire mielleux. Je vais l'égorger.

La première fois qu'elle et sa petite bande s'en sont pris physiquement à nous c'est parce-que du haut de leur dix ans et du haut de nos huit ans, nous avons refusé de les laisser nous racketter de l'argent. En guise de représailles, le lendemain, ils ont attrapé Thomas qui rentrait seul et l'ont tabassé. Mon meilleur ami est resté traumatisé.

\- Comment va ton petit copain ? Stevens ? Demande Casey Wood, le brun accroché à la taille de Green.

C'est lui qui avait porté le plus de coup d'après ce que je sais.

\- Comment va ton nez ? Je réplique.

Lorsqu'un mois plus tard, Thomas m'avait enfin avoué ce qui s'était passé j'avais envoyé mon sac de cours d'une petite dizaine de kilos dans le nez de Wood. Bien évidemment, il s'est retrouvé avec le nez cassé.

Il me regarde méchamment en caressant l'arête de son nez. Il est encore plus con qu'il n'est mignon. Si c'est pas dommage.

La sonnerie retentit et nous continuons à nous lancer des regards meurtriers. Lorsque mes amis sortent de la salle de classe, ils s'aperçoivent immédiatement de la présence des autres. Thomas se crispe brusquement et devient extrêmement pâle.

Casey s'approche doucement et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Thomas a l'air complètement apeuré. Je pousse fortement Casey loin de mon meilleur ami qui se met à trembler.

\- Tu t'approches à nouveau de lui et je te massacre. C'est clair ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne ferai pas de mal à Stevens... Pas totalement en tout cas. Me répond-t-il en regardant Thomas d'un regard brûlant.

Mon genou part de façon mécanique dans l'estomac du brun. Il se plie en deux. C'est comme un signal de départ. Les deux groupes se sautent dessus et c'est la bagarre générale.

* * *

\- C'EST INADMISSIBLE ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS VOUS PERMETTRE DE VOUS COMPORTER DE CETTE FAÇON DANS MON ETABLISSEMENT ?! WRIGHT, GREEN, WOOD, MARTIN, CLARKE ! VOUS ETES REDOUBLANTS ! VOUS ETES LES PLUS AGES ! VOUS ETES SENSÉS DONNER L'EXEMPLE ! C'EST LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE JE VOUS REPRENDS ! J'AI ÉTÉ CLAIR ? C'EST PAREIL POUR VOUS HUIT !

\- Oui, Monsieur. Répondons-nous tous.

La bagarre a durée une dizaine de minutes avant que les surveillants arrivent à tous nous maîtriser.

Nous avons tous un avertissement. Et une exclusion de quelques jours.

Nos parents n'ont pas été prévenus. Il nous a dit de les informer nous-mêmes.

Green a la lèvre en sang et il lui manque plusieurs touffes de cheveux. Wright, sa copine insipide se tient le bras en reniflant. Wood est l'un des plus amoché, il a le nez de nouveau cassé. Ses deux gorilles, Martin et Clarke ont divers griffures et bleus et plusieurs plaies.

De notre côté, Thomas est seulement secoué. Zoe a la lèvre fendue et une écorchure sur la joue. Alan a les jointures en sang. C'est qu'il a de la force. Taylor a les cheveux ébouriffés et du sang sur sa chemise mais je ne sais pas si c'est le sien. Henry saigne du nez. Mallory et Nathan sont dans un état épouvantable. Leurs vêtements sont déchirés, ils saignent à divers endroits et ont plusieurs bleus. Ils ont dû se battre contre Martin et Clarke.

Moi j'ai un petit œil au beurre noir, un bleu qui s'étale sur ma pommette gauche et les jointures en sang. J'ai cogné fort.

Le directeur, toujours furieux nous fait signe de dégager. Je pars la première, avec mes amis. Nous allons dans la cour. Mallory crache un mollard ensanglanté.

J'hausse un sourcil dans sa direction. Elle hausse les épaules:

\- Me suis pris un coup dans les dents.

Thomas est toujours un peu choqué. Je le force à s'asseoir sur un banc:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Je demande.

Thomas a toujours eu un côté fragile depuis son agression. Depuis je suis surprotectrice avec lui.

Il fait un signe de négation avec la tête. Je n'aurai aucune réponse.

\- Tu veux dormir à la maison cette nuit ? Lui demande Alan.

Il fait de nouveau non avec la tête.

Je fini par appeler Alex. C'est le frère aîné de Thomas. Et l'une des seule personne à qui mon meilleur ami se confie quand il est chez lui. Il y a également sa sœur, Chrissy de 18 ans. Alex à 19 ans et à obtenu une bourse pour Oxford, après ses examens.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut Alex, c'est Emily. Je réponds lorsque la voix de l'aîné des Stevens retentit dans le téléphone.

\- Salut Emily. Mon frère va bien ?

\- Pas trop, non. On a eu un problème à l'école... Enfin si tu pouvais venir ça serait bien.

\- Je suis avec Chrissy. On est à côté. On arrive dans dix minutes. Me dit-il en raccrochant.

Je me tourne vers Thomas.

\- Chrissy et Alex arrivent.

Il hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il m'a entendu.

Il a les yeux qui regardent dans le vide.

Je déteste le voir comme ça.

Mallory et Nathan examinent les blessures l'un de l'autre, pour une fois qu'ils ne se les infligent pas mutuellement.

Henry qui éponge son nez avec un mouchoir, donne plusieurs mouchoirs à Zoe.

Taylor repasse une main dans ses cheveux, histoire de se recoiffer un peu.

Alan déplie ses doigts avec une grimace de douleur.

On a l'air bien, tiens.

J'attrape un mouchoir que Zoe me tends et essuie mes jointures.

Je m'assoie près de Thomas. Je vois des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Il n'est pas quelqu'un d'hypersensible. Ça l'a vraiment remué.

J'appuie sa tête contre mon épaule pour le consoler et caresse ses cheveux, tandis que les autres lui serre l'épaule ou lui frotte le dos pour tenter de le calmer. Les larmes silencieuses deviennent bientôt des sanglots et je vois les Stevens arriver au même moment. Alex relève la tête de son jeune frère et s'agenouille face à lui:

\- Explications.

Thomas lui explique l'altercation à voix basse. Les yeux gonflés et rouge à force de pleurer.

Chrissy nous fait un petit signe et lorsque ça sonne, Mes amis reçoivent des appels de leurs parents. Le directeur nous l'a mise à l'envers. Il a appelé nos parents.

Les autres sont obligés de partir. Les parents de Thomas sont en voyage. C'est donc Alex et Chrissy qui s'occupent de lui. Moi je ne reçois ni d'appel ni de SMS. Sherlock et papa ne sont donc pas à la maison et je n'ai donné que le numéro du fixe de Baker Street à l'école.

\- Il t'a dit quoi, l'autre enfoiré ? Demande Alex, l'air sombre.

Thomas avoue dans un murmure la phrase que Wood lui à chuchoté.

Je blanchis d'un seul coup. Idem pour Chrissy. Alex est furieux.

\- Emily, montre le moi.

\- Alex, déconne pas. Dit Thomas à son frère.

\- Ça s'appelle du harcèlement Thomas. Je vais pas rester là sans rien faire.

\- Chrissy. Dit lui d'arrêter. Supplie mon meilleur ami.

\- Tom, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Sérieusement, Alex a raison. Soit on va voir directement ce petit con, soit c'est chez les flics. L'école ne fera rien.

\- Mais je signe mon arrêt de mort si vous allez le voir. Dit-il.

Il nous fait une crise de panique.

Après mainte négociation, Alex et Chrissy abandonnent. Les Stevens me raccompagnent.

Je file dans l'appartement et après avoir effacé le message de l'école sur le fixe, je colle une poche de glace sur mon œil, une autre sur ma joue et deux autres sur mes mains. Je suis allongée dans ma chambre. Je prie pour que Sherlock et mon père ne rentre pas tout de suite. Il faut que j'explique comment j'ai pu me faire virer pour une semaine.

Je suis dans la merde.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'entends quelqu'un qui rentre.

Je me relève d'un bond, réalisant que je ne me suis pas changée.

Je balance mes vêtements dans l'armoire et enfile le jean que je portais en partant ce matin. J'attrape un t-shirt rouge, au hasard et l'enfile.

Je cours jusqu'à la salle de bain et cherche fébrilement du fond de teint. Je camoufle tant bien que mal mes bleus et tire les manches de mon haut sur mes mains. Je détache mes cheveux et les dispose de façon a cacher mon œil et ma joue.

On dirait un mélange du cousin machin et de Chewbacca. Version blonde.

J'arrive dans le salon.

Sherlock et mon père sont là.

\- Salut !

\- Emily ? Tu es rentrée à quelle heure ? Me demande mon père.

\- Juste après les cours. Pourquoi ? Je demande en tentant de dissimuler mon angoisse.

Mon œil me fait un mal de chien.

\- Pour savoir. Bonjour chérie. Il m'embrasse sur la joue. Là où j'ai mon bleu. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Sherlock mets sa main sur le sommet de crâne. C'est sa façon de me dire bonjour.

Nous nous asseyons dans le salon, chacun s'occupant.

C'est au moment où je m'apprête à parler de cette grève des profs imaginaire à mon père que le téléphone retentit et que mon père décroche.

Il se trouve que c'est mon école. Karma de merde.

J'attends que mon paternel apprenne mes "méfaits". Le directeur, toujours dans sa colère lui apprend que ma prof de maths ne m'accepte plus en cours. En plus de la bagarre que j'ai commencé.

Mon père raccroche. Il a l'air beaucoup trop calme à mon goût. je vais me prendre la soufflante de ma vie.

\- Euh, papa...

\- Tu. Te. Tais. Dit-il les dents serrés.

\- Mais...

\- TU TE TAIS ET TU VAS DANS TA CHAMBRE ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Putain.

\- Démaquille-toi, au passage. Me dit Sherlock.

\- Comment ? Demande mon père.

\- Rien. Je réponds à la place du brun.

\- Dans ta chambre, toi. Sherlock qu'est-ce tu viens de dire ?

\- Qu'elle ferait mieux d'enlever le fond de teint qui cache ses coquards. Répond tranquillement Sherlock.

Je maudis mon colocataire. Mais savoir que j'ai le visage tuméfié, a réussi à calmer mon père.

\- Va te démaquiller et reviens ici. Me dit mon père.

J'obéis. Je crois que Sherlock vient de m'éviter de me faire engueuler.

J'enlève la substance de mon visage et regarde mon état dans le miroir. J'ai un œil entièrement noir et la joue dont la couleur oscille entre le violet et le bleu.

Mes jointures sont bleus foncés.

Je reviens dans le salon. Mon père a sortit une trousse de soins.

\- Non mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?! S'exclame mon père en me forçant à m'asseoir.

\- J'ai défendu un ami. Je dis.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

\- Tu as tué un homme, pour Sherlock ! Je rétorque.

\- Pas pareil.

Mauvaise foi.

\- C'est exactement pareil. Je réplique.

\- Et ta prof de maths ?

\- Elle me déteste.

\- Et ?

Je lui explique à quel point ma prof est une garce. En prenant le dernier cours de maths pour exemple. Elle m'a viré pour insolence, alors que je lui ai seulement demandé ce qu'elle avait écrit au tableau, car je n'arrivai pas à la lire.

Je me prends un léger savon. Je suis privée de téléphone pour la soirée. Je vais directement me coucher, sans manger.

Je hais Green et sa bande.

* * *

Le lendemain, je veux profiter de ma grasse matinée, mais mon père me réveille et me donne une pile de feuilles. Il dit que c'est mon prof principal, qui lui a envoyé par mail. C'est du travail pour la semaine. Je vais prendre un thé en guise de petit déjeuner. Je pars me laver et vais enfiler un jean noir et un débardeur blanc.

Pendant qu'il part faire les courses, je me mets à bosser. J'entends soudain des bruits dans le salon. Je descends et trouve Sherlock en train de se battre avec un mec qui l'attaque avec un sabre. Sherlock me pointe soudain du doigt avec une exclamation, l'homme me regarde et Sherlock l'assomme. Il me fait signe de remonter dans ma chambre. J'obéis. Mieux vaut ne rien dire.

Je redescends dans le salon, dix minutes plus tard, je suis mieux en bas pour travailler.

Mon père arrive et gueule à propos d'une caisse automatique.

Il engueule aussi Sherlock. Et puis moi.

\- Si t'as tes règles faut nous prévenir, histoire qu'on soit préparé ! Je m'exclame après un énième reproche.

Mon père me lance un regard noir. Il emprunte la carte de crédit de Sherlock et s'en va. Je claque la langue, signe de mon agacement envers mon paternel. Il a fait l'armée. C'est pas lui qui va me reprocher d'avoir fait preuve de violence à l'école. Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il était à l'armée des Bisounours non plus. Je continue de bosser toute la matinée. J'ai de nouveau camouflé mes bleus avec du maquillage. Lorsque mon père reviens il engueule Sherlock à propos de son ordinateur.

Sérieusement faut qu'il arrête. Surtout si c'est parce-que Sherlock réponds à ses mails. Je les écoutes vaguement discuter à propos de recherche d'un travail.

Sherlock déclare soudain:

\- Il faut qu'on aille à la banque.

Les garçons sortent et j'attrape mes affaires avant de les rejoindre.

\- Rentre. Me dit mon père.

\- Papa ! Je proteste.

\- Emily, tu es punie.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Tu oses demander pourquoi ? Tu t'es battue à l'école !

\- Mais t'es pas sérieux ?!

\- Si je suis très sérieux. Tu ne bouges pas de l'appartement de la semaine. Pas de portable, pas d'ordinateur sauf si c'est pour travailler.

\- C'est injuste ! Je crache.

\- Au contraire. C'est mérité. Maintenant tu files.

Je rentre en claquant la porte. Je me retiens vraiment de casser un truc.

Au final je vais ranger mon travail dans ma chambre et enlève mes bottines. J'attrape l'ordinateur de mon père et commence à rédiger de façon assassine, un post sur son blog. Je finis par l'effacer, au moment où le nombre d'insultes envers mon père dépasse la trentaine.

J'ai un langage vraiment varié.

Mon téléphone vibre. Mon père ne l'a pas prit avec lui. Je regarde ce que c'est.

 _-"Tu as déjà vu ces symboles ? SH."_

Une série de photos de graffitis jaunes accompagne le message.

 ** _-"Non. Tu veux que je me renseigne ? -E"_**

Aucune réponse. Je dépose mon portable en le mettant quand même à charger. Je m'allonge sur le canapé en essayant de ravaler ma rancœur. Sherlock et John sont sur une affaire et je ne peux même pas participer parce-que j'ai défendu mon meilleur ami. Je suis de plus en plus en colère contre mon père.

 _-"Une intrusion dans un bureau de la Tower 42. En 1 min. Laissé des graffitis sur le mur. Porte close. Il n'est pas passé par la porte. Besoin d'idées pour savoir comment il est rentré et pourquoi. SH."_

 ** _-" Bouche d'aération ? Fenêtres ? Téléportation ? -E"_**

 _-" Pas assez large. Dernier étage. Existe pas. SH."_

 ** _-" Demande à John. -E"_**

 _-" Humour ? SH."_

 _ **-" Sarcasme. -E"**_

 _-" Et les graffitis ? SH."_

 ** _-" Quel bureau ? -E"_**

 _-" Président décédé. Bureau transformé en sanctuaire à sa mémoire. SH."_

 ** _-" Visible depuis l'extérieur du bureau ? -E"_**

 _-"Oui. SH"_

 ** _-" Pas d'idée. Un message pour quelqu'un ? -E"_**

 _-" J'ai trouvé. SH."_

\- De rien, Sherlock. Je dis à haute voix en regardant l'écran.

Je vais faire la misère à mon père. Ils sont sur une affaire... Et pas moi.

 ** _-"Alors ? -E"_**

 _-" Trouves adresse d'Edward Van Coon. SH."_

Après un rapide coup d'œil dans l'annuaire, je texte l'adresse à Sherlock.

Je passe la journée à m'emmerder. J'ai fini le travail que mon prof m'a envoyé. Je vais voir Mrs Hudson une demi-douzaine de fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande de m'occuper. Je finis par explorer le 221B Baker Street. je pique les clés de Mrs Hudson et vais voir l'appartement du sous-sol. Si mon père me fait une réflexion en rentrant, je l'enferme là-dedans.

John et Sherlock rentre dans l'après-midi. Je salue Sherlock, ignore mon père et me recule lorsqu'il essaye de m'embrasser.

Je prends un livre et mets le plus de distance entre mon paternel et moi. De toute la soirée.

Le lendemain, John va postuler dans un cabinet médical. Je reste à la maison avec Sherlock qui peste contre un certain Inspecteur Dimmock et la stupidité du Yard.

J'en apprends un peu plus sur l'affaire. Sherlock a été engagé par un ancien camarade de fac, Sebastian Wilkes. L'effraction commise à la banque était pour laisser des menaces codés à Edward Van Coon un trader qui bossait avec Hong-Kong. Van Coon a été assassiné. Le Yard a conclu à un suicide. Alors que Van Coon à une balle dans la tempe droite et qu'il était gaucher. Quel bande de débiles.

Nous passons plusieurs heures à réfléchir à la signification des symboles. J'envoie les photos à mes amis, par un quelconque espoir.

Seule Zoe me répond en disant que ça lui dit vaguement quelque chose en rapport avec la Chine. Elle me promet de se renseigner.

J'écoute de la musique, je n'entends pas mon père arriver.

Il m'enlève les écouteurs de force.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu ne peux pas donner un stylo à Sherlock ? Me reproche-t-il.

Je regarde le brun.

\- Tu m'as demandé un stylo ?

\- A ton père. Me répond Sherlock.

\- Bah voilà. Pourquoi tu m'agresses ? Je grogne contre mon père.

\- Je n'étais pas là.

\- Pas ma faute.

Papa, lance un stylo à Sherlock.

\- J'ai passé un entretien dans ce cabinet médical. Nous apprend mon père.

\- C'était comment ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Génial. Elle était géniale. Répond mon père.

Euh, attends, "elle" ?

\- Qui ? Je demande en même temps que Sherlock.

\- Le boulot.

\- "Elle" ? Demande Sherlock avec incompréhension.

\- Il. Corrige mon père.

M'ont saoulé avec leurs pronoms personnels.

\- Viens voir. Dit Sherlock.

Mon père regarde l'ordi. J'ai déjà lue l'article. Ça concerne un journaliste qui s'est fait tué hier soir.

Ils discutent un peu de l'affaire. Le meurtrier de Van Coon est aussi derrière le meurtre de ce journaliste, Brian Lukis je crois. Même mode opératoire. Issues fermées de l'intérieur.

Les garçons partent pour Scotland Yard. Je suis encore une fois bloquée à la maison.

* * *

Le début du chapitre est un peu particulier... Je voulais montrer un peu qu'Emily avait aussi une vie d'ado. Même si elle n'est pas facile.

La suite arrive tout à l'heure. See you later !


	7. Engueulade graffitis et dernière frayeur

La suite !

 ** _RAR:_**

 ** _MaxWho:_**

 ** _Merci pour cette nouvelle review ! Je suis contente que la relation Emily/Sherlock te plaise autant !_**

 ** _Les chapitres 6 et 7 ne sont pas ceux que j'ai préféré écrire, mais je suis contente que tu aimes quand même :)_**

 ** _En espérant que la suite te plaise !_**

Emily, ses amis, leurs familles, les personnages de l'école et l'école sont à moi le reste appartient aux trois plus grands: Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Engueulade, graffitis et dernière frayeur:**

Tiraillée par l'ennuie, j'envoie un SMS à Sherlock.

 ** _\- "Alors ? -E"_**

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse. J'envoie des SMS à mes amis. Aucun ne me répond. Je suppose que mon père n'est pas le seul à avoir privé quelqu'un de son portable. En revanche, l'absence de réponse de la part de Thomas m'étonne à moitié. Soit il ne veut pas parler, soit Alex a confisqué son portable pour qu'il se repose. Plus probable.

Je soupire.

Je finis par chercher un DVD. Very Bad Trip. Avec Bradley Cooper. Voir un truc con va me consoler.

Je mets le film en route.

Je regarde mon téléphone lorsque les trois idiots trouvent le chinois nu dans le coffre de la voiture.

Un SMS de Sherlock.

 _\- "Sommes à la bibliothèque Kensington West. SH."_

 ** _\- "Du nouveau ? -E"_**

Je reçois la photo d'un autre graffiti jaune.

Deux heures plus tard, les garçons sont rentrés.

Je suis sur le canapé. J'écoute Sherlock résumé l'affaire.

\- Le tueur va à la banque, y laisse un cryptogramme menaçant. Van Coon panique, rentre chez lui et s'enferme. Peu après, il meurt.

\- Le tueur retrouve Lukis à la bibliothèque, il écrit le cryptogramme sur l'étagère, là où il puisse le voir, Lukis rentre chez lui... Continue mon père.

\- Et il meurt dans la soirée. Complète Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils morts, Sherlock ? Demande mon père.

Pour faire parler les idiots.

\- Le cryptogramme est la clé. Je réponds.

\- Dans ta chambre. M'ordonne John.

Je retiens une insulte et sors en claquant la porte.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'attends que Sherlock et mon père partent. Je prends mes affaires et me mets à les suivre.

Sherlock ne va pas me dénoncer et mon père ne va pas s'en rendre compte.

Je suis suffisamment près d'eux pour entendre leur conversation. Mon père est aux anges lorsque Sherlock déclare qu'il a besoin de demander conseil à un expert en peinture.

Je baisse ma capuche et ma casquette sur mon visage et remonte mes lunettes de soleil. Je me suis plus ou moins déguisé pour ne pas que mon père me reconnaisse.

Ils se faufilent dans une rue derrière le Musée et discutent avec un jeune en train de taguer un flic sur une porte. C'est pas mal.

Si j'entends bien, le tagueur s'appelle Raz. Il regarde les photos. Il définit la peinture. Mais les symboles lui sont inconnus.

Il a lancé une bombe de peinture à mon père.

Merde. Les flics. Faut que je dégage d'ici. Sherlock et Raz partent en courant. Comme d'habitude, mon père est à la traîne.

Tiens ! Ils l'embarquent ! Il faut que je filme ça ! Ahah ! Mon père qui se fait arrêter ! Énorme ! C'est bien fait tiens !

* * *

Lorsque mon père rentre, je suis dans le salon avec un livre. Sherlock travaille.

\- Te revoilà, enfin. Dit Sherlock.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est. Les policiers n'aiment pas être pressés. Simples formalités. Empreintes, procès-verbal et je passe devant le tribunal, mardi.

J'étouffe un ricanement.

\- Pardon ? Demande distraitement Sherlock.

\- Moi, Sherlock ! Au tribunal, mardi ! On m'inculpe pour délinquance !

Sa voix est épique. Je pleure de rire derrière mon livre, tentant d'être le plus silencieuse possible.

\- Merveilleux. Dit Sherlock, sincère.

\- Ton pote peut aller se désigner quand il veut.

Cette fois mon ricanement est entendu par mon paternel.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer, POURQUOI, tu rigoles ?! Ça n'a rien d'amusant, Emily ! S'écrie mon père.

Là, il me les casse vraiment.

\- Et toi ?! POURQUOI, tu ressens le besoins de me hurler dessus en permanence ?! Je réplique. Tu es frustré ou quoi ?!

Je n'ai pas vu la gifle arriver. Mais je l'ai bien senti.

\- Tu me reparle encore une fois sur ce ton, et tu retournes vivre chez Harry. C'est clair ? Fait froidement mon père.

\- C'est tellement plus facile n'est-ce pas ? Je t'emmerde, donc tu m'abandonnes, c'est ça ? Si j'étais une telle charge dès le départ, John, il ne fallait pas t'encombrer. Tu n'avais qu'à m'abandonner directement à l'hôpital comme elle l'a fait. Je déclare d'une voix polaire, faisant référence à ma génitrice.

Je monte dans ma chambre, ne m'attardant pas sur son regard blessé par mes paroles.

Je ne regrette pas mes mots, tu les as cherché.

Je m'enferme et jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Mes bleus sont en train de disparaître mais ma joue est rouge. Des larmes sillonnent mon visage.

J'entends Sherlock qui marmonne quelque chose concernant la gifle. Puis il envoie John enquêter.

Il part en même temps que lui.

Je ne ressors pas de ma chambre de la journée.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Zoe m'envoie un SMS.

 _-"Les photos de l'autre fois. Les graffitis, ce sont des chiffres. Dans un ancien langage chinois. Seuls les marchands continuent de les utiliser."_

 ** _-"Merci Zoe."_**

Je communique l'information à Sherlock.

Sa réponse arrive quelques secondes plus tard:

 _-"Je viens de le découvrir à l'instant. SH."_

Je reçois un second texto:

 _-"John s'en veut. SH."_

 ** _-"Pas mon problème. -E"_**

Dans la soirée, on vient sonner au 221B. Je vais ouvrir. C'est le tagueur de l'autre fois.

\- Raz, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. Tu sais pas où est Sherlock ? Faut que je lui montre un truc.

\- Attend-moi.

J'attrape ma veste et mon portable et demande à Sherlock où il se trouve. Je pars avec Raz jusqu'au Musée d'Antiquité.

Pile au moment où l'on arrive, Sherlock et John sortent du musée.

\- Sherlock ! Crie Raz.

Ils se retournent.

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Dit Raz.

Je refuse de croiser le regard de mon père qui bizarrement ne me fait aucune remarque sur ma présence.

Nous nous mettons en marche vers la découverte de Raz. Sherlock me résume leurs découvertes.

John commence à emmerder Raz avec cette histoire de convocation.

\- Oublie ta convocation. S'exclame soudain Sherlock, agacé.

Nous arrivons dans un skate-park.

Sherlock fait une métaphore à propos d'un arbre.

Bref.

Raz montre un des murs tagués. Sous diverses couches de peinture et de graffiti, on distingue les symboles chinois.

\- C'est exactement la même peinture ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Ouais.

\- John, pour déchiffrer ce code il nous faudra plus de preuves.

Les garçons se mettent à chercher le long de la voie ferrée. Je pars avec Sherlock.

Nous trouvons une bombe de peinture jaune. Elle correspond.

Nous continuons de chercher.

Pendant une heure, nous ne trouvons rien. C'est frustrant. J'aurai mieux fait de rester à la maison.

Pile le soir où je sors, il n'arrive absolument rien d'intéressant.

Soudain un John sauvage apparaît.

Vous ne possédez pas ce Pokemon. Et je ne souhaites pas le posséder. Je laisse ça à Sherlock. Avec un peu de chance, si il a une vie sexuelle, il ne passera pas ses nerfs sur moi. Papa Sherlock, aide-moi à calmer l'autre énergumène.

\- Décrochez vos téléphones ! J'arrête pas de vous appeler. Je l'ai trouvé. Annonce-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Nous nous mettons à courir tout les trois.

Il nous conduit devant un mur... vierge.

On l'a trollé, où il s'amuse à dire de la merde ?

\- On a repeint par dessus. Constate mon père. Je ne comprends pas. Il était... là. Je l'ai vu il y a dix minutes. Un pan entier de graffiti.

\- Quelqu'un ne veut pas que je le voie. Suppose Sherlock.

Sherlock attrape soudain John par la tête.

Euh ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Sherlock ! Proteste mon père.

C'est une parade nuptiale ?

\- John, Concentre-toi ! J'ai besoin que tu te concentres. Ferme les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande John.

Il te drague. Parade Nuptiale, je te dis.

Sherlock se met à tournez avec mon père. Je résiste pour ne pas les filmer et les poster sur le blog de papa.

\- Optimise ta mémoire visuelle. Essaye de te rappeler de l'image. Tu l'as ?

\- Ouais.

L'image de deux gogoles de trente piges tournoyant dans la nuit sur une voie ferrée. Oui je l'ai.

\- Tu te rappelles des dessins ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Précise.

\- Ne t'en fais pas !

\- Car la mémoire visuelle moyenne de l'homme n'est précise qu'à 62%.

Pour la scène qui se passe sous mes yeux, ma mémoire visuelle sera précise à 100% quand je raconterai ça aux gens.

\- Je me souviens de tout.

Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment ? Demande Sherlock.

Ah. Copain.

\- Si seulement je pouvais le sortir de ma poche ! S'exclame mon père en se dégageant.

Bah non t'en vas pas. Pour une fois que je te trouves amusant depuis des semaines.

\- Je l'ai pris en photo. Explique-t-il.

Sherlock fait une tête bizarre. On pourrait penser qu'il est gêné ou triste.

Voilà, John a brisé le cœur de papa Sherlock. Tu es méchant John.

Nous rentrons à Baker Street, et lorsque mon père essaye de me parler, je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre après avoir embrassé la joue de Sherlock.

Je ne pense même pas a aider Sherlock avec les chiffres chinois. Mais il passe la soirée à les traduire.

Mon père frappe plusieurs fois à ma porte. Je ne lui réponds pas et je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

Je me réveille un peu plus tard. Je me suis endormie avec mes habits. Je descends dans le salon dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de thé.

Sherlock et John ne sont pas couchés. Mon colocataire est concentré sur l'affaire, mon père ne pense qu'à dormir.

Sherlock déclare soudain que seul Soo Lin Yao peut traduire le code. Il part, mon père se lève. Je les rattrape dans les escaliers. John ne dis rien mais je le sens qui me fixe durant tout le trajet jusqu'au musée.

Arrivée là-bas, Sherlock discute avec un jeune aux cheveux roux qui travaillait avec Soo Lin Yao.

Sherlock observe alors les théières à côté de moi.

Il finit par demander plus d'information à l'employé.

\- Hier, une seule théière brillait. Aujourd'hui il y en a deux.

Ça veut dire que Soo Lin Yao continue de venir s'occuper de ces théières.

Nous attendons plusieurs heures. Je colle les basques de Sherlock, refusant de laisser mon père me parler.

Enfin nous la voyons arriver. Elle est petite, assez mignonne. Elle me fait un peu penser à Zoe.

Sherlock sans le vouloir lui fait peur. Il rattrape la théière de justesse.

\- Vieilles de plusieurs siècles. Ne la cassez pas. La lumière s'allume. Bonsoir.

\- Vous avez le cryptogramme. Vous savez donc qu'il est à ma poursuite.

\- Vous avez été assez maligne pour l'éviter. Répond le brun.

\- Je devais terminer. Terminer ce travail. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je sais qu'il me trouvera.

Elle parle comme une condamnée. C'est peut-être le cas.

\- Qui est-ce ? Vous le connaissez ? Je demande.

\- Quand j'étais enfant, je l'ai rencontré en Chine. J'ai reconnu sa signature.

\- Le cryptogramme ? J'interroge.

\- Seul lui ferait cela. Zhi Zhu.

\- Zhi Zhu ? Je répète en même temps que mon père.

Il me regarde un court instant. Je détourne les yeux.

\- L'araignée. Nous apprend Sherlock.

Soo Lin Yao retire sa converse droite et nous montre un tatouage. C'est une fleur.

\- Vous connaissez ? Demande Soo Lin à Sherlock.

\- Oui. Répond mon colocataire en regardant intensément la jeune femme.

J'aime quand il a ce regard.

\- C'est la marque des Tong. Précise-t-il.

Tong ? Comme les chaussures ?

\- Mmh ? Fait mon père.

\- Un ancien syndicat du crime, en Chine.

Je sais quoi prendre pour mon prochain exposé d'histoire. J'aurai qu'a copier-coller le blog de John.

Je me concentre à nouveau sur Soo Lin.

\- Chaque recrue porte la marque. Tout ceux qui travaillent pour eux.

\- Travaillent ? Répète mon père avec incompréhension. Vous étiez une passeuse ? Comprend-t-il.

\- J'avais quinze ans. Mes parents étaient morts. Je n'avais pas de gagne-pain. Jour après jour, aucun moyen de survivre, sauf à travailler pour eux. Nous raconte-t-elle.

\- Qui sont-ils ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Ils se font appeler... le Lotus noir.

C'était pas dans Tintin, ça ?

\- Jusqu'à mes seize ans, j'ai passé des milliers de drogues, en traversant la frontière de Hong-Kong. J'ai réussi à laisser cette vie derrière moi. Je suis venue en Angleterre. Ils m'ont donné un boulot, ici. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Tout allait bien. Une nouvelle vie.

\- Et il est venu vous chercher. Comprend Sherlock.

\- Oui. Elle ravale un sanglot. J'espérais qu'après cinq ans, ils m'auraient oubliée. Mais ils ne vous laissent jamais vraiment partir. Une petite communauté comme la notre... Ils ne sont jamais très loin. Elle essuie ses larmes. Il est venu chez moi, il voulait que je l'aide à retrouver quelque chose de volé.

\- Vous savez ce que c'était ? Demande mon père.

\- J'ai refusé de l'aider.

\- Vous le connaissiez bien, lorsque vous étiez en Chine ? Tente de savoir mon père.

\- Oh, oui...

Il y a un silence. Puis:

\- C'est mon frère.

La surprise se lit sur nos trois visages.

Soo Lin Yao commença a nous raconter son histoire et comment son frère en était venu à devenir un assassin.

Sherlock sortit l'image du message crypté.

\- Pouvez-vous déchiffrer ceci ?

\- Ce sont des nombres.

\- Je sais.

\- Le trait ici, signifie le chiffre un.

\- Et là c'est un quinze. Mais quel est le code ? Pressa Sherlock.

\- Tous les passeurs le connaissent.

Sauf qu'on est pas des passeurs alors donne le code !

\- Grâce à un livre. Expliqua-t-elle.

Brusquement la lumière s'éteignit.

Je me retourne, à la recherche du moindre mouvement pouvant trahir l'individu.

Sherlock fait de même. Je sens mon père se tendre à côté de moi.

\- Il est là. Zhi Zhu. Il m'a trouvée. Souffle la jeune femme, terrifiée.

Sherlock commence à courir.

\- Sherlock, non ! Attend ! Je m'exclame.

Mon père m'attrape par le bras et attrape Soo Lin Yao.

\- Venez ! Ordonne mon père.

Nous nous cachons tout les trois.

Des coups de feu retentissent.

Soo Lin se penche sur la feuille.

J'observe les environs. Mon père est focalisé sur la direction des coups de feu.

\- Je dois aller l'aider. Fermez la porte derrière moi. Dit-il finalement.

\- Papa, non ! Je proteste.

Il ne fait pas attention à moi et part en courant.

\- Et merde.

Je continue d'entendre les coups de feu. Je suis en train de paniquer.

Les bruits s'éloignent.

Je me retourne vers Soo Lin.

\- Vous ne bougez pas d'ici. J'ordonne fermement.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle tremble autant que moi.

Je cours vers la porte par laquelle les garçons sont passés. Je sors la tête pour essayer de voir si il y a du mouvement. Je n'entends ni ne vois rien. Soudain, des bruits qui me font penser à un rythme de tambour résonnent. J'attends que ça s'arrête. Je retourne vers Soo Lin discrètement. Je l'entends parler en chinois. Elle n'est pas dans mon champs de vision. J'entends un unique coup de feu. Je sursaute et bouscule un objet qui éclate au sol provoquant un vacarme qui me parait monstrueux. Un homme s'approche de moi. Il pointe son arme sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux. Terrorisée.

Pardon, papa...

* * *

Désolée pour cette fin ^^ (rangez vos armes !)

La suite arrive ! See you later !


	8. Pardon, lecture, flirt et chinoiserie

Chapitre 8 !

 ** _RAR:_**

 ** _MaxWho:_**

 ** _Vraiment contente que tu veuilles me suivre jusqu'au bout ! C'est un réel plaisir de lire ceci... Merci ! :3_**

 ** _Je t'avoue que je suis déjà allé faire un tour sur ton profil et que j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en lisant Ma fille (pourtant je ne pleure pas facilement devant les livres, les fictions ou les films et les séries) et que j'ai adorée Le troisième Holmes __! (Moriarty alias Sherrinford Holmes ! L'idée est vraiment géniale !) Je passerai te laisser une review plus détaillé sur tes fictions, il faut encore que je regarde celle sur Harry Potter ^^_**

 ** _J'espère en tout cas que tu continueras d'écrire, je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la suite du Troisième Holmes !_**

 ** _En espérant que la suite te plaira !_**

Emily, ses amis, leurs familles, les personnages de son école et son école sont à moi ! Le reste appartient aux grandioses Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Pardon, lecture, flirt et chinoiserie.**

J'attends durant quelques instants. Je n'avais jamais pensé mourir à treize ans. Je n'avais jamais pensé mourir d'une balle dans la tête.

Je regrette de m'être disputée avec mon père. Je m'en veux de ne pas m'être excusée et de ne pas l'avoir pardonné. Papa...

Prends soins de mon père, Sherlock... Et de toi aussi.

Adieu mes amis. Je veux que vous jouiez une chanson durant mon enterrement et que Zoe prenne des photos.

Et que Harry ne picole pas trop durant la veillée funèbre.

...

C'est moi où il met beaucoup de temps machin ?

\- Oh mon dieu ! Emily !

C'est la voix de mon père. J'ouvre les paupières.

Zhi Zhu n'est plus là.

Mon père se précipite sur moi et me serre fortement contre lui.

\- Papa... Je chuchote dans un sanglot que je laisse échapper malgré moi.

\- Emily... Je suis désolée ma chérie... J'ai cru... J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu...

\- Je suis désolée... Je réponds en continuant de pleurer.

Sherlock arrive après.

\- Elle n'a rien ?

\- Elle est sous le choc. Mais il l'a épargné.

Faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi alors qu'il a tué sa propre sœur.

La police arrive plusieurs minutes plus tard. Sherlock, mon père et moi allons avec Dimmock à Scotland Yard.

Mon père continue de me serrer contre lui.

Moi je repense à Soo Lin Yao qui serait encore vivante si je n'étais pas allé voir ce qui se passait.

* * *

Nous sommes dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Dimmock. Mon père est énervé contre la stupidité et l'inefficacité du Yard.

\- Combien de meurtres vous faut-il pour envisager qu'il y a un malade dehors ?

Dimmock l'ignore.

\- Une jeune femme à été assassiné ce soir. Il a tenté de tuer ma fille ! Reprend mon père. Ça nous fait trois victimes de meurtre et une d'agression en trois jours. Vous êtes sensé le trouver.

Sherlock enchaîne.

\- Lukis et Van Coon travaillaient pour un gang de passeurs. Un gang dénommé le Lotus Noir, agissant ici même, à Londres, juste sous votre nez.

\- Vous pouvez le prouver ? Demande Dimmock.

Ce type est hyper arrogant.

* * *

Nous sommes tout les quatre arrivés à la morgue de St Barts.

Sherlock cherche Molly Hooper, une légiste qui à l'air complètement sous son charme, pour pouvoir examiner les corps de Lukis et Van Coon.

L'odeur de la nourriture est affreuse.

J'ai les traits tirés. Mon père aussi. Lui par son manque de sommeil, moi par les émotions fortes de ce soir.

Avant que Sherlock n'emmène Dimmock à la morgue avec Molly, il se tourne vers moi:

\- Tu es en forme ?

\- Pas assez pour voir de nouveaux cadavres mais assez pour pouvoir vous aider.

\- Parfait.

Il part. Je reste avec mon père qui m'achète un chocolat chaud.

Sherlock revient plus tard et nous apprends que les livres de Van Coon et Lukis vont nous être livrés par le Yard.

Nous rentrons tout les trois à Baker Street. Dans le taxi, je m'endors, la tête glissant sur l'épaule de Sherlock et la main serrant celle de mon père.

C'est mon père qui me réveille:

\- Emily, on est arrivé.

Je me lève péniblement et rentre avec eux dans notre appartement.

\- Ce n'est pas une organisation criminelle. Dit Sherlock en enlevant son manteau. C'est un culte.

Je vais me rouler en boule sur le canapé en baillant. Mon père se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil.

\- Son frère a été corrompu par un des leaders.

\- Elle a dit son nom ? Demande mon père.

\- Ouais. Shan. Le Général Shan. Je réponds depuis mon canapé.

\- On est pas près de le trouver. Soupire mon père.

\- Faux. Rétorque Sherlock On a presque tout ce qui'il faut. Elle a presque complété le puzzle. Pourquoi devait-il voir sa sœur ? Pourquoi vouloir son savoir ?

\- Elle travaillait au musée. Une experte en antiquité. Dit mon père. Bien sûr.

\- Des antiquités de valeur. Précise Sherlock.

Je les écoutes silencieusement. N'ayant pas vraiment suivit l'enquête comme il se doit, j'ai peur de faire des suppositions erronées qui pourraient ralentir l'enquête. Et la soirée a été rude.

Je vais faire du thé et du café dans la cuisine.

\- Des reliques anciennes acquises au marché noir. Poursuit Sherlock. La Chine regorge de trésors cachés depuis la révolution.

\- Le Lotus Noir les vends. Je comprends en même temps que mon père.

Synchronisation père-fille. Ça me manquait.

Je rapporte les boissons chaudes dans le salon et dépose le tout sur un plateau. J'avale un café cul-sec, m'anesthésiant la langue et la gorge par la même occasion. Idiote.

Sherlock me colle l'ordinateur sur les genoux d'office, et me demande de consulter les objets venant de Chine sur les ventes aux enchères.

Nous trouvons plusieurs correspondances.

\- Voyons les dates. Je marmonne. Ici ! Papa, Sherlock, "arrivé de Chine il y a quatre jours", vendeur anonyme.

\- Le vendeur n'a pas laissé son nom. "Deux pièces rares cachés dans l'Est". Lit Sherlock.

\- L'un dans la valise de Lukis, l'autre dans celle de Van Coon. Approuve mon père.

Je tapes "Pièces rares vendues aux enchères".

\- En voilà une autre. Je signale en montrant l'écran. Arrivée de Chine il y a un mois. Une céramique chinoise. Vendue pour 400.000£.

\- Tiens regarde, un mois encore avant, une peinture chinoise, 500.000£. Signale mon père.

\- Toutes d'un vendeur anonyme. Ils les volent en Chine et alimentent le marché britannique. Déduit Sherlock.

\- Chaque vente aux enchères coïncide à un voyage de Lukis ou Van Coon. Compare mon père.

\- Et si l'un d'eux était devenu cupide et avait volé quelque chose ? Suppose Sherlock.

\- D'où la présence de Zhi Zhu. Conclut mon père.

Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

Mrs Hudson arrive et nous nous retournons brusquement.

\- Désolée, collectons-nous pour une oeuvre de charité, Sherlock ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Un jeune homme attend dehors avec des caisses pleines de livres. Nous informe Mrs Hudson.

Les livres de Lukis et Van Coon.

Pendant que les flics déchargent les caisses de livres, Sherlock et papa discutent. Si j'ai tout suivie, les nombres vont de paires. Donc page 15, premier mot. Le message dépend du livre. On est pas dans la merde.

Nous commençons à chercher.

Dimmock arrive et montre une pièce à conviction.

\- On a trouvé cela au musée. C'est bien votre écriture ? Demande-t-il à Sherlock.

\- Hum, nous espérions que Soo Lin nous le déchiffre. Explique mon père.

\- Autre chose ? Demande L'inspecteur. Pour vous faciliter la tâche.

\- Un peu de silence serait merveilleux. Répond Sherlock.

Ai-je déjà précisé à quel point j'aime quand Sherlock ordonne à un flic de fermer sa gueule ?

Dimmock se tourne vers nous. Je lui fais un grand sourire froid, histoire qu'il sache dans quoi il est tombé.

Il s'en va.

Après un quart d'heure de recherche, le premier livre en commun que je trouve chez ces deux messieurs, c'est le Kamasutra. Passionnant. Vraiment.

Mon père me demande plusieurs fois d'aller me coucher. Je réponds par la négative.

Nous passons la nuit à éplucher les livres deux deux passeurs. Rien. Au bout d'une certaine heure de la matinée, la montre de mon père sonne. Il doit aller au boulot.

Je m'absente le temps de prendre une douche et de me laver les dents avant d'enfiler un jean et un débardeur. Je coince mes cheveux dans une pince et continue de fouiller dans les livres.

* * *

\- Un livre que tous auraient.

\- Sherlock, tu répètes cette phrase depuis six heures...

Mon colocataire attrape les livres dans notre propre bibliothèque et les compare avec ceux de Van Coon et Lukis.

\- J'en peux plus d'être ici. Je marmonne en baillant ostensiblement tout en me massant les tempes.

Il marmonne dans son coin puis se frotte les boucles, signe qu'il n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

Mon père arrive dans la pièce.

\- On sort ce soir. Nous dit Sherlock. J'ai besoin d'air.

Ouais !

\- En fait ce soir, j'ai un rencart. Nous annonce mon paternel.

\- Quoi ? Nous exclamons-nous Sherlock et moi.

Comment ça un rencart ?!

\- Quand deux personnes sont ensemble et sortent pour s'amuser. Nous explique papa.

Et on peut savoir avec QUI, tu comptes t'amuser ?!

\- C'est exactement ce que je suggérais. Répond Sherlock.

\- Non je ne crois pas. Ou du moins je ne l'espère pas. Réplique mon père.

Si ! Je refuse que tu fréquentes quelqu'un ! Tant que ce n'est pas Sherlock !

Papa John et Papa Sherlock ! C'était prévu ainsi depuis votre rencontre ! Pas que tu te tapes la première fille que tu croises ! Encore heureux que l'assistante de Mycroft t'ai mis un vent !

\- Tu l'emmènes où ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Au cinéma.

Tsss, cliché. Et vous allez vous peloter dans le noir et lancer du pop-corn sur les gens ?

\- Ah, morne, ennuyant, et très prévisible. Commente Sherlock.

Bien dit Papa Sherlock !

\- Essaye ceci. Ajoute-t-il en tendant à mon père un papier. Représentation unique à Londres.

\- BORDEL ! Mais ne l'encourage pas !

Les deux se tournent vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

Bah quoi ?

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis que Sherlock ne dois pas m'encourager ? Demande mon père les sourcils froncés.

Oups, j'ai donc pensé à voix haute...

\- Une pulsion. J'ai du mal à me contrôler des fois. C'est nerveux. Je mens.

Mon père fait une moue dubitative.

Je retourne dans les livres.

\- Merci Sherlock, mais je me passerai de tes conseils en matière de séduction.

* * *

Je regarde les gens. J'ai laissé mes cheveux lâchés dans mon dos. Je porte un haut prune, un short noir, des collants prunes et des bottines noires. Mon trench noir est ouvert et je marche tranquillement.

J'entends la voix d'un homme.

\- En fait, j'ai quatre places à ce nom.

\- C'est impossible je n'en ai réservé que deux.

\- Et j'ai rappelé pour m'en prendre une aussi.

J'apparais à ce moment là.

\- Et comme je ne comptais pas rester toute seule à la maison, j'ai rappelée pour en prendre une pour moi.

Mon père nous regarde super mal. Sherlock me regarde curieusement. Il n'a pas remarqué que je me trouvais juste derrière lui. La fille nous regarde d'un air poli et surpris. Elle m'horripile déjà.

\- Je suis Sherlock. Se présente mon colocataire au "rencart".

\- Euh. Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir ! Dit-il avant de filer.

\- Et moi c'est Emily. Sa fille. Je précise en souriant de toutes mes dents en direction de mon père.

\- Oh. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une fille. Dit-elle en se tournant vers mon paternel.

\- Je lui fait honte. Je souligne en gardant mon horrible sourire.

Sur ces mots, je pars sur les pas de Sherlock.

Mon père nous rejoins.

\- Est-ce trop demandé, une soirée, seul ? Demande-t-il.

\- Le cirque du Dragon Jaune à Londres, pour une nuit: tout colle. Répond Sherlock. Les Tongs ont envoyé un assassin...

\- Déguisé en funambule ? Un peu de sérieux. Et toi pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Pour pourrir ton rencart. J'avoue en continuant de sourire.

\- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?! S'exclame mon père, les yeux exorbités par ma réponse.

J'hausse les épaules en souriant.

\- Je fais mon complexe d'œdipe avec du retard. J'élimine la concurrence.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Notre tueur grimpe à la corde. Rappelle Sherlock. C'est le lieu idéal pour le trouver. Les visas s'accordent peu en Chine. Il faut une raison valable pour sortir. Je dois jeter un œil par là.

\- Fais donc, ça. J'emmène Sarah boire un verre. Déclare mon père.

\- J'ai besoin de toi ! Proteste Sherlock.

C'est une déclaration d'amour !

\- J'ai autre chose en tête, pour ce soir. Et tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide. Emmène Emily, tu l'occuperas.

\- Comme quoi ? Demande Sherlock, agacé.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Demande mon père à son tour.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si important ? Demande Sherlock.

\- J'ai un rencart.

\- C'est pas important ça. Je réplique.

Il me lance un regard noir.

\- Tu poursuis un tueur quand j'essaie de...

\- De quoi ? S'écrie Sherlock.

\- De conclure avec Sarah.

L'insipide arrive. au même moment.

\- Hey. Poursuit mon père tandis que Sherlock et moi tournons les talons. Prête ?

\- Oui ! S'exclame-t-elle.

\- Je l'aime pas. Je dit à Sherlock.

\- Je sais.

Mon père grogne un truc à Sherlock. Je lui donne un léger coup de pied et me retourne en sifflotant d'un air innocent lorsqu'il se retourne brusquement vers moi.

Une musique retentit. Elle me replonge immédiatement la nuit de la mort de Soo Lin Yao. C'est le même air.

J'observe le spectacle d'un air morne.

Je ne parle pas du spectacle des passeurs chinois bien sûr. Non, je parle du spectacle minable qu'offre le flirt de mon père avec l'insipide.

Pa-thé-tique.

Elle s'accroche au bras de mon père en sursautant. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris le browning de papa.

Sherlock glisse quelques commentaires. Si encore c'était pour critiquer le rencart de mon père.

Un type tente de se dégager de ses chaines avant de se faire planter par une arbalète. Dit Madame ! Tu me prêtes ton engin que je fasse joujou contre l'insipide ?

Sherlock a disparu. Merde. J'aurai dû le suivre plutôt que de supporter mon père et sa greluche.

La femme asiatique nous présentes le prochain numéro. Le terme "araignée" me fait tiquer ? Serait-ce Zhi Zhu ?

Un mec masqué descend du plafond en se déroulant d'un drap. J'entends mon père à côté:

\- Vous avez vu ça ?

Non, non. En plus d'avoir l'air stupide, elle est aveugle.

L'homme araignée-oiseau commence à alterner entre pas de paon et petits vols. Je cherche Sherlock des yeux.

J'aperçois discrètement quelqu'un qui écarte un pan de rideau pour regarder le spectacle. C'est surement Sherlock.

Soudain, je remarque des mouvements derrière le rideau. Mon père aussi.

Sherlock déboule en train de se battre avec un mec portant un masque de dragon.

Papa se jette sur le type et je fais de même. Le gars repousse papa d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac et me jette au sol en m'attrapant par les cheveux. Je me retourne et est le temps de reconnaître Zhi Zhu qui s'enfuit.

Je me jette de nouveau contre le type à tête de dragon qui frappe mon père. Je fini par lui donner un coup de genoux en plein dans les burnes. JACKPOT !

L'insipide débarque et donne des coups de bâton sur l'homme.

Sherlock retire la chaussure du type, assommé.

Mon père attrape son rencart par la main et Sherlock attrape la mienne ce qui me surprend légèrement mais je ne fais aucun commentaire. Nous partons tout les quatre en courant.

* * *

Nous arrivons à Scotland Yard. Dimmock nous fait un topo.

\- J'ai envoyé des agents. Le vieux hall était totalement désert.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai vu la marque au cirque. Le tatouage des deux cadavres, la marque des Tong ! S'exclame Sherlock.

\- Lukis et Van Coon faisaient de la contrebande. L'un d'eux a volé une pièce de valeur en Chine. Continue mon père.

\- Les gens du cirque sont ici pour la récupérer. Poursuit Sherlock.

\- Quoi donc ? Demande froidement Dimmock.

Sherlock, mon père et moi nous crispons. On n'a pas encore déchiffré le code.

\- On l'ignore. Avoue mon père.

\- Vous l'ignorez. Répète l'employé du Yard avec un air suffisant. Il se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil. Monsieur Holmes, je me suis plié à vos quatre volontés. Lestrade à une haute estime de vous. J'ai ordonné une descente. S'il vous plait dîtes-moi que j'ai autre chose à montrer à mon patron qu'une énorme facture.

\- Si vous nous aviez écouté dès le départ, on aurait pu avancer plus vite et éviter au moins, le décès de Soo Lin Yao. Commencez par faire votre job avant de nous critiquer ! Je m'exclame.

\- Ce n'est pas une petite gamine qui va m'apprendre comment faire mon métier.

\- Une gamine qui vous est supérieure intellectuellement et qui a plus bosser que vous sur cette affaire. Je crache.

* * *

J'ouvre la porte de Baker Street avec humeur et jette mon manteau sur le canapé.

\- Ils seront en Chine dès demain. Dit mon père.

\- Pas les mains vides. Je rétorque.

\- Elle a raison. Emily, il faut trouver leur repère, leur lieu de rendez-vous. Me dit Sherlock.

\- C'est forcément caché dans le code. Je réponds en m'avançant en même temps que lui vers l'image, punaisée au mur.

Il y a un léger silence, brisé par la voix de l'insipide qui est toujours là.

\- Je devrais peut-être m'en aller.

\- Oui, ça serait mieux. Je réponds en chœur avec Sherlock en même temps que mon père réponds par la réponse opposée.

\- Ils plaisantent. Ajoute mon père lorsque nous nous retournons vers lui. Restez si vous en avez envie.

\- C'est juste moi où vous êtes affamés aussi ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Oh pitié... Souffle Sherlock.

\- Dalleuse. Je marmonne.

Je farfouille dans les images tandis que Sherlock fait de même. L'insipide nous tourne autour.

\- C'est donc ce que vous faîtes. Retentit sa voix. John et vous gagnez de l'argent en résolvant des mystères. Dit-elle en s'adressant à Sherlock.

\- On est pas dans Professeur Layton. Je réplique. Et je suis là, sur leurs affaires.

\- Détective Consultant. Répond Sherlock.

\- Oh.

Elle continue de nous agacer. Puis elle pointe de ses doigts osseux un cryptogramme sur une feuille que Sherlock consulte.

\- C'est quoi, ces gribouillis ?

Sherlock fait preuve d'un sang froid monstre. Moi je vais l'égorger cette abrutie.

\- Ce sont des nombres, dans un vieux dialectes chinois.

\- Oh, oui. Evidemment j'aurai dû le savoir.

Je. Vais. L'étriper.

Elle regarde par dessus mon épaule.

\- Et toi ? Tu fais quoi durant leurs enquêtes ?

Je lui fais mon pire sourire hypocrite et réponds:

\- Je découpe des cadavres et les mets dans notre frigidaire. Vous voulez voir ?

Elle me regarde déboussolé, et je vais dans la cuisine.

Mrs Hudson a préparé un apéro pour mon père et son rencart, vu que notre cuisine est complètement vide de toute chose comestible.

\- Madame Hudson vous êtes une sainte. Chuchote mon père.

\- Si on avait été lundi, j'aurai pu faire des courses.

\- Merci, merci.

\- J'espère que vous avez craché dans son verre. Je dit à ma logeuse.

Elle me donne une légère tape sur le bras.

\- Voyons Emily.

Je retourne dans le salon. L'autre peste tripote mes feuilles. Sherlock est choqué.

\- Ces nombres, c'est un code ?

\- Exact. Répond Sherlock.

\- Vous pouvez reposer ça ? On ne touche pas ce qui ne nous appartiens pas.

Elle recule un peu.

\- Et chaque paire est un mot ?

Sherlock et moi la fixons.

\- Comment savez-vous ça ? Je demande.

\- C'est sur la feuille. Deux mots ont déjà été traduits.

Elle nous pointe le début du message. Bon sang.

\- Sherlock. Elle avait commencé à traduire...

\- John ! Appelle Sherlock.

Il arrive.

\- Papa regarde. Soo Lin Yao avait commencé la traduction au musée.

\- On ne l'avait pas vu. Ajoute Sherlock. "Neuf mill".

\- "Mill" pour million ? Suppose mon père.

\- 9.000.000£. Pourquoi ? Trouvons la suite. Lance le brun.

Il attrape ses affaires.

\- Où vas-tu ? Demande mon paternel.

\- Au musée, la salle de restauration. Il pousse une exclamation, agacé, Ça devait sauté aux yeux !

\- De quoi ?

\- Le livre, papa. La clé pour le code. Soo Lin l'a utilisé pendant que vous couriez partout et que je vérifiais que vous étiez vivants. Elle a commencé à traduire le code.

\- Il doit être sur son bureau ! S'exclame Sherlock en partant.

Je tente de le suivre mais mon père me retient.

\- Non ! Dit-il.

\- Papa ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

\- Tu as faillit te faire tuer, une fois. Ça m'a suffit.

\- Sherlock a besoin de moi.

\- Sherlock peut se débrouiller tout seul.

\- Si tu veux être tranquille pour roucouler, c'est ton choix, pas le mien. Je ne suis pas obligée de t'écouter !

\- Je suis ton père.

Je ricane. Il commence sérieusement à m'agacer cette fois-ci.

\- Tu l'es depuis quatre mois. Tu crois que ça fait de toi le père de l'année ?

\- Emily...

\- On ne remplace pas dix années de vide en quatre mois. Désolée.

\- On peut en parler plus tard ?

Je le vois jeter un coup d'œil à Tara. Oui elle a gagné le droit de se faire appeler par son prénom. Même si ce n'est pas le sien.

\- Comme d'habitude.

Je me colle contre la fenêtre. Je regarde des touristes qui consultent le "Londres de A à Z".

Le déclic se fait immédiatement.

Je me précipite sur les caisses de livres de Lukis et Van Coon. Je trouve enfin le livre. J'attrape une feuille du message avec les chiffres traduits. J'en ai fait des photocopies.

Je remplace les premiers les écrits de Soo Lin et me sers du livre pour compléter.

Je suis presque à la fin lorsque j'entends Sarah poussez un gémissement. Je me retourne brusquement me préparant à traiter mon père de gros dégueulasse pour pouvoir faire des trucs avec elle devant moi mais un homme à capuche m'assomme avec ce que je crois être du chloroforme.

* * *

Je me réveille, ligotée à une chaise. Putain...

Mon père est dans les vapes. Son rencart aussi.

Je suis entourée par des chinois.

Papa émerge après de longues minutes.

Une femme se met à parler. Je n'écoute pas. Je cherche juste un moyen pour me détacher et je prie pour que Sherlock ramène ses bouclettes.

Je tiques légèrement quand la femme appelle mon père "Monsieur Holmes".

\- Je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes. Répond mon paternel.

Ça, tu nous apprends rien.

\- Pardonnez-moi si je ne vous croit pas.

C'est moche quand même d'être conne.

\- Carte de crédit, au nom de S. Holmes.

\- Ce n'est pas la mienne. Il me l'a prêtée.

C'est parce-qu'on est pauvre c'est pour ça.

\- Et un chèque de 5.000£, au nom de Monsieur Sherlock Holmes.

\- Je devais veiller dessus, pour lui.

Papa, ta gueule. On est dans la merde.

\- Des places de théâtres, au nom de Holmes.

\- Oui, bon. Je sais que c'est troublant, mais ce n'est pas moi.

\- On l'a entendu de votre propre bouche.

Hein ?

\- Quoi ? Demande mon père.

\- "Je suis Sherlock Holmes et je travaille toujours seul."

\- J'ai vraiment dit ça ? J'imagine qu'il est inutile d'essayer de vous convaincre que je ne faisais que de l'imiter ?

T'as essayé de faire une imitation de Sherlock durant ta bonne humeur ambiante de la semaine ?

Elle pointe un revolver sur mon père. Je parviens à dégager ma bouche du bâillon.

\- Ce n'est pas Sherlock Holmes !

\- Je suis Shan. Se présente la chinoise.

Shan ? Le Général du Lotus Noir ?

\- Vous êtes Shan ?

Bravo papa, tu arrives à suivre.

\- Nous avons tenté par trois fois de vous tuer vous et votre compagnon. Nous avons épargné la fille de votre ami, seulement par manque de temps. Que doit-on dire d'un assassin qui ne tire pas droit ?

Elle recule la culasse de son arme. Mon père se met à haleter, signe de panique. Je me débats.

\- Non, il dit la vérité ! Ce n'est pas Sherlock Holmes ! S'il vous plait ! Laissez mon père tranquille ! NON !

elle appuie sur la détente. Je crie.

Mon père en vie. Elle a tiré à blanc. L'arme n'est pas chargée.

\- C'est qu'il n'essaie pas vraiment. Conclue Shan.

Mon père reprend sa respiration. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ai cru le perdre.

Elle charge son arme, et la pointe de nouveau sur mon père.

\- Plus vide, maintenant. Si nous avions voulu vous tuer, ce serait déjà fait. Nous voulions juste vous rendre curieux.

\- L'avez-vous ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Le trésor.

\- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez.

Si elle le demande c'est qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé mes traductions à l'appart.

J'ignore où est cette foutue barrette de Jade et j'espère sincèrement que Sherlock va bientôt arriver.

\- Je préférerez m'en assurer. Réplique le Général Shan.

Elle découvre l'arbalète du cirque. Putain, Sherlock ramène-toi. MAINTENANT !

\- Tout à un prix en Occident. Ajoute-t-elle. Et le prix de sa vie ?

Elle désigne Sarah du menton.

\- Ou de la sienne ? Cette fois c'est de moi dont-elle parle.

Elle fait signe à un homme. Je sens le métal froid d'une arme à feu sur ma nuque.

\- Papa... Je marmonne en tremblant.

L'arbalète est tournée vers Sarah. Elle se met à pleurer. Je tente de bouger mais mon ravisseur me maintient par l'épaule.

J'en ai marre de me faire menacer de mort tout les deux jours.

\- Simple info...

\- Papa... Je répète.

Mon père chuchote des excuses à Sarah puis me regarde.

\- Ça... Ça va aller... D'accord ma chérie ?

\- Papa... Je me mets à haleter, cédant à la panique.

\- Où est la barrette ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La barrette de Jade de l'Impératrice, estimée à 9.000.000£. Nous avions déjà un acheteur. Mais un des nôtres a été cupide. Il l'a prise, ramenée à Londres et vous l'avez cherchée.

\- Pitié. Commence à supplier mon père. Ecoutez, je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes. Vous devez me croire. Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que vous cherchez.

\- J'ai besoin d'un volontaire dans le public ! S'exclame Shan sur un ton théâtrale.

\- Non je vous en prie !

\- Ah merci, Madame ! Elle se retourne vers moi. Ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle, vous serez la prochaine. Elle s'avance vers Sarah, Ah, oui. Vous ferez ça très bien.

Elle perce le sac de sable.

Elle continue son manège.

Je ne l'écoutes même pas.

Finalement, je me lève de ma chaise et écrase mon agresseur avec. Je fais une roue arrière par dessus le dossier. J'ai enfin défaits mes liens. Je me mets à éviter les chinois qui se lancent à ma poursuite. Aucun ne me tuera tant que Shan n'en donnera pas l'ordre. Je serai à jamais reconnaissante envers Mallory et Nathan de m'avoir forcée à m'inscrire aux cours de gymnastique avec eux lors de nos sept ans. C'est sans doute ce qui est en train de me sauver la vie.

Mon père me hurle de m'enfuir. J'obéis en me sentent horriblement lâche.

\- Pitié ! S'écrie mon père que j'entends à quelques mètres derrière moi. JE NE SUIS PAS SHERLOCK HOLMES !

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Vous devriez. S'exclame une voix que je connais bien.

Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Sherlock. Il me force à rester caché.

\- Sherlock Holmes, ne lui ressemble pas vraiment.

Je ne vois pas la scène. Mais j'entends.

\- Comment me décrirais-tu, John ? Plein de ressources ? Dynamique ? Énigmatique ?

\- En retard ? Souffle mon père.

\- C'est un semi-automatique, si vous tirez, la balle ira à plus de 1.000 mètres par seconde.

\- Et ? Rétorque Shan.

Je me déplace doucement vers mon père. J'attends de pouvoir neutraliser les contrebandiers, pour le libérer. Mais j'ai besoin de Sherlock.

\- Et... Sherlock assomme un type. Le rayon de ces courbes, est d'environ quatre mètres. Si vous ratez, la balle va ricocher. Elle pourrait toucher n'importe qui. Y compris vous.

Sherlock commence à faire du bordel. J'attrape une barre en fer et cogne contre le crâne du premier type qui passe devant moi.

Sherlock est en train de libérer Sarah lorsque Zhi Zhu l'attrape avec un espèce de ruban à la gorge. Je me précipite pour aider mon colocataire et attaque Zhi Zhu par derrière en coinçant sa gorge contre la barre et exerçant une forte pression.

Finalement Zhi Zhu s'écroule. Mon père a réussi à dévier l'arbalète sur notre agresseur.

Sherlock libère Sarah et je libère mon père. La police est là. Shan s'est enfuit.

\- Tout va bien. Tout ira bien. C'est fini. Chuchote Sherlock à une Sarah traumatisée.

\- Papa ? Ça va ?

\- Je n'ai rien ma puce. Il se tourne vers Sarah. Je te promets que le prochain rencart sera différent.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont je suis capable, j'espère que tu n'auras pas de second rencart.

Sherlock et Dimmock échangent quelques mots à la sortie du Tramway. Je hoche la tête vers lui en signe d'adieu. Il me répond par une imitation de mon geste.

Mon père nous tiens par les épaules, Sarah et moi.

J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Les jours qui suivent sont plus calmes. Nous sommes allé annoncer à la secrétaire de Van Coon, qui était sa maîtresse, qu'elle est l'heureuse propriétaire d'une barrette de 9.000.000£. J'ai rencontré Sébastian Wilkes, l'ancien camarade de fac de Sherlock. Je me suis amusée à déduire des trucs sur lui. Sherlock était ravi. En revanche, Wilkes était franchement effrayé. Il a même demandé si j'étais la fille de Sherlock. J'ai répondu qu'il n'était pas le premier à poser la question.

Je n'ai plus d'ecchymoses sur le visage, je peux également reprendre les cours. Je revois mes amis.

J'ai eu une longue discussion avec mon père. Nous avons parlés. beaucoup.

Sur nos vies surtout. Sur le vide qu'il a laissé en partant pendant dix ans. Sur le challenge de m'élever convenablement que j'ai représenté dès ma naissance. Sur celui que je représente maintenant. Sur ma mère. Cette jeune femme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux à l'âge de 18 ans. Qui, un matin de janvier 1996 était venue le voir à St Barts pour lui montrer le test de grossesse positif. Qui deux jours après son accouchement, après deux ans de vie de couple, avait laissé dans une chambre d'hôpital, un bébé et un mot d'excuse écrit sur un bout de papier. Il ne m'a pas donné de nom ni de prénom. Je sais qu'il n'a plus aucune photo d'elle.

Je n'en désire pas. Nous nous sommes réconciliés. Après cette semaine épouvantable dans notre cohabitation père-fille.

J'ai décidé d'avoir un peu plus de compassion pour Sarah. Accepter un second rencart avec mon père après l'affaire du gang du Lotus Noir, dénote soit un comportement masochiste, soit une grande force de caractère et de courage. Je suis donc polie avec elle. Presque.

Pour l'instant, je suis dans le salon avec Sherlock et papa. Sherlock commence un air au violon. Je le rejoins au saxophone. Papa nous regarde jouer.

Une vraie petite famille. Il faut que je trouves un nom de couple pour Sherlock et mon père... SherlOn ? WatsHolmes ? HolmSon ? Non, je sais ! JohnLock ! Parfait. Faut que j'en parle à Mrs Hudson. Et Lestrade. Et Mycroft.

Je m'ennuie. Quand est-ce que nous aurons une nouvelle enquête ?

* * *

Enfin fini ! Je vais pouvoir me consacrer à l'épisode 3 très prochainement. Ou faire quelques chapitres sur la partie "normale" de la vie d'Emily. Je ne sais pas.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous aimeriez lire: Vie Normale d'Emily ? Ou Episode 3 ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez que la fic avance trop vite. Ou trop lentement pour les plus fous d'entre vous ! Héhé ! Pardon, je fais peur parfois. C'est la faute de mes parents. Ils me berçaient trop près du mur étant petite. Ça a laissé des séquelles sur mon étrange cerveau. Enfin, breeeeef. See you later !


	9. Vie normale

Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 9, j'ai envie d'écrire Emily dans sa vie de tout les jours avec quelques situations différentes. (ce chapitre n'est pas une suite au précédent, il n'est pas définit chronologiquement)

On retrouve donc Emily deux fois plus cinglée que d'habitude.

 _PUB: Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur la fiction_ _ **Le Troisième Holmes**_ _de_ _ **MaxWho**_ _(un JohnLock avec une bande de Holmes sauvages qui apparaissent à chaque chapitre !) Suspense garanti !_

 ** _RAR:_**

 ** _MaxWho:_**

 ** _Merci pour la pub ! J'ai A-DO-RÉ la suite ! Et j'ai beaucoup aimé la nouvelle version de_** ** _Ma fille_** ** _!_**

 ** _En espérant que la suite te plaira !_**

 ** _Frog38:_**

 ** _Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre sur la vie de tout les jours d'Emily te plaira._**

 ** _Effectivement, Emily est vachement mature pour son âge. J'ai beaucoup de mal à l'infantiliser. Je vais essayer de la rendre plus gamine ici et dans les chapitres suivants malgré tout. J'ai moi-même seize ans et devoir me mettre dans la peau d'une fille de onze ans c'est difficile ^^._**

 ** _Je suis contente que tu trouves la fic intéressante ! :)_**

 ** _Je vais sans doutes ralentir légèrement la publication selon mon emploi du temps. L'avantage étant que je vais diviser la vie d'Emily en trois parties: Cette fiction là qui ira jusqu'à la fin de la saison 2 de Sherlock. Une autre fiction qui sera centré sur la vie d'Emily entre la saison 2 et la saison 3 qui correspondra donc aux deux années d'absence de Sherlock, et la troisième qui concernera la saison 3 et la suite de la série. Sans compter quelques histoires alternatives. Ce qui, au final donne une fanfiction assez longue. :)_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà, en espérant que la suite te plaira !_**

Emily, et les personnages n'étant pas de la série Sherlock sont à moi. L'école d'Emily également. Le reste est à Dieu-Mark Gatiss, Maître-Steven Moffat et Grandissime-Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: Vie normale:**

 _-"Emily Kathleen Watson explique-moi ce 2/20 en sciences ?"_

 ** _-"Sérieux p'pa ? Tu fouilles dans mes cours quand je suis pas là ? -E"_**

 _-"Non..."_

 ** _-"Je dirais à Sherlock de ramener des ongles de pieds de la morgue et ne t'étonnes pas d'en trouver dans ton thé du matin si tu refouilles ma chambre ! -E"_**

 _-"Tu n'oserais pas !"_

 ** _-"Chiche. -E"_**

\- Watson ! range ton portable ! Vous êtes les suivants. S'exclame ma prof.

\- J'arrive!

Je me remets en place, et révise une dernière fois notre enchaînement.

Nous sommes en cours de sport. Et en ce moment, on fait de la danse. Et avec quatre années de pratique intensive, je fais donc partie des meilleurs de la classe avec Nathan et Mallory.

Sauf que nous devons former des groupes d'au moins quatre personnes. Nous avons décidé de prendre Alan dans notre groupe et d'aider Taylor, Thomas, Zoe et Henry à faire une chorégraphie un minimum correct. Ce qui n'est absolument pas facile.

Nathan, Mallory et moi nous jouons donc les professeurs.

Henry viens de me faire trébucher en confondant sa droite et sa gauche. Boulet.

\- Henry ! Gauche, droite, droite, gauche! Pas compliqué, merde ! Beugle Mallory.

J'arrête la musique.

\- OK. Thomas, Zoe et Henry sur le côté. J'ordonne, en changeant de méthode. Alan et Taylor vous essayez de mémoriser l'enchaînement et vous copiez nos mouvements.

Je remets la musique. C'est la prof qui a choisi. On se retrouve donc à essayer de pondre une chorégraphie sur Meet Me Halfway des Black Eyed Peas.

Musique relativement correct. Certains ont eu des musiques de 1999.

Je commence la chorégraphie en synchronisation parfaite avec les jumeaux.

Alan nous rejoins enfin. Y en a au moins un qui a compris les pas. Finalement Taylor s'y met et malgré des difficultés, elle percute aussi. Bon on ira pas faire des championnats, ça c'est clair !

On répète encore une fois avec les autres. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, on arrive enfin à quelque chose de visuellement correct.

La seule chose que je déteste dans les cours de sport de l'école se sont les tenues obligatoires. Les garçons, ça passe: Tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes assez ample, short rouge qui arrive au genoux et baskets blanches. Les filles, c'est à croire que le type qui les a inventé était un putain de pédophile: Tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes moulant bien sûr, mini-short rouge et baskets blanches. Et l'été, c'est débardeur pour tout le monde. l'hiver, sweat et jogging ce qui nous console un peu.

Bref, je tire sur mon tee-shirt qui à la mauvaise idée de remonter juste en dessous de mon soutien-gorge à chaque mouvement de mes bras. Une véritable galère.

La prof nous appelle. C'est à notre tour de passer devant toute la classe. Elle fait passer deux groupes à chaque fois. D'où la même chorégraphie avec le reste de la bande.

Après notre passage, la prof note un truc sur son calepin:

\- Ouais, ça va. Vous avez bien bossé. Watson et les Gatling je vous mets 16. Hamilton et Cooper 13, Stevens, Lee et Roberts 12.

Elle note trop bizarrement cette prof.

Les jumeaux et moi faisons donc une petite danse pour notre seize. Taylor et Alan nous tire la langue et Thomas, Zoe et Henry font un "bouyah" collectif, heureux d'avoir un douze.

Le cours s'achève et nous filons nous changer dans les vestiaires.

Une bataille de déodorant fait rage lorsque des garçons tentent de s'introduire dans notre vestiaire. C'est donc à moitié intoxiquée que je sors rejoindre mon meilleur ami.

\- Tu n'es pas allé faire ton pervers ? Je demande en désignant Alan se faire frapper par Taylor et Mallory.

\- Non. Je laisse le plaisir de se faire frapper par une bande de furies aux autres. C'est vachement plus drôle de les regarder.

Je lui fais un sourire et lui pique un écouteur. Nous attendons les autres et sortons de l'école. Nous passons au Starbucks et saluons le patron, qui nous connais bien. Nous sommes des clients fidèles.

\- Salut les jeunes. Je vous sert quoi aujourd'hui ?

Nous passons commande et je pars dans les vestiaires.

En tant que cliente régulière et plutôt bonne amie avec le boss, il m'accorde une petite faveur grâce aux quelques fois où nous l'avons aidé à faire le service, un jour de galère.

Je récupère donc mes affaires et me change une nouvelle fois. Hors de question que Sherlock ou mon père me découvre avec ce truc sur le dos. C'est avec bonheur que je renfile mon jean, mon débardeur et ma veste en cuir. Je ressors et vais m'asseoir avec mes amis.

Nous passons une petite heure en terrasse avant de rentrer chez nous.

Je passe faire une course pour Mrs Hudson et vais lui rendre visite durant une demi-heure comme chaque jour.

Il est environ 19h.

Je monte à l'appartement, mets mes vêtements sales dans la machine à laver et fouille dans les placards en quête de nourriture.

Papa et Sherlock ne sont pas encore là.

\- Putain, y a vraiment jamais rien à bouffer dans cette maison ! Je m'exclame en ouvrant les placards un à un.

Je finis par trouver une boite de riz et des tomates. Je descend voir Mrs Hudson.

\- Oui, ma chérie ?

\- Vous n'avez pas de la viande ou du poisson ? Je demande.

\- Attend ici.

Elle revient avec du saumon.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue en la remerciant et remonte chez moi en courant.

Après avoir mis mes trouvailles à cuire, je fais un peu de rangement.

Je confectionne trois plateaux et allume la télé. Je descend en courant chez Speedy pour acheter un dessert potable et remonte rapidement pour éviter que le repas ne crame.

Je sers une portion dans chaque assiette et verse deux verres de vin et un de coca pour moi. Je m'installe sur le canapé et zappe jusqu'à trouver un film qui m'intéresse.

Les garçons rentrent enfin.

\- Ça sent bon. Tu crois que Madame Hudson nous a fait un dîner ? Demande la voix de mon père dans les escaliers.

Raté. Essaye la quatrième personne qui vit au 221B ?

\- Il y a des chances. Ce n'est certainement pas Emily. Je doute qu'elle sache cuisiner. Répond Sherlock.

\- Mais je t'emmerde ! Je m'exclame, vexée.

\- Ma chérie ! Tu es là ? Demande mon père.

\- Non, non. Je suis à l'autre bout de Londres dans un bar remplit de motards. Des gros. Pleins de sperme.

Comment faire flipper votre paternel ? Faites une quelconque allusion de près ou de loin au sexe. Crise de panique garantie.

\- Emily ! Enfin, je... Comment tu connais ce mot là ?! S'exclame mon père.

\- Je suis une ado ? Et j'ai été élevé par la Watson possédant le moins d'inhibition dans la famille.

\- Tu ne peux pas te servir d'Harry comme excuse à chaque connerie que tu dis ! On va avoir une grande conversation, tu parles beaucoup trop de chose que tu n'as pas à savoir.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que je vais avoir un cours théorique d'éducation sexuelle ? Je demande.

\- Non ! Seulement, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit avec un garçon avant de nombreuses années !

\- Et avec une fille ? Je demande en souriant de toutes mes dents.

\- C'est pareil !

\- Votre conversation me coupe l'appétit. Dit Sherlock.

\- Ton plateau est dans la cuisine. Je réponds.

Il file vers la cuisine.

Mon père est toujours rouge et continue sa crise de panique parentale.

\- Emily, il y a des choses pour lesquelles on doit attendre dans la vie, on ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, n'importe comment et avec n'importe qui !

\- J'ai treize ans ! J'ai beau être mature, je ne compte pas avoir de vie sexuelle maintenant ! Je déclare. Et il est hors de question que j'aborde ce sujet avec toi. La dernière conversation de ce genre était déjà assez humiliante !

\- Tu ne vas pas revenir là-dessus ! S'exclame mon père en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis médecin et je suis ton père !

\- Justement ! C'est deux fois plus humiliant ! Et je refuse que tu sois mon médecin traitant !

Il se trouve que j'ai eu mes premières menstruations il y a deux semaines, en plein milieu de la nuit. Étonnant pour une fille de mon âge. Merci la gym. Mon père m'a donc retrouvé dans la salle de bain à 4h30 du matin jurant contre Dame Nature.

S'en ai suivit une discussion assez humiliante. J'ai énormément regretté l'absence d'une présence féminine non ménopausée au 221B Baker Street.

\- Au fait Emily ! J'ai récupéré quelques serviettes hygiéniques usagées dans la salle de bain. Je fais une expérience sur la coagulation du sang provenant d'un utérus.

Je me tourne vers Sherlock, les joues rouges.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

Il s'apprête à répété sa phrase lorsque mon père se jette sur lui.

Tu le violes ou quoi ? Ah non, tu le frappes.

C'est donc à l'aide d'un jet d'eau sur eux, que je parviens à les calmer.

Nous finissons sur le canapé à triturer notre nourriture à force d'avoir l'appétit coupé, et à regarder la télévision. Mon père et Sherlock complètement trempés.

Une soirée tout à fait normale au 221B Baker Street.

* * *

Je dois faire un exposé pour le cours d'Histoire.

Le prof nous force à faire des groupes de deux ou de trois.

Il désigne les groupes.

\- Mmmh, Emily, avec Thomas et... Nathan, comme ça je suis sûr que vous ne laisserez pas votre sœur faire tout votre travail, Monsieur Gatling.

Je fais un clin d'œil à mes deux amis qui sourient de toutes leur dents. Je suis plutôt force en Histoire. En fait je suis bonne élève dans les matières Littéraire.

Mallory se retrouve avec Taylor et et Henry doit bosser avec Zoe et Alan.

A la sortie de l'école, Nathan nous interpelle:

\- Bon Mallory a posé la priorité sur chez nous. On doit donc allé chez l'un de vous deux.

\- Alex a ses examens en ce moment, il ne veux aucun bruit, l'autre fois il a pété les plombs lorsque Chrissy s'est servit un verre d'eau.

Je grimace.

\- La bibliothèque c'est pas mal. Je dis d'une petite voix.

\- Donc, chez Emily. Conclut mon meilleur ami en souriant. Quel jour et quelle heure ?

\- Mmmh, samedi. Propose Nathan.

\- Mon père et mon coloc seront là samedi. Je proteste.

\- On pourra faire leur connaissance. Déclare mon meilleur ami toujours avec son sourire à la con.

\- Nope.

\- On dit quatorze heure ! Bisous Emy ! S'exclame les deux garçons en m'ébouriffant les cheveux et en m'embrassant sur les joues.

Je pousse un grognement rageur avant de partir à leur poursuite.

* * *

Nous sommes samedi. Je fais tout mon possible pour que mon père et surtout Sherlock se comporte normalement devant mes deux amis. Quoi que ce n'est pas tellement Sherlock le plus bizarre entre mon père et lui.

\- On est d'accord, pas de déductions, pas de remarques, pas de questions, pas d'expériences et pas d'arme. Vous dîtes bonjour et aurevoir et puis c'est tout ! Je m'exclame en regardant mon père et mon colocataire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on parle à tes amis ? Demande mon père.

\- Parce-que j'ai le droit à un minimum de vie privée, comme tu fouilles dans ma chambre et Sherlock dans ma poubelle quand je suis absente, je refuse de vous laisser entrer en contact avec mes amis. Il en va de ma santé mentale. Va au ciné avec Sarah. Et toi, Je me tourne vers Sherlock, va voir Lestrade ou Mike Stamford, ou Molly, ou même Mycroft ! Mais ne dit rien, par pitié.

J'observe la pièce à la recherche du moindre truc suspect.

Je fais le tour de l'appartement pour vérifier que tout est clean.

Pas de morceau de cadavre dans les parages, pas de fringues sales, pas de browning, pas de harpon... Le crâne est cool donc on le garde à sa place.

Je reviens dans le salon.

Je vais les tuer...

\- Sherlock Holmes tu poses ce billet immédiatement ! Je m'écrie en voyant Sherlock ranger 50£ à la hâte.

Je saute sur mon colocataire en lui arrachant l'argent des mains.

\- Papa ! Je t'interdis de payer Sherlock pour faire des déductions sur moi ou mes amis !

\- Je suis ton père. J'ai tout les droits. Réplique mon paternel d'un ton supérieur.

\- Et tu t'es pris pour Dark Vador ? Tu n'as pas tout les droits. En plus on dirait Anderson quand tu prends ce ton là. Je rétorque.

Je suis toujours à califourchon sur Sherlock qui est allongé par terre. Je me tourne vers lui.

\- Je te donne trois paquets de cigarettes si tu fermes ta grande gueule. Pas de déduction, pas de commentaire désagréable, rien.

\- D'accord. Me répond le détective consultant.

\- Sherlock ! Non ! S'exclame mon père, les bras croisés.

Héhé, dans ton cul, bibi.

Je me relève et aide Sherlock à se mettre debout, j'embrasse sa joue.

\- Rends moi mes 50£, au moins. Soupire mon père en tendant la main vers moi.

\- Certainement pas. Il me faut de l'argent pour acheter ses clopes à Sherlock et en plus tu as du retard sur mon argent de poche.

\- Emily !

Je cours à l'extérieur de l'appartement et vais acheter les trois paquets de cigarette. Le vendeur accepte de me les vendre car il m'a déjà vu avec Sherlock.

J'achète deux autres paquets en réserve et retourne chez moi.

Mon père est en train d'engueuler Sherlock.

Je pousse mon paternel et vais donner ces cigarettes à Sherlock. Il me fait son sourire "Les cadavres c'est trop dément" et va dans sa chambre. Je vais cacher les paquets en réserve et retourne dans le salon.

\- Tu abuses Emily.

\- Ton pull est très moche papa.

\- Emily, bon sang !

\- Je t'aime. Je lui dit avec un sourire doux.

Magie ! Il ferme sa gueule et me regarde d'un air ahuri !

Il pose son postérieur dans son fauteuil et je lui colle une tasse de thé dans les mains.

On frappe à la porte.

Je vais ouvrir et accueille donc mes amis. Ils montent à ma suite et nous arrivons dans le salon. Je suis détendue. Plus aucun danger.

Mon père est toujours hébété avec sa tasse dans les mains.

\- Hum, papa ? Mes amis sont arrivés. J'annonce.

J'espère que je l'ai pas traumatisé. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais pour la première fois seulement pour qu'il ferme sa bouche. Si c'est pas du chantage affectif ça.

Il finit par se reprendre et se lève. Thomas et Nathan se présentent.

\- Bonjour monsieur Watson, je suis Thomas Stevens.

\- Bonjour. Répond mon père.

\- Bonjour, Nathan Gatling.

\- Enchanté.

Thomas se tourne vers moi.

\- Ton colocataire est absent ?

\- Euh, c'est sa pose cigarette. Je réponds.

\- OK. Bon on va dans ta chambre ?

J'entends le bruit d'un objet qui se brise. Mon père a lâché sa tasse.

Il a sa tête de psychopathe.

\- Comment ça dans "ta chambre" ?! On peut savoir ce que vous allez faire dans ta chambre ?! Me demande-t-il à moitié hystérique.

\- On va bosser. Je t'ai dit qu'on avait un exposé ! Je réponds en paniquant intérieurement.

\- Je t'interdis de poser tes mains sur ma fille ! Et toi aussi ! Crie-t-il à mes deux amis qui hésitent entre flipper ou rire.

\- John ? Retentit la voix de Sherlock.

Et merde.

\- Pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit ? Poursuit mon coloc en arrivant dans le salon. Il s'arrête en voyant mes deux compagnons. Oh, je vois.

\- Sherlock Holmes, mon colocataire. Je présente machinalement.

\- Salut ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour... Saluent mes deux amis, pas l'air rassuré du tout.

Sherlock les regardent de haut en bas.

\- Sherlock. J'avertis.

\- Le premier est le meilleur ami d'Emily, des parents absents, des frères et sœurs qui s'occupent de lui mais ne faisant pas preuve d'une extrême attention, un traumatisme lié à une bagarre étant plus jeune, homosexualité inconsciente ou refoulé, pianiste. Le second à une jumelle avec qui il ne s'entend pas souvent, les parents vont divorcés, adultère des deux côtés, sportif, mauvais élève, s'applique à avoir le rôle du garçon amusant par peur de ne pas être au centre de l'attention.

\- SHERLOCK ! Je vocifère.

\- Ton père m'a payé le double lorsque tu es partie.

Je vais leur couper les couilles avec une machette.

Je me tourne vers mes deux amis.

\- On se retrouve dans une heure au Starbucks.

Ils hochent la tête et partent. Je me retourne vers mon père et mon colocataire. Sherlock se dirige vers sa chambre.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser en famille.

\- TU REVIENS ICI !

\- Emily tu ne crie pas dans la maison !

\- LA FERME !

Je m'avance vers Sherlock et lui donne un coup de pied dans le tibias. Je me retourne vers mon père et attrape un verre d'eau que je lui lance à la figure.

Je prends le portable de mon père et appelle Sarah.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Allô ? Retentit la voix de la petite amie de mon paternel.

\- John baise Sherlock.

Je raccroche.

Plan JohnLock enclenché.

Mon père me regarde sous le choc.

Je prends son ordinateur et rédige un post sur son blog.

Je clique sur publier et vais enfermer l'ordinateur dans ma chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait sur mon ordinateur ?! Demande mon père, sa voix partant dans les aiguës.

\- J'ai révélé la vérité sur toi et Sherlock ! Je m'exclame.

\- Quel vérité ?!

J'entends le portable de Sherlock sonner.

Si mon plan fonctionne, je garantie ma tranquillité jusqu'à ma majorité.

\- Que veux-tu Mycroft ? Demande Sherlock.

J'entends la voix de Mycroft répondre quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre car mon père tente d'ouvrir ma porte.

Sherlock me regarde bouche bée.

Il raccroche. Et appelle mon père.

\- John ! Arrête d'essayer d'enfoncer la porte d'Emily. Tu n'auras qu'a effacé le post idiot qu'elle a mis sur ton blog depuis mon ordinateur.

Tsss, connard de Papa Sherlock.

Mon père revient. Ils vont sur le blog de mon père et je l'écoute religieusement lire mes mots.

\- _"Chers lecteurs, je suis Emily Watson, la fille de John Watson comme j'ai été présentée précédemment. Je publie aujourd'hui un post pour vous faire partager une nouvelle très importante._

 _John Watson n'est pas mon père._

 _Son véritable nom est Jane. C'est un transsexuel. Et c'est par conséquent ma mère._

 _Elle a changé de sexe il y a 10 ans. Et est partie en Afghanistan, me laissant sous la tutelle de ma tante, car mon père ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi à cause de son travail._

 _Beaucoup de personnes ont posé une question en me rencontrant. J'y répond donc aujourd'hui._

 _Mon père est bien Sherlock Holmes._

 _Je vous épargne l'histoire complète, je préfère la raconter de vive voix. Je vous annonce que l'été prochain, nous allons célébré un merveilleux événement:_

 _Mes parents vont se marier. John et Sherlock._

 _Vous êtes tous convié le 19 juillet au 221B Baker Street pour cette cérémonie ainsi que pour l'anniversaire de Papa Sherlock._

 _Je vous annonce également que Papa John et Papa Sherlock souhaites avoir un second bébé. Tonton Myc', tu es le futur parrain. :)_

 _Avec tout mon amour chers lecteurs,_

 _Emily Watson-Holmes."_

Je patientes quelques minutes et finalement je n'arrive plus à contenir mon fou-rire.

Sherlock me regarde.

\- Tu voudrais que John et moi nous nous marions ? Pourquoi ? Le mariage n'a aucun intérêt.

\- Le problème ne se situe pas là, Sherlock ! S'écrie mon père, scandalisé.

\- Sérieusement, John, le mariage n'a aucun intérêt. Deux personnes qui vivent ensemble vont ensemble à la mairie ou l'église pour signer un papier et continuent ensuite de vivre ensemble. Résume Sherlock.

\- Nous ne sommes pas un couple, Sherlock ! S'écrie mon père.

Tu vas faire de la peine à Papa Sherlock ! Tais-toi Papa John !

\- Nous vivons ensemble. C'est pareil.

Je continue de me marrer comme une baleine.

\- Emily, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! S'exclame mon père.

\- Que... Que t'as... dit Myc... croft ? Je demande à Sherlock en pleurant de rire.

\- Il m'a prévenu du post et a rajouté un: "J'en étais persuadé. Tout mes vœux, cher frère. Et merci." Il riait.

J'ai fait rire le gouvernement britannique. Je m'autorise une danse de la joie.

\- Emily, je ne suis pas gay ! S'exclame mon père.

\- Ta fille n'a jamais parlé d'homosexualité, John. Dit Sherlock.

\- Je confirme. J'ajoute entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Bien sûr que si. Rétorque mon père.

\- Non, elle a annoncé aux gens que tu étais une femme et que j'étais son père biologique et toi sa mère.

Il me regarde un court instant et tandis que je repart dans un fou-rire, Sherlock explose de rire à son tour.

\- Quand est la date de la naissance du bébé ? Je demande.

\- Ton père pensait t'offrir un chiot à ton anniversaire. M'avoue Sherlock.

\- Ah non ! Je refuse qu'on ait la même date de naissance ! Je m'exclame. Offrez le moi à Noël.

Mon père part en grommelant.

Nous continuons de ricaner.

Je me tourne vers Sherlock.

\- Tu ne feras plus de déduction pour lui ?

\- Nope. M'assure-t-il.

\- Merci Papa Sherlock. Je lui fait un grand sourire.

Il continue de ricaner et s'étale dans son fauteuil.

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard, ma fille.

Je ricane en prenant ma veste et je descends les escaliers. Sherlock me rappelle.

\- Oui ? Je dis en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu me considères vraiment comme un second père ?

\- Tu me considères vraiment comme ta fille ?

Il me fait un léger sourire et prend son violon. Je m'en vais.

Mon père ne cherchera plus jamais à interférer dans ma vie après ça.

* * *

Je suis à Picadilly. Une scène de rue est organisée aujourd'hui.

Je participe donc à une battle de danse avec Nathan et Mallory, et à des reprises en solo au saxophone, où avec Alan, Thomas, Taylor et Henry qui nous accompagne au pad.

Je commence par la danse. Nous reprenons toutes nos anciennes chorégraphies ainsi que les nouvelles. Après plusieurs heures, je reprends mon instrument chéri et nous jouons. Je prends deux ou trois fois le micro en duo avec Nathan ou Mallory ou bien avec les deux plus l'un des autres.

C'est une superbe journée. Ce n'est que pendant mon heure de solo au saxo que je remarque contre toute attente mon père dans le public.

C'est donc lorsque la scène s'achève que je vais voir mon paternel.

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je n'allais pas raté ça ! S'exclame-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu as bien aimé ? Je demande.

\- Tu étais fantastique ! Me dit-il.

Bordel, mon père arrive à me faire rougir. Un comble.

Après quelques banalités échangés, mon père m'embrasse et me dit de profiter de ma soirée avec mes amis ce que je fais avec plaisir.

* * *

\- Je soupçonne le colonel Moutarde d'avoir tué euh... la victime, dans le salon avec le chandelier ! Je m'exclame.

\- Faux ! Dit Sherlock.

\- Tu dois le prouver patate ! Montre une carte qui réfute ma théorie. Je réplique.

\- Ce n'est pas le colonel... Moutarde. Répond Sherlock en reniflant dédaigneusement en prononçant le nom du personnage. Pourquoi s'appelle-t-il Moutarde d'ailleurs ?

\- Pour le fun.

\- Et Mademoiselle Rose ? Et le professeur Violet ? Et Madame Leblanc ? C'est une référence à quoi ?

\- La couleur des pions. Maintenant joue.

\- J'accuse le professeur Lenoir d'être le meurtrier.

Je soupire en même temps que mon père.

\- Sherlock ! Combien de fois il faudra te dire que la victime ne peut pas être le tueur ! S'exclame mon père.

\- Ça ne peut être que la seule réponse logique !

Il y a un silence.

\- On joue à Docteur Maboule ? Je propose.

* * *

Je suis dans un parc avec Thomas et Zoe.

\- CE RÊVE BLEU ! JE N'Y CROIS PAS C'EST MERVEILLEUX ! S'époumonons-nous Thomas et moi.

Zoe, morte de rire, nous filme.

\- Hakuna Matata, mais quelle phrase magnifique...

\- Hakuna Matata, quel son fantastique...

\- CES MOTS SIGNIFIENT, QUE TU VIVRAS TA VIE, SANS AUCUN SOUCIS, PHILOSOPHIE, HAKUNA MATATA !

\- DITES A MES AMIS QUE JE M'EN VAIS, JE PARS VERS DE NOUVEAUX PAYS, OU LE CIEL EST TOUT BLEU DITES QUE JE M'EN VAIS ET C'EST TOUT CE QUI COMPTE DANS MA VIE...

\- DITES A MES AMIS QUE JE M'EN VAIS ET J'AIME CHACUN DES PAS QUE JE FAIS, LE SOLEIL EST MON GUIDE ET MOI JE M'EN VAIS, JE NE PEUX M'EMPÊCHER DE SOURIRE !

\- SOUS L'OCÉAN, SOUS L'OCÉAN, DOUDOU C'EST BIEN MIEUX TOUT LE MONDE EST HEUREUX, SOUS L'OCÉAN, LA-HAUT ILS BOSSENT TOUTE LA JOURNÉE, ESCLAVAGE ET PRISONNIERS, PENDANT QU'ON PLONGE COMME DES ÉPONGES SOUS L'OCÉAN !

\- Il en faut... PEU POUR ETRE HEUREUX, VRAIMENT TRÈS PEU POUR ETRE HEUREUX, IL FAUT SE SATISFAIRE DU NÉCESSAIRE, UN PEU D'EAU FRAÎCHE ET DE VERDURE, QUE NOUS PRODIGUE LA NATURE, QUELQUES RAYONS DE MIEL ET DE SOLEIL !

\- Bande de veinards, dégagez le bazar. Et vous allez voir c'que vous allez voir. Venez applaudir, acclamer la superstar ! Fêtez ce grand jour, clochettes et tambours, Venez adorez l'idole ! PRINCE ALI, SA SEIGNEURIE, ALI ABABOUA, A GENOUX, PROSTERNEZ-VOUS, SOYEZ RAVIS, PAS DE PANIQUE ON SE CALME, CRIEZ VIVE ALI, SALAM, VENEZ VOIR LE PLUS BEAU SPECTACLE D'ARABIE, PRINCE ALI PLUS FORT QUE LUI JE NE CONNAIS PAS QUI VOUS PORTES D'ABU D'HABI A BOUT DE BRAS, IL A VAINCU UNE ARMÉE, TOUT SEUL AVEC SON ÉPÉE, LA TERREUR DES ENNEMIS C'EST PRINCE ALI !

\- Il a cent trois chameaux et chamelleuh ! Continue de beugler Thomas.

Il s'arrête en ne m'entendant plus.

\- Tu me fais honte des fois...

\- Méchante...

\- Je suis ton ami, oh oui !

Nous reprenons en chœur:

\- JE SUIS TON AMI, JE SUIS TON AMI, MAIS OUI, JE SUIS TON MEILLEUUUUR AMIIIII, WAWAWA, WAWA, WAWAWA, WAWA, JE SUIS TON MEILLEUR AMI !

* * *

Voilà, voilà, quelques petites scènes WTF de la vie d'Emily.

J'attaque le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours avec le troisième épisode ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review ! Ça fait plaisir à l'auteur ! See you later !


	10. Explosion

Sup ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier ce chapitre, j'avais besoin de ralentir un peu la publication durant quelques jours, en tout cas voilà Emily qui revient avec le troisième épisode de Sherlock: Le Grand Jeu !

 ** _RAR_**

 ** _Frog38:_**

 ** _Héhé ! Merci, j'avoue que les chansons Disney c'était un grand classique mais pour retourner en enfance rien de mieux ! Ma petite Emily redevient enfin gamine dans le chapitre 9 ^^_**

 ** _Mane-jei:_**

 ** _Salut à toi ! Merci pour ta review ! Je sais que je manque beaucoup de crédibilité sur l'âge d'Emily... Mais je la fait grandir au fil de la série, elle aura environ 16 ans durant le dernier épisode de la saison 3. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me permettre de réécrire la fiction en rendant Emily plus âgée dès le début, ça pose un problème pour définir des bases sur sa relation avec John, en la gardant plus jeune, je peux créer une véritable relation père-fille, si je change son âge, je perds la relation de base sur laquelle j'ai construis la fic... J'y réfléchirai. J'espère quand même que malgré ça tu continuera de me lire !_**

Emily, ses amis, leurs familles, les personnages de l'école et son école m'appartiennent. Le reste est à Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: Explosion:**

Nous sommes en avril. Le soleil commence doucement à apparaître dans notre pays pluvieux. Pour l'instant je suis en train de rédiger la conclusion à ma rédaction d'anglais que je dois rendre ce matin. C'est jeudi 15. Sherlock est parti il y a quelques jours pour une affaire en Biélorussie.

Je regarde mon téléphone, il est 7h08. Je rajoute un point final à mon devoir et range mes affaires dans mon sac. Je regarde ma chambre.

Elle fait un peu près la même taille que celle de mon père ou Sherlock. Les murs sont blancs, le sol est recouvert d'une moquette sombre, les murs sont recouverts d'affiches, de posters, de dessins et de photos. Un bureau en bois sombre est accolé au mur, une lampe de travail métallique est posé dessus, un placard occupe une bonne partie de l'espace et mon lit double trône au milieu de la pièce. un velux au dessus de mon lit me donne une vue sympa sur le ciel gris. Mais également un accès au toit du 221B. Le jour où je voudrais m'enfuir, je pourrais toujours passer par les toits de Londres.

Je passe une main lasse sur mon visage fatigué. J'ai hâte d'être en vacances...

Je décolle mes fesses de ma chaise de bureau et descend dans la cuisine, Papa est en train d'enfiler sa veste.

\- Tu ne vas pas être en retard, toi ? Me demande-t-il en m'apercevant toujours en pyjama.

\- Nan, pas si je pars à 8h30. J'aurai même de l'avance. Je réponds en embrassant sa joue. Des nouvelles de Sherlock ? Je demande.

\- Non. Il enverra un SMS en rentrant je suppose.

Je lui lance un regard dubitatif en haussant un sourcil.

Il me regarde puis dit finalement:

\- Ouais, non. Il enverra rien.

Je confirme d'un hochement de tête et attrape la télécommande pour mettre les informations.

\- A ce soir, P'pa.

\- A ce soir, chérie. Me dit-il en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne.

Je grogne. J'aime pas les surnoms.

Je me lève du canapé et pars sous la douche. Vers 8h15, je lance mon sac et mon manteau dans le salon et m'attache les cheveux en me regardant dans le miroir. Je hais mon école. Je range le sac de vêtements dans mon sac de cours.

Je me changerai au Starbucks comme d'habitude. Je vérifie l'état de mes bottes et ajuste le col de ma chemise blanche. Je n'ai enfilé que le haut de l'horreur. J'attrape mon sac et enfile mon manteau.

Je sors de l'appartement. Je remonte quelques minutes plus tard en jurant, avant de prendre mon téléphone.

Je prend le métro et arrive après une grosse dizaine de minutes. Je vais jusqu'au Starbucks de Tottenham Street. Je salue le patron et vais me changer dans les vestiaires en laissant mes affaires. Je ressors et me dirige vers mon école qui n'est qu'à trois minutes d'ici.

Je retrouve mes amis devant. Je m'assois sur les genoux de Thomas et enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

Il resserre ses bras autour de moi.

Taylor nous regarde bizarrement.

\- Vous nous faites une séance bisounours pourquoi ?

\- On fait notre plein d'affection. Explique mon meilleur ami. Quelques fois dans l'année, un contact est autorisé par madame -Je grogne lorsqu'il me désigne- afin de remettre notre jauge d'affection au max.

\- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle supportait pas les câlins. Déclare Alan en baillant.

\- A cause de Nathan. Je grogne d'une voix étouffée.

\- Hein ? J'ai fais quoi encore ?

\- En maternelle, tu passais ton temps à me coller. Tu me sautais dessus pour m'étouffer dans un câlin et tu m'arrachais des cheveux au passage. Tu m'as traumatisé. Depuis je supporte plus les câlins. J'explique.

Mallory éclate de rire en entendant l'explication. Taylor secoue la tête d'un air navré. Nathan grogne, Alan et Thomas baillent. Zoe et Henry somnolent trop pour participer à la conversation.

\- C'était l'époque où il était amoureux d'Emily. Ricane Mallory.

Je relève la tête tandis que mes amis se tournent vers Nathan tellement vite que je crains que l'un d'eux se fasse le coup du lapin.

\- T'étais amoureux d'Emy ? S'exclame Thomas, d'une voix forte.

Je lui mets une claque sur le haut du crâne.

\- Baisse d'un ton, idiot !

Nathan à la mauvaise idée de rougir.

Alan est plié en deux.

\- Sérieux Nath' ? Demande le batteur, t'avais le béguin pour Em' ?

Mon ami évite mon regard et rougit furieusement.

\- C'est bon, j'avais cinq ans, OK ? Siffle-t-il tandis qu'Alan, Mallory et Taylor explosent de rire.

Thomas est choqué. Nathan et moi sommes ses meilleurs amis les plus proches, apparemment le brun ne lui en a jamais parlé.

\- Merde, t'aurais pu me le dire, mec ! S'exclame finalement Thomas, indigné.

\- T'aurais jamais fermé ta bouche. Pas avec elle. Répond-t-il.

\- On s'en fous, on était que des gosses. Je conclue finalement, ne souhaitant pas avoir cette discussion.

La sonnerie retentit. Nous nous dirigeons en cours d'histoire d'où Mallory et Nathan se font exclure, la première parce-qu'elle n'a pas calmé son fou rire, le second parce-qu'il est trop occupé à engueuler sa jumelle pour suivre le cours.

* * *

Je rentre chez moi après avoir passé notre habituelle petite heure au Starbucks avec mes amis.

Je tombe nez à nez avec Sherlock qui sors du taxi.

Je me fais violence pour pas lui sauter dessus. Avec lui, les câlins, j'ai aucun mal.

\- Salut !

\- Tiens, tu es là. Dit-il d'une voix morne.

OK... Bonjour l'accueil.

\- T'as l'air heureux... C'était si nul que ça la Biélorusse ? Je demande d'un ton plus neutre.

\- Inutile et ennuyeux.

Il passe devant moi.

Espèce de troll.

Je repousse la porte de Baker Street avec mon pied et monte déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre.

Je vais dans le salon pour voir Sherlock mettre un truc dans le frigo et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je soupire et m'installe pour faire mes devoirs.

Sherlock sort de la salle de bain au bout d'une heure. Je me surprend à loucher un instant sur son dos nu tandis qu'il porte juste un serviette sur les reins. Je secoue vivement la tête et me replonge dans mes exercices de sciences.

Au bout de deux heures j'ai enfin fini mes devoirs pour les jours suivants. Je vais prendre une douche et enfile un bas de jogging et un débardeur avec un sweat a capuche ouvert. J'attache mes cheveux dans un chignon flou et vais me mettre sur mon pouf près du fauteuil de Sherlock et commence à surfer sur le web. Sherlock est affalé dans son fauteuil, en t-shirt, jogging et robe de chambre. J'abandonne rapidement l'ordinateur et prend un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque du salon.

Je ne regarde même pas le titre.

Soudain un énorme bruit me fait sursauter. Sherlock est dans la même position, le flingue de mon père à la main. Cet espèce de con vient de tirer sur le mur.

\- Tu te fais chier, c'est pas possible. Je marmonne, une fois ma frayeur passé.

\- M'ennuie. Soupire-t-il en regardant le plafond avant de tirer à nouveau.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, du moment que tu ne tires pas sur moi. Je lui dit.

Il continue son manège.

Le bruit est assourdissant mais on s'y habitue. Je suis vraiment pas normale.

Je me lève pour aller prendre à manger dans le frigo et me retrouve nez à nez avec une tête. Je claque la porte du frigo en poussant un hurlement.

\- SHERLOCK ! Mais t'es pas bien ?! Une tête ? Sérieusement ?! Un pied, OK, mais une tête, bordel ! Je m'arrête de parler et colle une main sur ma bouche et l'autre sur mon ventre. Putain de merde. Je marmonne à travers ma main, avant de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je vomis l'intégralité de mon estomac et mes tripes dans la cuvette. Je hais ce type parfois. Je tire la chasse d'eau et rince ma bouche à l'eau clair. Je me lave les dents plusieurs fois et vais me remettre sur mon pouf en poussant un grognement contre mon colocataire.

Je reste légèrement nauséeuse.

J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer entre deux coups de feu. Mon père est rentré.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ?! S'exclame mon père en rentrant les mains plaqués sur ses oreilles.

Sherlock soupire.

\- M'ennuie.

\- Quoi ? Demande mon père comme si il n'avait pas compris la réponse.

\- M'ennuie ! Répète Sherlock en criant.

Il se lève d'un bond et enchaîne les coups de feu sur le mur.

\- Non ! s'exclame mon père en se bouchant les oreilles.

J'enfonce la tête dans mes épaules et pousse un soupir.

\- M'ennuie ! Crie Sherlock en tirant sur le smiley que j'ai dessiné il y a quelques semaines après l'affaire des trafiquants chinois. M'ennuie ! Gueule-t-il une dernière fois.

Il redonne l'arme à mon père qui se dépêche de la décharger et de la mettre en sûreté.

Sherlock se dirige vers le canapé. Mon père me regarde.

\- Il est comme ça depuis combien de temps ? Demande-t-il à voix basse.

\- Des heures. Je confie.

Il passe sa main sur mes cheveux. Je retourne à mon livre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont les classes criminelles en ce moment. S'apitoie Sherlock. Heureusement que je n'en fais pas partie.

\- Alors tu te rattrapes sur le mur. Constate mon père.

\- Le mur l'a mérité. Se justifie le brun en regardant les impacts de balle.

Il s'étale sur le canapé.

Je lève le nez de mon bouquin.

\- T'as fais un trou sur mon smiley. Je reproche.

Sherlock hausse les épaules avec une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Et cette affaire russe alors ? Demande mon père.

\- Biélorusse. Je corrige.

\- Un meurtre de petite envergure. Je perdrais mon temps.

\- Quel dommage ! Ironise mon paternel en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je l'entends soupirer en voyant le bordel sur la table.

\- Il y a quelque chose à manger ? Je meurs de faim.

Je sens les nausées revenir.

\- Pitié, parle pas de nourriture. Je supplie en fermant les yeux.

J'entends la porte du frigo s'ouvrir. Merde, j'ai oublié de lui dire pour la tête.

Il s'exclame et ferme la porte. Il l'ouvre à nouveau puis la referme. Non, papa. Tu ne rêves pas.

\- Il y a une tête... Marmonne-t-il. Il y a une tête ! Reprend-t-il plus fort.

\- Juste du thé pour moi, merci. Répond Sherlock.

Je me retiens d'envoyer un objet sur la tête de mon colocataire. Non, ne pas penser à une tête.

\- Il y a une tête dans le frigo. Annonce mon père.

\- Oui. Confirme tranquillement Sherlock.

\- Une putain de tête !

\- Où veux-tu que je la mette, cette tête ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Pas dans l'appartement, pour commencer. Je commente.

\- Elle vient de la morgue de Barts.

Ils doivent le prendre pour un nécrophile, ma parole.

\- Je suis en train de mesurer la coagulation de la salive après la mort. Explique-t-il. Tu as écris sur l'affaire du taxi. Dit Sherlock, en changeant de sujet.

Ah ouais. Une étude en rose. Très poétique.

\- Euh, oui. Confirme papa, en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil de Sherlock.

C'est mignon, ils échangent des trucs. Un vrai petit couple.

\- Une étude en rose. Charmant !

Le ton de sa voix est ironique où c'est moi ?

\- Bah, tu sais: femme en rose, valise rose, téléphone rose... Ça faisait beaucoup de rose. Se justifia mon blogueur de père. Tu as aimé ?

\- Moi j'ai trouvé ça pas mal, papa. Je commente.

\- Hum, non ! Répond Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu serais flatté.

\- Flatté ? S'exclame Sherlock, durement. Il cite: "Sherlock comprend tout et quiconque en une seconde, mais on a du mal à croire à quel point il est particulièrement ignorant sur certains sujets.".

Ah ouais, effectivement c'est moins flatteur.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas dans ce sens que... Commence mon père pour tenter de se justifier.

\- Oh, "ignorant" dans le sens gentil du terme ? Demande Sherlock. Ecoute, je me fiche de savoir qui est le Premier Ministre, ou qui couche avec qui...

\- Ou que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil. Ajoute mon père l'air de rien.

\- Ce n'est pas important ! Grogne le brun.

\- Pas important ? Répète mon père, Sherlock, on apprend ça en primaire ! Comment ne peux-tu pas savoir ça ?

\- En même temps, C'est juste de la culture générale, Ça nous sert pas vraiment de savoir ça. Je grommelle.

\- Vu tes notes en Sciences... Commence mon père.

\- Désolée ! Je m'exclame en levant les mains en l'air en signe d'abnégation face à son regard noir.

\- Si je l'ai su un jour, je l'ai effacé. Réplique Sherlock.

\- Effacé ? Je répète avec mon père.

Sherlock inspire fortement et s'assoit:

\- Ecoutez ! Ceci est mon disque dur...

Gros geek.

\- ... Et je ne veux y enregistrer que des choses utiles. Vraiment utiles. Les gens ordinaires se remplissent la tête de bêtises, et ont du mal à aller à l'essentiel, tu vois ?

Il y a un silence.

\- Mais le système solaire ! S'écrie mon père, n'en revenant toujours pas.

\- Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Si on tournait autour de la lune ou d'un manège comme des chevaux de bois, on ne verrait pas la différence ! Crie son interlocuteur. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, Poursuit-il, c'est le travail. Il soupire et dit en se rallongeant, Sans travail, mon cerveau pourrit. Mets ça sur ton blog. Ou mieux, arrête d'infliger ton opinion au monde !

\- Sherlock ! Je m'exclame pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Mon père pince les lèvres.

Il se lève.

\- Où tu vas ? Nous demandons Sherlock et moi.

\- Dehors ! J'ai besoin d'air. Réplique-t-il sèchement. Il enfile sa veste et se fait bousculer par Mrs Hudson dans les escaliers.

\- Oh pardon, mon garçon !

\- Papa ! J'appelle.

Il s'en va en ignorant mon appel.

Tu vas me le payer.

\- Coucou ! Fait Mrs Hudson, vous avez eu une petite dispute ?

Je lance mon livre sur Sherlock qui l'évite sans s'en rendre compte en se relevant.

Il marche sur la table basse et observe John qui s'éloigne.

Je regarde mon père, légèrement désespérée. Il va chez Sarah à coup sûr. Je déteste le savoir avec elle. Ça m'énerve.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon coloc. On dirait un grand gamin débraillé.

\- T'as été horrible avec lui. Je lui reproche.

Sherlock ne répond pas. Il échange quelques phrases avec notre logeuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte.

\- Hé ! Qu'avez vous fait à mon mur ?! J'ajouterai les frais de réparation à votre loyer, jeune homme ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Elle s'en va. Sherlock regarde le mur en souriant.

Je me détourne de la fenêtre pour regarder mon colocataire.

\- Tu m'apprendras à tirer ? Je demande.

Il continue de sourire comme un bienheureux.

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que la fenêtre explose près de moi et je me sens projeter au côté de Sherlock, à terre.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Sherlock est toujours allongé près de moi. Nos fenêtres sont éclatés. Je sens une douleur lancinante sur tout le long de mon corps. je jette un coup d'œil et perds toute couleurs.

Des bouts de verres sont incrustés dans mon bras gauche et mon flanc. Je touche mon visage, j'ai du sang sur les doigts. Je tousse.

\- Sherlock... Je gémis.

Je le vois grogner puis relever la tête vers moi. Il rampe vers moi avant d'arriver à se relever et m'empêche de bouger.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord. Ça va aller.

Il s'en va. Je tente de l'appeler mais bouger me fait mal.

Il revient quelques minutes après avec des secours.

Je suis déplacée sur un brancard. Sherlock reste avec moi.

L'un des hommes fait un constat de mes blessures. C'est moins grave que ça n'y parait. Je n'ai pas perdu énormément de sang. Seul un grand bout de verre à entaillé profondément mon bras. Il me fait un bandage et met un pansement sur mon front. Il vérifie mon flanc et m'assure que ce ne sont que des coupures qui cicatriseront bien. Hormis une entaille entre deux côtes qu'il désinfecte. Il me met une compresse. Sherlock à une très légère commotion. Ainsi qu'une entaille dans le dos. On nous laisse rentrer chez nous.

Je suis encore sous le choc de l'explosion et les anti-douleurs me font tomber dans un état comateux. Je sens Sherlock passer une main sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos et me porter jusqu'à ma chambre. Je tente de le retenir par la main mais je m'écroule de sommeil.

* * *

Chapitre un peu court, mais je veux faire plusieurs chapitres sur cette affaire.

La suite est déjà en court d'écriture. Laissez des reviews ça fait plaisir à l'auteur :)

See you later !


	11. Tic, tac Boum

Hey ! I'm back !

 _ **RAR:**_

 _ **MaxWho:**_

 _ **Mon Dieu... Si tu savais à quel point j'y pense de faire un EmyLock... L'idée me travaille de plus en plus !**_

 _ **Frog38:**_

 _ **Ahah, tant bien même si "psychotiquement" n'existe pas, tu peux toujours le breveter ! ;)**_

 _ **Mane-jei:**_

 ** _Ravie de lire ça ! :)_**

Tout ce qui n'est pas dans Sherlock Holmes et la série Sherlock sont à moi, le reste est aux trois Grandissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Tic Tac... Boom:**

Lorsque je me réveille, je constate que je suis en retard. Je prend mon portable de la main droite, ayant le bras gauche endolori, et vois une invasion de SMS.

Thomas:

 _-"J'ai vu les infos, dis-moi que tu vas bien !"_

 _-"Emy déconne pas ! Tu n'as rien ?"_

 _-"Répond répond répond répond répond répond"_

 _-"Je vais péter les plombs Emily répond, dis moi que t'es en vie et en bonne santé !"_

 _-"EMILY"_

Nathan:

 _-"T'es pas chez toi rassure moi ?"_

 _-"Je m'inquiète, on est tous mort de trouille, décroche"_

Zoe:

 _-"Réponds-nous"_

Mallory:

 _-"Dis-moi que t'es pas mouru, sinon je te tue "_

Henry:

 _-"Les infos disent pas si t'es blessée, on panique tous surtout Tom il a fait une crise de panique y a 20 min, donne de tes nouvelles"_

Taylor:

 _-"Emily K. Watson décroche ce putain de téléphone, je suis morte de peur"_

Alan:

 _-"On flippe, appel"_

J'envoi un message groupé:

 ** _-"Vais bien. Pardon pour l'angoisse. Pense pas venir aujourd'hui. Pas d'inquiétude. -E"_**

Je me lève de mon lit avec le tournis. Les cachets m'ont complètement mise HS. Je descends d'un pas mal assuré et retrouve Sherlock qui sors de la salle de bain, habillé.

\- Bonjour. Comment tu te sens ?

\- 'Lut. J'marmonne. Connue mieux que d'avoir du verre dans le corps et d'être complètement droguée par des anti-douleurs mais ça va.

Mon coloc me fait un sourire et je vais prendre une douche. Je change mon pansement et mes deux bandages et m'habille d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'une chemise à carreaux bleu. J'enfile une paire de vans noire. Je fais un chignon lâche et vais me rouler en boule dans le fauteuil de mon père. Qui n'est pas rentré.

\- Bonjour.

Je me retourne vers le propriétaire de la voix et lui fait un sourire.

\- Bonjour Mycroft.

Je lui laisse mon siège. Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé et Sherlock se met dans son fauteuil en embêtant Mycroft.

Ce dernier veut lui confier une enquête. Un mec possédant des plans top secret s'est fait exploser la tête sur des rails dans la nuit et la clé USB contenant les plans a disparue.

Sherlock et Mycroft se chamaillent car Sherlock ne veux pas de l'enquête. Ce mec est fou. C'est une aubaine pour lui qui boude depuis des jours parce-qu'il s'ennuie.

\- Sherlock ! Emily !

Tiens, y en a un qui a quitté le matelas pneumatique de Sarah pour daigner voir si on allait bien... Père et ami de l'année, franchement.

Les Holmes et moi avons tout les trois la même posture. Sherlock tripote son violon, Mycroft regarde son parapluie et moi je joue avec ma gourmette. Nous levons les yeux vers John qui débarque dans la pièce.

\- John. Salue Sherlock.

Mycroft se contente d'un regard vague. Pour ma part, je lui lance un regard meurtrier.

\- J'ai tout vu à la télé. Il se rapproche rapidement de moi en voyant mon pansement. Vous allez bien ?

\- A merveille. Je répond froidement en me dégageant. Je vais m'asseoir à l'autre extrémité, mettant le plus de distance possible entre mon père et moi.

\- Moi ? Demande Sherlock. Oh, oui. Très bien. Fuite de gaz, apparemment. Il se tourne vers Mycroft. Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas ? Reprend son aîné.

\- L'enquête dont je m'occupe est trop prenante. Pas le temps.

Mythomane.

\- Laisse tomber tes habituelles fadaises. C'est une affaire cruciale pour le pays. Souligne le politicien.

Mon père défait sa veste et s'approche de moi.

\- Tu vas bien, ma puce ?

\- Essaye Emily pour voir. Je rétorque froidement en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Emily... Soupire mon paternel.

\- Je t'ai appelé. Tu m'as ignoré et t'es allé chez elle. Je suis dans mon droit de te faire la gueule. Tu préfères, ta copine, Je crache le mot, à ta fille.

\- J'avais seulement besoins d'air...

\- Tout comme moi. Chacun son tour.

\- Comment se passe ton régime ? Demande soudain Sherlock à Mycroft.

\- Très bien. Soupire l'aîné, l'air exaspéré.

Il n'a pas besoin de régime.

Mycroft se tourne vers mon père.

\- Vous devriez peut-être lui parler, John. Toi aussi Emily.

\- Pardon ? Demande mon père ignorant de quoi il en retourne.

Je me contente d'un petit sourire sarcastique.

\- Hélas, mon frère est parfois extrêmement intransigeant. Poursuit Mycroft d'une voix lasse.

Sherlock gratte quelques cordes de son violon avec ses longs doigts fins.

\- Tu ne peux pas enquêter toi-même ? Demande Sherlock.

J'aimerai faire une enquête avec Sherlock et Mycroft un jour, on doit pas s'emmerder quand ils sont tout les deux en train d'élucider des meurtres.

\- Non-non-non-non-non, je ne peux absolument pas me permettre de quitter le bureau en ce moment, pas avec les élections coréennes... Papa, Sherlock et moi relevons la tête, Mais, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Enfin, pour en revenir à notre affaire, elle nécessite du travail... de terrain.

Sherlock foire un accord et lance un regard noir à son frère.

Je m'aperçois que j'aime bien entendre la voix de Mycroft. Il a une voix basse, différente de celle de Sherlock et pas aussi agréable a écouter mais j'aime bien.

Finalement mon colocataire se tourne vers mon père.

\- Comment était le matelas pneumatique de Sarah, John ?

Mauvais sujet. Je pousse un grognement et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine en prenant un air renfrogné.

\- Le sofa, Sherlock. C'était le sofa. Corrige Parapluie-Man.

Y avait longtemps, tiens.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Personnellement je préfère cette histoire de sofa qu'entre les cuisses de l'autre Insipide. Oui, elle est revenue au nom d'Insipide. Je l'aime pas.

John les regarde choqué.

\- Comment... ? Peu importe.

Il se pose sur le canapé.

\- Les affaires de Sherlock sont florissantes depuis que vous êtes... copains.

Traduction: Mon frère a enfin une distraction et un sens à sa vie depuis que tu es devenu son mec et son compagnon de jeu.

J'émis un léger ricanement.

\- C'est comment de vivre avec lui ? Infernal, j'imagine. Commente Mycroft.

\- Comment c'était de vivre avec lui ? Je réplique.

Sherlock sourit légèrement. Mycroft aussi.

\- Je ne m'ennuie jamais. Confirme papa.

\- On aime bien le côté champ de bataille, dans la famille. Je réponds en faisant référence aux paroles de Mycroft durant notre première rencontre.

\- C'est bien. C'est bien, non ? Sourit Mycroft.

Hypocrite. Il prend son pied à emmerder Sherlock et son frangin idem. C'est une rivalité fraternelle, en fait. D'ailleurs Sherlock tire une de ses gueules... Essaye de pas avoir l'air blasé pour voir ?

Sherlock dégaine son archer et le pointe comme une épée contre Mycroft tandis que celui-ci se lève.

Il nous tourne le dos, mais je vois sa tête dans le miroir et il fait une espèce de grimace avec sa langue contre sa joue. On dirait qu'il simule une pipe. C'est une proposition d'inceste ? J'parle beaucoup de cul en ce moment. Ça me réussi moyen de passer mon temps à squatter chez Thomas.

Mycroft attrape un dossier et se tourne vers mon père:

\- Andrew West, Westie pour les intimes. Fonctionnaire. On l'a retrouvé mort, ce matin, sur une voie de la gare de Battersea, le crâne fracassé.

\- Il s'est jeté sous un train ? Suppose mon père.

\- C'est l'hypothèse la plus logique.

\- Mais...

\- Mais ? S'enquit Mycroft.

\- Vous ne seriez pas venu si c'était seulement un incident. Déclare papa.

Sherlock et Mycroft font une moue amusée, je fait un sourire ironique et commente:

\- Il devient bon pour les déductions, n'est-ce pas ?

le sourire de Sherlock s'agrandit.

\- La Défense travaille sur un nouveau système antimissile : Le projet Bruce-Partington. Les plans de ce projet étaient sur une clé USB.

\- C'est pas très malin, non ? Ricane mon père.

Je ricane à mon tour. Sherlock sourit.

\- Ce n'est évidemment pas la seule copie des plans. Je signale.

\- Exact. Mais ils sont secrets et la clé a disparue. Précise Mycroft.

\- Top secret ? Demande mon père.

\- C'est le mot. Admet Mycroft. On pense que West a prit la clé USB. Elle ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Il se tourne vers Sherlock d'un air théâtrale, Il faut que tu retrouves les plans, Sherlock. Il ajoute plus bas, Ne me force pas à te l'ordonner.

Sherlock place son violon sur son épaule et lève les yeux vers son frère aîné:

\- Je serai curieux de voir ça.

\- Réfléchis-y bien. Au revoir John, Emily.

Il se tourne vers nous et nous serre la main.

\- A très bientôt.

Il a une voix presque érotique. Faut que j'arrête putain.

Sherlock commence un massacre infernal avec son violon, jusqu'à ce que son frère sorte.

Il a côté un peu hargneux en fait.

\- Pourquoi tu as menti ? Demande mon père en se rasseyant.

Sherlock hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tu n'as rien, en ce moment. Pas une seule affaire. C'est pour ça que tu t'en prends au mur. Pourquoi lui dire que tu es occupé ?

Rivalité fraternelle. Tu devrais connaître, t'as jamais pu blairer ta sœur.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua Sherlock.

\- Oh. Bien. Rivalité fraternelle. Je commence à comprendre. Commente mon père.

Je lui jette un regard en biais.

P'tain. Faut que j'arrête de m'engueuler avec papa. C'est souvent tendu entre nous depuis plusieurs mois. Ça devient chiant.

Le téléphone de Sherlock sonne.

Il décroche:

\- Sherlock Holmes.

Tellement de classe.

\- Bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je refuser ?

Il raccroche et se lève souplement.

\- C'était Lestrade. Je suis convoqué. Tu viens ? Demande Sherlock à John.

Il a raison de poser la question. Après la dispute d'hier, papa n'est peut-être plus enclin a jouer les assistants. Moi je choppe ma veste et l'enfile en grimaçant. J'ai encore mal. J'ai dû me fêler le coude et peut-être une côte avec l'explosion d'hier. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Au pire papa me fera un examen forcé dans la journée. Je le connais par cœur.

\- Oui. Si tu veux.

\- Bien sûr que je veux.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers.

Sherlock prend son manteau et déclare:

\- Je serai perdu sans mon blogueur.

Il descend. Papa à sa suite. Je descend aussi et me penche vers mon père.

\- Ça équivaut à une déclaration d'amour venant de lui. Je chuchote.

\- Je sais. Dit mon père en souriant.

Nous prenons un taxi.

* * *

Arrivé à Scotland Yard, Nous sommes accueillis par Greg Lestrade. Au départ je l'aimais pas trop. Il avait tout d'un connard avec Sherlock. Au final il est sympa.

\- Vous aimez les affaires amusantes ? Celles qui vous surprennent ? Demande-t-il.

\- Evidemment. Répond Sherlock.

\- Alors vous allez adorer celle-là. Vous savez l'explosion...

\- La fuite de gaz ? Je demande.

\- Non. Mais maquillé pour y ressembler.

Nous passons devant Donnovan qui échange un regard noir avec Sherlock et indifférent avec papa. Je lui tire la langue.

\- Quoi ? S'exclame papa.

\- Il ne reste rien de l'appart. Sauf un coffre-fort. Un super coffre-fort contenant ceci.

Lestrade fait un geste vers Sherlock, l'invitant à s'approcher.

J'observe l'objet d'un air curieux. Mon père fait pareil.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas ouverte ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Non, elle vous est adressée. On l'a inspectée: elle n'est pas piégée. Informe Lestrade.

\- Me voilà rassuré ! Ironise Sherlock.

Il prend délicatement l'enveloppe et la met sous la lampe de bureau de Lestrade. Je me poste à côté de lui.

\- Joli papier. Je commente.

\- Fabriqué en Bohême. Observe Sherlock.

\- Quoi ? Demande Lestrade dans nos dos.

\- De République Tchèque. Pas d'empreintes ? Demande mon colocataire.

\- Non.

\- Elle s'est servit d'un stylo plume. Je déduis.

Sherlock acquiesce.

\- Un Parker Duofold, avec plume en iridium.

Tu vas m'apprendre des trucs, toi.

\- "Elle" ? Relève mon père.

\- C'est évident. Répond Sherlock.

Je me retourne et explique brièvement:

\- Ecriture typiquement féminine.

\- Ouais, évident. Déclare mon père, pas du tout éclairé.

Sherlock ouvre l'enveloppe.

Il en sort un téléphone. Un téléphone qui a changé ma vie.

\- Mais c'est le portable ! Le portable rose ! S'exclame papa.

\- Celui d'une Etude en rose ? Demande Lestrade.

Sauf que c'est impossible.

\- C'est pas le même. Je déclare de but en blanc.

\- Elle a raison. Mais on veut essayer de nous le faire croire... Une étude en rose ? Vous lisez son blog.

\- Bien sûr que je lis son blog. On le lit tous. C'est vrai que vous ne savez pas que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil ? Demande Lestrade.

Donnovan éclate d'un rire moqueur.

Je la salue discrètement de mon majeur que seul mon père ne remarque pas.

Elle perd son sourire et sort du bureau. J'adresse un regard courroucé à mon paternel.

\- Ce n'est pas le même téléphone. Celui là est neuf. Mais on s'est donné du mal pour faire croire que c'est le même. Poursuit Sherlock.

Ouais enfin acheter le même modèle et la même coque, c'est pas ce que j'appelle se donner du mal. M'enfin bref.

\- Ce qui veux dire, que ton blog, Sherlock insiste sur le mot en regardant papa, est beaucoup plus lu que je ne le croyais.

Sherlock appuie sur le bouton.

- _Vous avez un nouveau message._

Cinq bips retentissent.

\- C'est tout ? Je demande.

\- Non, ce n'est pas tout. Répond le brun.

Une photo apparaît sur l'écran. Nous regardons tout les quatre l'image.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé comprendre ? Demande Lestrade, Une photo d'agence immobilière et les bips de l'horloge parlante.

J'ai une impression de déjà vu.

\- C'est une mise en garde. Annonce mon détective favori.

\- Une mise en garde ?

Sherlock dit quelque chose mais je ne l'écoute pas. J'essaye de me rappeler où j'ai déjà vu cet endroit.

\- On nous prévient que ça va recommencer. J'ai déjà vu cet endroit auparavant.

Oh putain ! Je sais !

\- Moi aussi ! Je sais où c'est ! Je m'exclame en me précipitant derrière Sherlock.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui va se reproduire ? Demande papa.

\- Boum ! Fait Sherlock en levant les bras et en exorbitant ses yeux.

Très classe ton imitation d'une explosion. Intense. Vraiment.

Nous partons tous les quatre.

* * *

Lorsque nous descendons du taxi, je me précipite trop rapidement. Un vertige me prend. Lestrade me rattrape de justesse avant que je ne valse par terre.

\- Tu vas bien ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Ouais. J'ai juste eu un vertige. L'explosion m'a pas vraiment fait du bien.

Je me redresse et vérifie que mon père n'a rien vu. Par contre j'ai remarqué le coup d'œil de Sherlock.

Je rentre dans le 221 et m'approche de la porte sous l'escalier. Le 221C Baker Street.

Sherlock et moi échangeons un regard, puis:

\- Madame Hudson ? Crions-nous en même temps.

Je m'appuie la tête contre le mur et ferme les yeux. Les cachets ne font plus effets et la douleur est lancinante. L'abruti qui a fait un constat à dû oublier de voir si j'avais rien d'autre que des coupures bordel de merde.

\- Ça va ? Me demande mon père.

\- Ouais. Je crois que j'ai le contre-coup de l'explosion. On m'a pas parlé de commotion ou de fêlures quand on m'a examiné. Je répond toujours en fermant les yeux.

\- Je t'examinerai tout à l'heure, OK ? Monte te reposer ma puce.

\- Nan, t'inquiètes papa. Je gère. Je veux rester si jamais Sherlock a besoin de moi.

Madame Hudson nous a ouvert la porte entre-temps et commence à encore raconter sa vie. Nous descendons tous et laissons en plan notre logeuse.

Lorsque Sherlock ouvre la porte, nous pénétrons dans la pièce dans un silence religieux. Une paire de baskets trône fièrement au milieu de la pièce. Seul détail différent avec la photo.

\- Chaussures. Dit mon père.

Ba-voo pa-pa, saussureuh ! P'tain on dirait Doufy de Scary Movie quand je fais ça.

Allez focus, Emy !

Sherlock s'approche.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est un poseur de bombes. Rappelle papa.

Il marque un arrêt puis se rapproche à nouveau des baskets.

Je sens qu'un truc va nous péter à la gueule.

Sherlock se met en position de pompe et observe les chaussures un court instant avant qu'on sursaute tous comme des fillettes. A défaut d'une bombe, le poseur de bombes nous appelle.

Sherlock se redresse et décroche avec hésitation.

\- Allô ?

Une respiration forte retentit. Puis:

\- Salut... Beau gosse...

Des sanglots entrecoupent chaque mots.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demande Sherlock toujours de sa voix basse.

\- Je t'ai envoyé... Une petite devinette... Juste pour dire coucou.

\- Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Demande mon colocataire.

\- Je... Je ne pleure pas. Je tape un texte. Et... cette stupide pétasse le lit à haute voix.

Je serre les dents. Une idée vient de germer dans mon esprit. J'espère me tromper mais en tout cas, celui qui est en train de tirer les ficelles de cette merde n'est qu'un sinistre connard sans couilles.

\- Le rideau se lève enfin. Murmure Sherlock.

Je crois qu'on a compris la même chose, lui et moi.

\- Quoi ? Demande papa.

\- Rien. Répond Sherlock.

\- Non, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'attends ce moment depuis un certain temps. Explique le brun.

La voix de la femme reprend:

\- Tu as douze heures... Pour résoudre... mon énigme, Sherlock... Ou sinon... Je pourrais bien... Devenir... Très vilain.

La connexion se coupe.

Un long silence retentit. C'est moi qui le brise.

\- Moriarty. Je souffle.

* * *

Pas le temps d'écrire d'avantage pour ce chapitre malheureusement, mais malgré le manque de publication je m'arrangerai pour clôturer la saison 1 avant la reprise des cours en Septembre.

Laissez des petites reviews, Emily vous enverra une anecdote de son quotidien à propos du JohnLock en remerciement !

See You Later !


	12. Puzzles

Chapitre 12: Puzzles

Nous sommes à l'hôpital St Barts, Sherlock, Papa et moi. Papa en a profité pour me faire passer des radios et apparemment j'ai une commotion à la tête et le poignet droit fracturé. C'est donc attelle pendant environ un mois. Yipii !

J'observe Sherlock qui observe et analyse la paire de baskets trouvée à Baker Street.

J'aime pas cette enquête. On s'en prend directement à nous physiquement et Sherlock est clairement visé. Le jeu de Moriarty ne me dis rien qui vaille. Mais d'un côté c'est l'affaire la plus excitante qu'on ait eu depuis des mois.

Papa vagabonde un peu autour de moi en attendant que Sherlock puisse alimenter toutes conversations.

Sherlock regarde des échantillons au microscope. Moi, j'observe la paire de baskets. Gamine je rêvais d'en avoir des comme ça.

\- Alors, c'était qui à ton avis ? Fait soudain mon père.

Il est négligemment appuyé contre une table et regarde Sherlock.

\- Mmmh ? Répond Sherlock, très éloquent.

\- La femme au téléphone, celle en pleurs. Tu penses que c'était qui ? Répète papa.

Ah! L'otage.

\- Elle n'est pas importante, ce n'est qu'un otage. Ce n'est pas une piste. Répond Sherlock.

Ouais. Même moi je suis pas aussi désinvolte quand j'en parle, coco.

\- Je pensais à tout sauf une piste. Réplique papa, exaspéré par la réponse de notre colocataire.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui vas pouvoir l'aider. Dit Sherlock, toujours le nez sur ses échantillons.

\- Est-ce qu'on tente de tracer l'appel ? Interroge de nouveau papa.

Tu te fais du mal, p'pa.

\- Il est trop malin pour ça. Répond Sherlock, un bip retentit. Emily, passe-moi mon téléphone. M'ordonne-t'il.

\- Il est où ? Je grogne en regardant autour de moi.

\- Veste.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je demande en apercevant sa connerie de veste SUR lui.

Mon père jette un regard semi-agacé, semi-éberlué à Sherlock.

D'un pas enragé, je me dirige vers lui et tente de sortir le téléphone avec des gestes brusques.

\- Attention ! S'exclame Sherlock.

Je t'emmerde mon grand.

Je déniche finalement son satané portable et regarde l'écran.

\- Un message de ton frère. J'annonce en lisant brièvement le contenu du SMS.

\- Supprime-le.

\- Supprime-le ? Répète mon père. Pourquoi ?

\- Les plans sont déjà à l'étranger, on n'y peut rien. Explique Sherlock.

\- Mycroft croit que si. Rétorque mon paternel.

\- C'est son huitième SMS ! Je précise.

\- Ce doit être important. Suppose papa.

\- Il ne serait pas allé chez le dentiste ? Marmonne Sherlock.

\- Il quoi ? Soupire papa en regardant les SMS avec moi.

\- Mycroft n'écrit que s'il ne peut pas parler. Nous apprend-t'il. Andrew West a volé les plans, essayé de les vendre et s'est fait butter. Fin de l'histoire.

\- N'écris jamais de roman policier. Je lui conseille, exaspérée par ce résumé.

\- J'approuve la gamine. Dit papa.

\- Le seul mystère c'est pourquoi mon frère insiste-t'il pour m'ennuyer alors que d'autres sont si intéressants ?

Papa et moi échangeons un regard blasé.

\- N'oublie pas q'une vie est en jeu.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Cet hôpital est rempli de mourants, Docteur. Vas donc pleurer à leur chevet pour voir le bien que ça leur fait.

\- Sherlock ! Je rappelle à l'ordre.

Papa détourne le regard de Sherlock. Un jour il va finir par lui foutre une patate.

L'ordinateur sonne. Sherlock pousse une exclamation. Au même moment, Molly entre dans la pièce:

\- Ça roule ? Demande-t'elle.

\- Oui ! S'exclame mon coloc'.

Elle s'approche de nous. Un homme entre dans la pièce à son tour.

\- C'est un moulin, ce labo... Je marmonne.

\- Oh! désolé. Je pensais que...

\- Jim! S'exclame Molly, sa voix montant d'une octave. Entre, je t'en prie ! Jim, je te présente Sherlock Holmes.

Il pousse une exclamation qui en gros signifie: C'est donc vous le gros chieur dont elle passe son temps à me parler.

\- Et voici... C'est quoi vos noms déjà ? Nous demande Molly.

Putain, sérieux ?

\- John Watson. Enchanté.

\- Emily, sa fille. Salut. Je précise en désignant mon père.

\- Salut. Nous dit-il doucement.

Il se tourne vers Sherlock.

Putain de fanatique.

\- Donc vous êtes Sherlock Holmes! Molly m'a pas mal parlé de vous ! Vous êtes sur une affaire ?

Euh... On a pas élevés les moutons ensemble mon coco.

\- Jim travaille au-dessus, aux soins intensifs. On s'est rencontrés ici. Un vrai coup de foudre. Nous précise Molly.

Elle a remarqué que son mec tourne autour de Sherlock comme un lion en cage ?

Sherlock daigne enfin lancer un bref regard au nouveau.

\- Gay. Dit-il.

Oh Bonne Mère !

Papa donne l'impression qu'il va cogner sa tête contre le sol.

\- Pardon, quoi ? Demande Molly en perdant son sourire.

\- Rien. Hey. Corrige Sherlock.

\- Hey. Répond Jim.

Il fait tomber un truc.

\- Désolé, désolé !

C'est quoi le papier qu'il vient de glisser sous la boîte de pétri ?

Je vois papa détourner le regard et plaquer sa main contre son front.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Je te retrouve à la brasserie vers 18 h ? Demande-t'il à Molly.

\- Oui !

\- Au revoir, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. Dit-il à Sherlock.

Genre nous, on pue ?

Sherlock lui fout un vent monumental.

\- Nous aussi. Déclare papa.

Quel Saint, cet homme.

Jim des Soins Intensifs s'en va dans un silence assez lourd.

\- Pourquoi vous avez dit "gay" ? Demande Molly. On est ensemble.

\- Et le bonheur vous réussit, Molly. Vous avez pris 1,4 Kg, depuis ma dernière visite. Déduit Sherlock.

Quelle enflure.

\- 1,2 Kg. Tente-t'elle.

\- Non, 1,4 Kg.

\- Sherlock... Interpelle papa.

\- Il n'est pas gay ! S'écrie Molly. Pourquoi tout gâcher comme ça ?

La pauvre.

\- Avec le soin qu'il apporte à sa toilette ?

\- Mon meilleur ami prend soin de lui, il n'est pas gay pour autant ! Je m'exclame.

\- C'est un homo refoulé ton meilleur ami. Me réplique-t'il.

Gnein ? Thomas ? Faut que je lui envoie un SMS à celui-là.

\- Parce-qu'il prend soin de ses cheveux ? Je prend soin des miens ! S'exclame papa.

Oui mais toi je reste sur mes théories concernant ton homosexualité.

\- Tu laves tes cheveux, c'est différent. Rétorque Sherlock. Sourcils colorés, traces de crème anti-âge sur les rides du front, yeux fatigués, sans parler des sous-vêtements.

\- Ses sous-vêtements ? Répète Molly.

\- Visibles à la ceinture. Très visibles, d'une marque particulière. Ajoutez à cela, le fait très suggestif qu'il est laissé son numéro sous ce haricot. Dit-il en montrant le papier que j'avais aperçu. Vous feriez mieux de rompre dès maintenant, ça vous évitera de souffrir.

Molly nous lance un regard noir et s'enfuit en courant. Super on passe pour des connards à cause de l'autre andouille.

\- Charmant ! Bien joué ! S'exclame papa avec ironie.

\- Je lui fais gagner du temps. C'est gentil, non ? Demande-t-il.

Sociopathe de haut niveau de mes couilles.

\- Rappelle-moi la définition d'un sociopathe ? Je grogne.

\- Gentil ? Non, non, Sherlock. Ça ce n'était pas gentil. Gronde papa les bras croisés.

Sherlock pousse un soupir imperceptible.

Pauvre Molly. Sherlock est tellement idiot qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle craque complètement sur lui. Et il vient de lui faire encore plus mal que s'il lui avait mis un râteau.

Sherlock se penche sur les baskets et les place devant papa.

\- A toi de jouer. Dit-il.

Hein ?

\- De quoi ? Demande papa, sans comprendre.

\- Tu sais ce que je fais, alors vas-y.

\- Non. S'esclaffe papa en regardant sa montre.

\- Vas-y. Sherlock insiste.

\- Je ne vais pas rester là à attendre que tu m'humilies pendant que j'essaye de...

\- J'ai besoin d'un deuxième avis. Un regard extérieur. Ça m'est utile. Vraiment. Coupe Sherlock.

\- Tu as Emily pour ça. Réplique papa après un échange de regard dans le silence le plus intense.

\- J'ai besoin de ton avis. Emily ne fais souvent que confirmer mes hypothèses. Là j'ai besoin d'une méthode différente.

Sympa...

Papa me regarde brièvement, puis:

\- D'accord.

Il observe la paire de chaussures.

\- C'est une paire de baskets. Déclare papa.

Il à l'air gêné, le pauvre.

\- Bien. Confirme Sherlock.

\- Elles sont en bonne état. Elles ont l'air... plutôt neuves, sauf que les semelles sont usées, donc leur propriétaire devait les avoir depuis un bon moment. Modèle rétro, inspiré des années quatre-vingts.

Et bah mon petit papa, je suis impressionnée.

\- Tu es très en forme. Quoi d'autre ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Elles sont assez grandes. Sans doute des baskets d'homme.

\- Mais ...? Encourager Sherlock.

\- Mais... Il y avait un nom à l'intérieur, écrit au feutre. Les adultes n'écrivent pas leurs noms dans leurs baskets. Elles étaient donc à un gamin.

\- Excellent. Félicite mon colocataire, Quoi encore ?

\- C'est tout.

Bip, mauvaise réponse.

\- C'est tout ? Répète Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- C'était bien papa. Je le félicite.

\- Pas mal, John, pas mal du tout. Tu as zappé un peu près tout ce qui est important, mais bon...

\- Sherlock... Je soupire, las.

C'est malin papa est vexé.

\- Emily, ton tour. Ordonne le brun.

\- Nope. Je passe. Montre nous ta science. Je réplique.

Il attrape les baskets et commence à débiter à toute vitesse:

\- Il adorait ses baskets, les frottait, les blanchissait souvent, Il a changé les lacets trois...

\- Quatre fois. Je coupe.

\- Quatre fois. On trouve des petits lambeaux de peau provenant de ses doigts, donc il souffrait d'eczéma. La semelle, usée vers l'intérieur, révèle un voûte plantaire fragile.

\- Fabriquées localement, il y a vingt ans. J'ajoute.

\- Vingt ans ? S'exclame papa.

Je montre mon portable.

\- Elles sont d'origine, pas rétro. Deux bandes. C'est une édition limitée sortie en 1989. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir des comme ça.

\- Mais il y a de la boue dessus et elles ont l'air neuves. Dit papa, dubitatif.

\- Parce-qu'on les a maintenues ainsi. Souffle Sherlock. Il y a de la boue séchée sur les semelles. Ce serait une boue du Sussex couverte de boue londonienne.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Analyse.

\- Pollen ! A la carte des pollens: Le Sussex et le Sud de la Tamise.

\- Donc on récapitule: Un gosse, originaire du Sussex, est venu à Londres il y a vingt ans. Il a laissé ses baskets derrière lui. Je résume.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demande papa.

\- Un grand malheur. Répond Sherlock. Ses chaussures adorées, il ne les laisserait pas sans y avoir été contraint.

\- Donc ? Je demande.

\- Donc on cherche un gamin, avec de grands pieds qui...

Sherlock s'arrête et je vois qu'il vient de trouver la réponse.

\- Quoi ? Demande papa en le voyant s'arrêter.

\- Carl puissances. Chuchote Sherlock.

\- Qui ? Je demande simultanément avec papa.

Oh ! bonjour la synchro !

\- Carl Powers, John.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je demande.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai débuté.

Nous sommes tout les trois dans un taxi. J'échange des SMS avec mes amis en maintenant la version fuite de gaz de l'explosion. Je refuse de les inquiéter pour rien.

Sherlock nous raconte sa première enquête: Carl Powers.

\- En 1989, un gamin, champion de natation, venu de Brighton pour une compétition, se noie dans la piscine. Une tragédie. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, évidemment.

\- Bah moi j'étais pas née pour commencer. Je réplique.

Entre deux SMS avec la bande, je cherche sur Google des articles concernant l'affaire Carl Powers.

\- Mais, toi, oui ? Demande papa.

\- Oui. Confirme Sherlock.

\- Sa mort était suspecte ? Je demande à mon tour.

\- Personne n'a tiqué. Personne, excepté moi. Je n'étais qu'un gamin, Raconte Sherlock, La presse en a parlé.

\- Tu as commencé jeune. Remarque papa.

Au même âge que moi. Il avait onze ans.

\- Carl Powers a fait une sorte de malaise, le temps qu'on le repêche, il était trop tard. Quelque chose clochait et ça me tracassait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ses chaussures n'étaient plus là. Je réalise.

\- Exactement. J'ai insisté, je l'ai signalé auprès de la police, personne n'y a attaché d'importance. Il poursuit, Toutes ses affaires étaient dans son casier mais aucune trace de ses chaussures. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Souffle-t'il en prenant les baskets en main.

Nous observons la ville par les vitres du taxi, chacun dans ses pensées. Il reste six heures pour résoudre l'affaire et j'essaye de ne pas penser à cette femme assise sur une bombe. La finalité de cette enquête me paraît lointaine mais également très menaçante.

Nous sommes à la maison. Sherlock étudie des papiers pour l'enquête. Je suis sur le perron avec mes amis qui sont venus me rendre visite.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Me demande Thomas contre qui je suis blottis.

\- Bien. J'ai pas grand chose. Juste des plaies superficielles.

Nous discutons tous ensemble et échangeons des fous rires en racontant les dernières conneries arrivées à l'école.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, je les embrasse et avant qu'ils partent, Thomas se tourne vers moi et me demande:

\- C'est quoi ce lien que tu m'as envoyé tout à l'heure ? "Sortir Du Placard . com " ?

\- Oh ? Euh, un pari débile avec Sherlock ! Je répond en rougissant et en frottant ma nuque.

Je remonte à la maison. J'arrive lorsque papa finit par arrêter de faire les cent pas et demande à Sherlock s'il peut lui apporter son aide.

\- J'aimerai t'aider. Il ne reste plus que cinq heures.

Son portable sonne.

\- C'est ton frère. Il m'envoie des SMS maintenant ! Il s'arrête. Comment il a eu mon numéro ?

\- C'est certainement une grosse carie. Dit Sherlock.

J'ai une vision de Mycroft qui boude Anthea lorsqu'elle lui dit que c'est l'heure de son rendez-vous chez le dentiste et qu'il refuse de quitter son bureau. Mon pauvre cerveau.

\- Il a quand même parlé d'une affaire cruciale pour le pays. Rappelle papa.

\- Original. Dit finalement Sherlock, d'un air impassible comme à son habitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est original ? Demande papa, à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Toi. Pour la reine, la patrie.

\- On ne peut pas juste l'ignorer. Dit durement mon père en se rapprochant de Sherlock.

\- Mais je ne l'ignore pas. Je mets mon meilleur homme sur le coup immédiatement.

\- Bien. Tant mieux.

Il y a un grand silence.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Sherlock nous fait un magnifique sourire ironique.

\- Papa ? J'interpelle.

Il se tourne vers moi:

\- Oui ?

\- Enfile un costume. On va chez le Gouvernement Britannique.

Mon pauvre papa ne comprend pas et reste immobile.

Je l'attrape par la manche et le traîne jusqu'à sa chambre. J'ouvre son armoire et le colle devant.

\- A tout de suite ! Je m'exclame.

Je passe devant Sherlock et lui dit:

\- Je le prend avec moi et te débarrasse de Mycroft. En échange je veux un SMS toutes les demi-heures pour un rapport complet sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Deal ?

\- Marché conclu. Acquiesce celui-ci.

C'est donc en slim noir, chemise blanche, blazer bleu marine et bottines noires que je me prépare pour aller chez mon Parapluie-Man préféré.


	13. ANNONCE

**Bonjour à tous, navrée pour cette fausse joie.**

 **Cette fiction n'est pas à l'abandon. Elle est seulement en réécriture et en cours actuellement.**

 **Je vais essayer de poursuivre correctement ce début de saga qui avance très très lentement et je m'en excuse auprès de vous sincèrement.**

 **J'ai passé deux années compliquées et je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire sur l'ordi ni de publier. Par contre, sur papier la saga sur Emily Watson est terminée.**

 **Je suis navrée de cette attente intolérable. Je vais tenter de me rattraper au mieux.**

 **En espérant que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop chers lecteurs,**

 **See you Later,**

 **Anaa**


End file.
